The Value of a Soul
by BleedingandDyingAlone
Summary: Heaven or Hell? Or rather, Elysium or Tartarus? That seems more of the choice for a certain prince, and he seems to be choosing the latter. Athena is distraught and Aphrodite's son is sent to save the prince's soul. The question is, Can he do it in time? NejiNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all who are bored enough to read this. Unfortunately, for the last few months, I have been mercilessly plagued by none other than the writers worst enemy, writers block. Then the plot bunny happens to stumble upon me, and give me an idea that I'm not sure I even like. Still, the unrelenting evil of the vicious plot bunny has forced me to write this, so I shall, with all apology if you regret reading it.

A/N: Naruto, Greek deities, and Rome do not belong to me

A/N 2: Incorrect use of Greek mythology (hey it's my story, but blame it on the plot bunny)

A/N 3: All flames will be used to sacrifice to Jashin thankyouverymuch

* * *

The Value of a Soul

Chapter 1: Athena's Son

Athena groaned in despair as she watched the earth below her.

"No..." she moaned. She ran off in the direction of the olive gardens, the one place where she could find even a moments solace. She sat down in the grass next to a blossoming olive tree, which granted her shade from the late noon sun.

Unfortunately for her, the olive garden was set right by the vineyard. She heard steps towards her, and a young man with a jovial expression on his face walked up to her. His eyes and hair were the same shade of moderately light brown.

"What ails you on this fine day?" he asked, slurring ever so slightly. Athena rolled her eyes. Somebody really needed to get this guy out of the vineyard.

"It's my son," she replied, in a matter-of-factly voice. Of course she didn't mean her blood son which she did not have, but her earthly son, whom she had the privilege of creating.

The man, Dionysus by name, blinked owlishly and chuckled as he pulled a glass of wine from his cloak.

"Your son, huh," he said, as he placed the wine in her hand. "Don't let such things, deprive you from enjoyment! Just drown your sorrows and be happy!" he slurred. He didn't see the vein throbbing at Athena's head.

"It surprises me that your brain still functions when you're this wasted!" she said angrily. Dionysus blinked as wine and glass smashed into his face. When he had wiped it out of his vision, Athena was gone.

Running off, she made her was to one who she thought might be able to help. Tripping over her long skirt, she would have collided with the ground, had not a strong pair of pale arms caught her, raising her back to her feet. Her amber eyes met with midnight blue ones.

"Hades!" she gasped. "I need to ask a favour of you." The god of the underworld raised a pitch black eyebrow questioningly.

"And what, may I ask, brings the goddess of wisdom to me in such a state?" She swept the dust off her skirt and sighed uncertainly.

"It's my son," she finally replied. "He has dishonoured us all and is on a path directly into the darkest parts of Tartarus. Nobody has been able to change his path," she said. "Please, just this once, can you do anything?" Hades sighed.

"We have only the power to help those that want help," he answered. "And from the sound of it, your son does not even believe in us." He honestly pitied Athena. She had never before asked a boon, and he knew this must be serious if she was pleading like this.

"I may not be able to do anything, but I might be able to contact someone who can," he finally consented. "But I cannot guarantee this will help the boy," he warned. She nodded understandingly.

They parted ways, and Hades headed for the house of his cousin, the one who was most responsible for mass deaths, Ares. However, he was not looking for Ares, but for his cousin's wife, Aphrodite.

He entered the abode of the god of war, and was immediately greeted by the very goddess he was looking for.

"Ah, Hades. Sit yourself down. May I get you anything?" Aphrodite asked. He shook his head.

"Aphrodite, I need you to do me a favour. Actually, do Athena a favour." The long-haired blonde tilted her head in curiosity.

"Yes, what can I do for my good friend?" she questioned.

"There is a certain youth on earth who has dishonoured us with unbelief. Accordingly, his deeds are not pleasing to the sight of us or his own people. He is setting himself on a path for Tartarus, and nothing is able to stop him. I need your help to reach him in the most painless way possible," he explained.

"And how may I do that? We both no very well we cannot reach those who have no want to be reached," she countered.

"We must somehow influence him through love," Hades said, having a hard time believing he just said that. Aphrodite sighed.

"As much as I approve of that idea, I cannot force two together," she explained. A spark hit her eyes. "I might not be able...but my son might." Hades looked genuinely surprised.

"He's far too young. He could die." Aphrodite nodded knowingly.

"I know that full well, but I also know that he would want to try with all his heart to set this boy on the right path," she told him decisively.

"All right, I suppose. It's your decision after all," he said, standing up and leaving abruptly. She blinked.

* * *

Naruto walked through a sunlit forest of blossoming trees. He enjoyed the cool breeze that swept across his shirtless body as he trailed through the foilage.

A small bird fluttered down and rested on his finger. He smiled and gently stroked it. It rested comfortably under his touch, just as any other creature did. He laughed softly as he gently launched the bird back into flight.

He stopped by a small pool and knelt by the crystal clear water, watching the fish swim contentedly around the liquid body. He closed his eyes contentedly.

He sighed as he thought about his family. He had a strange one to be sure. His mother was the goddess of beauty and love, whilst his father the god of war. An odd pairing as they were pretty much opposites, but opposites attract don't they?

He himself was a rather odd combination, but he didn't mind in the slightest. From his mother, he had inherited beauty and the ability to create relationships with most that crossed paths with him. From his father, he received his feisty spirit, and something he didn't want, but was forced to have.

He sighed as he gazed at his reflection in the pool. He could almost see his tan skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes turn into the image of a snarling orange fox. As quickly as it came, it disappeared.

A hand rested on his shoulder, and he saw another reflection appear next to his in the small pool.

"Mother," he acknowledged, smiling cheerfully. Aphrodite had to smile back. That was just the thing with her son. His sunshine attitude was contagious.

"Naruto," she began. "I have a mission to entrust you with." Naruto's head raised and his blue eyes stared straight ahead.

"Yes Mother?" he asked.

"Athena's created son is disgracing us, and paving himself to the worst parts of Tartarus. I want you to save him." Naruto stared into space, unblinking.

"Why me of all people?" he inquired. Aphrodite smiled.

"Because you believe there is good in every heart, am I not right?" she asked. Naruto nodded in confirmation. "You are also willing to exploit that good are you not?" The blonde boy nodded yet again. She smiled. "Will you do it?" He stood up and turned to face her.

"I will do my best, mother," he answered. Aphrodite kissed his cheek.

"I know you will. Go make your father and I proud, and remember, if you need anything, just call out." Naruto nodded understandingly as his mother disappeared.

Walking down, he made his way to earth.

A path cleared through the streets as an elaborate looking lectica with the translucent curtains drawn, so one could see the silhouette of the figure within it, but not see the person.

The mode of transport was made of cedar wood and inlaid with gold in a pattern of flora. The curtains were a shade of red that looked just a little lighter than blood.

Everyone knew who was in this particular lectica, therefore no one dared stand in it's way. Naruto watched in curiosity as it passed. He could sense that the one sitting in it was the very one he was assigned to save.

As he watched, a ball rolled up to the transportation 'vehicle' and a boy, who looked about seven years old, ran to get it, therefore accidentally causing the servants who were carrying it to lose balance and as the crowd watched in horror, the servant in the front was forced to drop his hold.

"Who dares disrupt my journey back to my father's palace?" a voice said from inside the means of transport. Automatically, the other servant lowered the lectica firmly onto the ground as a youth who looked about seventeen stepped out.

Naruto could see the young boy tremble in fear as the youth stared coldly at him.

The blonde studied the youth, examining him carefully. His slender body was clad in a pale fawn tunic held at the waist with a sash derived from white fabric that looked suspiciously like silk. A length of cloth in th same shade of white was held at his left shoulder with a silver brooch, leaving his right arm to handle the rest of the material. A simple band of silver was wrapped around his forehead. His hair, which was a brown so dark it could be mistaken as black, fell just to his thighs, and was held four inches above the tips with a silver hair clasp.

The part that Naruto found the most appealing, yet the most fearsome, was the youth's eyes. His eyes were a lavender so pale, it almost looked like white. The only thing Naruto could find in them, was an endless abyss of coldness. Otherwise, his face would be deemed expressionless.

"I demand a reason to not kill you," the youth said, practically paralysing the boy with his unblinking glacier stare. The boy was trembling uncontrollably now, and a word would not -could not- pass his lips.

The icy eyes scanned the crowd around them expressionlessly.

"Does anyone here have anything to say in this boys defence?" No one spoke a word. Naruto was outraged at the injustice of the whole scene. It was an accident! He couldn't just kill the innocent child because of a insignificant mistake!

He stepped forward and walked to the youth, pushing the child gently back into the crowd, murmuring comforting words into his ear. Once the boy was out of sight, Naruto turned to the brunet and glared at him.

"You have no right to take the life of an innocent child because of a mere mistake," he hissed, his eyes flashing. Said brunet met his gaze, the coldness in his eyes seemingly making the temperature drop.

"Why not? If people are left with the knowledge of one not apprehended for a wrong no matter how inconsequential, they are bound to do it again. If they are to learn, they must obey." Naruto felt his blood boil at the cool tone of voice used to pass this on to him. It was as if this was a perfectly normal thing to talk about.

"Humans are not animals to be trained for ones personal enjoyment or gain. They have voices, hearts, and lives of their own! You have no right to take any of the three from them!" The youth stared his unsettling stare at the blonde, who met it steel-eyed.

"And pray tell, what gives you the boldness to confront me?"

Naruto couldn't stand the uptight jerk any longer. Balling his hand into a fist, he struck the older youth. There were a few gasps of shock from the ground before all fell deathly silent.

The brunet whom he had struck, reeled back, but didn't fall. He straightened up, and looked at the blonde, his yes colder than ever as Naruto, numb with shock, wondered what he had just done. This, if anything, drove him further away from the youth than he already was.

"You're coming with me," the brunet said, his voice ominously quiet. "I'll decide your fate at a later note. All I can tell you, whoever you are, was that insolence has become the death of you."

Naruto followed half-consciously as the youth stepped back into the lectica. He trailed alongside it all the way to the palace. Then it struck him. This youth...this youth must be some sort of power if not royalty.

All he could wonder, as he was forced along the marble halls of the palace, was how many lives the...prince maybe? had taken.

They stopped abruptly and the brunet turned to face the two guards who were guiding the blonde.

"Lock him in a dungeon cell. I have no need for him until the morrow..." the cold voice drifted off forebodingly.

"Yes ,Prince Neji," they said, dipping into bows before herding the blonde away. Naruto blinked. So the brunet's name was Neji, and he was indeed a prince.

As the guards left, he saw a girl step out from behind a pillar.

"What happened this time, brother?" she asked. Neji looked away and answered.

"The youth had the insolence to confront me and strike me," he replied, his voice betraying nothing in the least, and radiating subzero temperatures.

The princess was about to reply, opened her mouth to reply, but he beat her to it.

"Hinata. He will be fed to the lions at noontide on the morrow."

* * *

There. I don't know if I like it or not. I don't know if you like it or not. I'm just obeying the whim of the dastardly plot bunny who has the genius to take over my mind, willing me to do naught else but it's ideas.

I chose Neji because I'm not the hugest fan of Sasunaru. I can only ever see them as brothers. So yeah. Oh and Hinata is Neji's sister in this one. Suck it up. And she doesn't stammer...much... And if you want to complain, go right ahead. I'd rather take it than nothing.

Oh and I know I'm addressing the deities by Greek names even though we're in the Roman empire. I did it purposefully.

Signing off,

-Jeya-


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour to all people. Nothing much to say at the moment, so let's get on with it.  
Plot Bunny: Yeeesss, she will do whatever I put into her head...And I shall take over the wooorrrld!  
Me: Uhm... You sound drunk you know  
Plot Bunny: You heard nothing! Now go do my bidding!  
Me: Yes Master

A/N: Naruto, Greek/Roman Deities, Rome, and dungeons do not belong to me.

A/N 2: Misuse of Greek mythology

A/N 3: Flames will be used to sacrifice to Jashin

* * *

The Value of a Soul

Chapter 2: Peculiarities of a Blonde

Hinata bit back a reply as she heard those words. Only her brother would be sadistic enough to watch lions devour his subjects for negligible reasons. She sighed and lowered her head sadly.

"I see, brother..." she murmured as he walked off, leaving her alone in the hall.

The princess was torn. She wanted to go see the prisoner that shouldn't be, but from past experience, she knew that whoever the prisoner was, they would become fast friends, but then she would be forced to watch with her very own eyes as they were torn apart, and that just made it all the worse. She sighed again.

* * *

As Naruto was ushered, yes _ushered_, into his cell, he watched as they shut the prison gate, locking him behind it. Naruto had forced himself not to struggle, as this was probably the closest he could get to the prince at the moment.

He could have called his father, or his mother or anyone for help, but he knew that with the terms he already had with the coldhearted prince, this would only make it worse. He closed his eyes.

He wondered how many times he would brush death on his time on earth. He was young enough to not yet attain immortality like his parents'. He could be killed. He could die. But if he did before he could save the prince, he would have failed his mother, his father, the Lady Athena. Everyone.

He couldn't. He wouldn't let that happen. His mother trusted him, and he would prove worthy of that trust.

Receding to the back of the dungeon cell, he sat leaned up against one of the walls.

"My Lady Athena?" he called quietly.

"Naruto, son of Ares, is that you?" a voice replied.

"It indeed is," he answered. "I have been sent here by request of my mother, concerning you 'son'. I am to turn the heart of the prince onto the right path, but I fear it will not be an easy task. Under his order, I am sentenced to the lions on the morrow," he finished.

"Naruto, you are still mortal," Athena warned. Naruto smiled at this.

"I am fully aware of that my Lady. Do not worry about me. Worry about the one who I am to save," he said. "I need to speak with my mother," he added, as they were abruptly disrupted.

"Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" a soft voice asked. Naruto looked up to see the two guards replaced with one girl who looked strikingly similar to Neji.

He spoke the first thing that came to mind, which just happened to be, "Are you related to the prince?"

The girl did indeed resemble the royal heir. Her hair was a raven shade of blue and fell down to her lower back. Their eyes were the same shade of impossibly pale lavender, but her eyes, unlike his, held care, worry, and gentleness. She was clad with a pale indigo-ish purple chiton, which brought out her eyes. Encircled around her forehead, rested a simple silver band.

"The prince Neji is my brother," she replied, a little shyly. Naruto wasn't surprised at all, yet he was surprised. The girl did closely resemble Neji, but they radiated completely different auras. Practically twins, yet polar opposites.

"I see... So you're the princess? What can I call you?" he asked. Hinata was surprised at the comfortable casualty in which he spoke. Unlike other prisoners tended to become formal and stiffly polite.

"My name is Hinata," she answered.

Naruto smiled, and it took Hinata next to everything to not gape at him in awe. This boy wasn't any normal handsome youth. He was drop dead gorgeous! If anything, he looked like the son of Venus herself.

His upper body, which was pretty easy to see since the youth was shirtless, was well toned, and attractively muscular, yet slender and seemingly delicate. He was tanned to perfection, and his skin looked becomingly, almost impossibly soft. His hair was the purest gold, mixed with the essence of the sun, creating glossy bright blonde locks. The teeth shown when he smiled were the colour of milky white pearls. There were six whisker marks on his face, three slashing horizontally across each cheek, giving him a fox-like appearance. The eyes of the blonde though...

Hinata had seen many a blue eyed youth in her time, but none like this. The gaze was so intense, you could feel like you were drowning in them. They weren't specifically a single colour either. They ranged from blue so dark, it looked black, to pale blue that could rival Hinata's own eyes. Each time he shifted, the colours would change, giving it a silken effect. Those alluring orbs looked cheerful, caring, gentle, dangerous, alert, fierce, and carefree all at once.

"A pleasure, Hinata. My name is Naruto." The blonde's voice snapped her back to the present. Hinata was surprised and pleased. The youth didn't call her princess, or any other title she hated. He just called her Hinata.

"N-Naruto..." Hinata stammered. Her brother wanted to cast this...this son of Venus into the jaws of lions? She turned to the two guards and dismissed them. As they left, she turned back to Naruto. "You have to get out of here," she said quietly. Naruto tilted his head to one side, bemused.

"And pray tell, why would I want to do that?" he questioned.

"You can't die!" was the reply. Naruto grinned amusedly at the brunette.

"You know Hinata, if I wanted to escape, why am I still here? Besides, I'm not planning to die..." he added.

"Y-you want to be thrown to the lions?" she asked, before flinching at her question. He sighed.

"If I do run, I will fail my father and my mother, as well as a friend. I cannot allow that," he told her decisively. Hinata looked bemused.

"..." She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Naruto exhaled another sigh, before grinning.

"You know, you really should be off now. Who knows what stone-face will do if he finds you here," Naruto warned. It took the brunette a minute to realize that 'stone-face' referred to her brother. Her lips twitched.

"All right. Se you..." she drifted off, unsure of how to complete the sentence. Naruto laughed good naturedly, and almost amusedly.

"In the arena? You needn't worry about me, Hinata. I'll make it," he reassured. She shot him an unreadable expression before walking out of the prison. He sighed as he watched her go. Wondering what the events on the morrow would bring, he retreated into a corner as his guards returned to their original positions.

"Uhm...guards?" he asked, unsure of how to address them. They turned to look at him. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I want an audience with the prince," he informed.

The first guard's eyes near popped out of his head.

"Are you insane?" he asked. "No one dares even converse with the prince unless spoken to, or of equal or higher rank than he." Naruto tilted his head to one side. The guard shook his head. "Besides," he added. "You're already in enough trouble as it is."

Naruto shut his eyes, trying to calm himself. He could feel the blood of his father pulsing through his veins. He would brook no argument, after all, he himself had promised the Lady Athena he would save her son.

"Bring him to me," he ordered, the dignity and regal-like quality in his voice making the other guard give in. Said guard nodded and ran out of the dungeon prison. The other remained, staring at him with a stunned expression on his face.

"Who are you?" he breathed. Naruto smiled amiably.

"My name is Naruto," he replied. "What an I call you?"

"Kiba," the soldier answered. Naruto's eyes widened in recognition of the brunet standing before him.

"Kiba as in Kiba of the Inuzuka lineage? I do believe you have a dog, and a wonderful one at that, am I not right?" he asked. The brunet blinked.

"Have we met?" Naruto grinned.

"I believe this is the first time we have met in person, but I do know you and your dog Akamaru," he answered. The look on the Inuzuka's face screamed unasked questions.

"The prince has made his presence known," the second guard said, as he stepped into the dungeon. Naruto noticed the guard had a welt on his cheek, viciously vermilion in appearance. The prince, Neji, glared at the blonde with cold unfeeling eyes.

"Why have I wasted my precious time to have an audience with a mere commoner?" he snapped, arrogance dripping from each syllable he spoke.

Naruto was about to retort by telling the brunet that he was the son of Aphrodite and Ares, or rather, Venus and Mars. He would even be more than happy to prove it, but he decided to gather intel on Athena's 'son'.

"Prince Neji. May the gods have mercy on your soul," he murmured, a touch darkly. Neji's eyes could have at that point turned to burning ice (or freezing fire?)

"There are no gods," he declared condescendingly. "I do not wish to converse about such pointless matters."

The blonde's jaw clenched. His veins seared as fire threatened to burn them to non-existence. Dashing to the solid iron bars that made up the gate imprisoning him, he grabbed them, and with a angered wrench of his arms, not only bent them out of shape, but snapped them off the structure.

He fixed the alabaster skinned prince with his intense orbs burned right to the point where it seemed as if the blonde was staring into the brunet's soul.

"Prince or not, I will not have _anyone _speak disrespectfully of my father and mother," he growled, his voice deepening threateningly. His eyes briefly flashed to red-orange as opposed to their blue, and his pupils turning to slits. As quickly as it came, it disappeared, leaving all three present to wonder if what they had witnessed was real.

Naruto still stood behind his cell gates, although the space he had created from breaking the bars was wide enough to step through easily.

His eyes still glared broadswords at the prince, who took an apprehensive step back, his eyes still showing nothing but ice. Pulling a knife out of a sheath in his robe, he hurled it at the blonde.

Naruto watched coolly as the blade sped at him. Without even batting an eyelid, his head moved a fraction. The knife whisked past his neck, and he caught it by the handle. His eyes losing their death glare, he gazed calmly at the prince.

Taking the blade, he slid it deliberately over his wrist. A line of blood began to flow out. He lifted the bleeding limb to the brunet, his eyes screaming in defiance.

"_This _is _my_ _blood. This _is what you want to see when you throw me to the lions. _This _is what I refuse to let you see. You will only ever see _my blood _if I show it to you of my own will," he said, licking the injury slowly.

Neji didn't know why, but his imagination was conjuring a fox at the sight of the blonde's actions..

Naruto slowly stepped out of his cell, and none dared stop him. Walking over to Neji, he placed the soiled weapon at the prince's feet, before returning to his cell, eyes gleaming with more determination than ever.

"Now leave me," he ordered. The stunned prince half consciously obeyed. Naruto glanced at the two guards, who were eyeing him warily. "I'm sorry you had to see that," he said apologetically. "And don't worry about the bars. I promise to Ze-uh...Jupiter, I won't try to escape."

He placed his opposite hand on his bleeding wrist, and left it awhile. After a few moments, he lifted his hand, revealing his wrist completely healed, with not even a scar as evidence of a wound. He looked up, and saw the guards attempting to keep their eyes in their heads.

Curving a finger at the one with the bruise, he motioned for him to come. Hesitantly, the guard obeyed.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"You may call me Lee!" the soldier enthusiastically replied.

"All right, Lee," he responded. The blonde reached through the bars of the cell, and set his hand firmly on the soldiers welt. Later, he lifted his hand, having completely healed the injury. Lee stroked a hand over his cheek, awed.

"How did you do that?" he breathed. Naruto shook his head.

"It is not in my place to tell," he answered. Retreating to the back of the cell, he shuddered, the effect of having used so much energy taking it's toll on him. He bit his bottom lip as another shudder ran through his body. He sat down in a corner, looking up at the ceiling of his cell.

He closed his eyes and imagined the gardens of Olympus. Then his mind automatically switched to an image of Tartarus and it's tortured souls. His eyes snapped open, and his jaw set firmly. He would rescue the prince, no matter how much blood he would have to shed to do it.

Instinctively, he realized that it was nightfall, but he had no need or want for little pleasures of rest. He sat in his cell for the rest of the night, meditating silently.

* * *

There. Things have gotten more heated between Neji and Naruto. And we've introduced two new characters into the scene. And believe it or not, Lee can actually sound serious. And zee plot bunny eez takeeng over my mind!

Plot Bunny: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

And I sincerely apologize for not uploading this chapter yesterday, as my mom had hidden my laptop, and my brother had hidden the battery wire. -sighs-


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings earthlings. Due to a busy schedule, I won't be able to update as much. So I'll write another chapter now.

A/N: Naruto, Rome, Greek Deities, and Lions don't belong to me

A/N 2: Misuse of Greek Mythology

A/N 3: All flames will be used to sacrifice to Jashin

* * *

The Value of a Soul

Chapter 3: Naruto's Pride

As a certain princess walked down into the dungeon prison, she hoped that no one was awake yet. If anything, she did not want to see the eyes of a victim. Treading quietly past the sleeping guards, she peered into the cell.

She could see the almost abnormally handsome blonde kneeling in his cell, eyes closed calmly. He almost looked like he was praying. Hinata inwardly sighed sadly.

_What god can help you now, Naruto? No one has ever escaped the wrath of my brother._

"Good morning, Hinata." A voice broke her out of her thoughts. Her eyes focused on two deep blue orbs. She clenched her fists as soon as she slipped the tray of food she had brought under the gate.

"H-hello Naruto...I brought you b-breakfast..." Naruto smiled softly, and a little apologetically.

"It looks great, Hinata." He meant that too. He thought prison food would be terrible, but this actually looked appetizing. "But I don't feel hungry right at the moment," he told her.

"Oh..." He flashed her another smile. There was that smile again! The smile that made the youth rival the beauty of Venus herself. She bit her bottom lip.

It was then that the two guards decided to awake.

"Hello...who's...uh...oh! Princess Hinata!" Kiba jumped to his feet and straightened up, followed in close suit by Lee.

"Hello legionaries," she greeted. "I came to deliver breakfast to Naruto. I'll see you all..."

Naruto smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine."

She glanced at him uncertainly, before leaving the dungeon.

"Oh Cerberus! This noon..." Kiba muttered. He whirled around to face Naruto. "What in Tartarus is wrong with you? I'm starting to like you, and you go and mess with stone-face!"

Said 'stone-face' just happened to walk into the dungeon that exact moment, and much to Naruto's consternation, heard what Kiba had just said.

"Legionary Inuzuka, do you wish to join Naruto for lunch?" he asked, a cold sibilance in his voice. Before the addressed brunet could reply, Naruto answered.

"Your royal pain, you know that if you didn't act like a stuck up bastard all the time, your subordinates wouldn't treat you as such." The room froze.

"What did you just call me?" Neji hissed. Naruto glared at him, his eyes transforming into bottomless oceans.

"I called you a royal pain, and a bastard," Naruto replied. The temperature in the brunet's eyes could freeze hell over.

"I know exactly who my parents are. I came to announce that your 'lunch' has been moved to 'breakfast'." Neji's face broke into a smirk, and the two soldiers shuddered. The prince turned to walk out. He stopped at the door, an air of finality swirling around him in a way that was almost tangible.

He half turned back to them. "Oh, and Inuzuka? You're joining him." Without another word, he stepped out of the door, and it slowly shut with a barely audible creak.

Kiba trembled. He was really more of a dog person. Cats weren't exactly his penchant, much less the giant felines whose jaws he was to be thrown into.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to face the blonde whom it belonged to. Naruto smiled softly at him.

"Trust me, Kiba. It'll be fine." The brunet shuddered.

"We don't even get any weapons," he said. The blonde's free hand gripped the prison bar so hard, the veins on his hand and arm stood out clearly. His lips curved into a animalistic grin.

"Oh we won't need any weapons."

For some reason, Kiba didn't know what to be more scared of. The lions, or Naruto with his vulpine smile. Naruto took his hand off Kiba's shoulder and stepped through the broken prison bars. He stretched his arms.

"All right. We'd best head to the coliseum." Lee nodded in agreement and marched them off.

* * *

The gate slammed to the ground, trapping them in the arena of the coliseum. Naruto sighed, and Kiba tried to cover his fear with some sort of bravado.

The blonde ran his eyes around the stands. He saw the emperor's box. Sitting in it, he could see Neji, who could have frozen the entire scene solid with his stare. His eyes roved over to Hinata, who was trying to avert her eyes from him. He smiled up at her.

An older man, who had an aura of regalness, stood up with the grace of a feline. He looked disdainfully down at the two victims. He opened his mouth.

"Release the lions." He sat down as the audience cheered.

Another gate on the opposite side of the arena lifted, and a male lion stalked out and roared. As the jaws of the lion slowly closed, it stared at them, but made no move. As if following a silent signal, three lionesses stalked out in it's wake.

Naruto inspected the pride, and his eyes widened.

_No...Helios? Is that really you? _he thought.

_Lord Naruto? _he heard. He grinned.

_It **is **you! So this is where you all ended up! _The lion stared at him a little sheepishly.

_Yes... I was searching for a breeding grounds, and we ended up getting captured by the romans. _Naruto rolled his eyes.

_You were always one to not notice how close to civilization you were. _The lion roared again, this time in laughter. The lionesses growled in amusement.

_Ah yes, the son of Ares and Aphrodite. What, may I ask are doing here on earth? _Naruto strolled over to them, as if walking calmly over to a pride of untamed lions was the most normal thing in the world.

_I recieved a mission from my mother for the sake of Lady Athena, _he replied. They nodded, then lay down on the sand.

_We aren't going to eat you. We can't. We wouldn't, _another lioness reassured. _But now what should we do? _Naruto shrugged.

He stopped right in front of them, and sat down on the sand. Reachind out, he ruffled the ears of the nearest lioness. She purred.

_Oh and please don't eat my friend over there, _he said, remembering Kiba. Helios's jaws gaped open in another bout of laughter.

_We wouldn't, Lord Naruto, _he assured. Naruto sighed.

_And please drop the title, _he added. Lying down on the torso of another lioness, he sighed and looked up at the sky. _How much longer will this last? _He asked. The male ran his tongue over his jaw.

_Well, usually, if we refuse to eat the victim, they'll lock us back up, and send the gladiators to finish them off. _If lions could look amused, this would certainly be a prime example. _Although I can't imagine the son of Ares falling to gladiators. Though from what I've seen, these gladiators are...quite strange. _Naruto cocked his head to one side curiously, as he ran his fingers through the male's mane.

_Oh? That sounds interesting. _He yawned. _You know, maybe I can get some rest._

The gate opened once again, and the pride stood up.

_We must be off now. Maybe we'll get to see you again? _one lioness asked. He smiled.

_Who knows?_

The lions padded back into their secluded area as another.

More cheering sounded as another gate opened, and five men walked out. Standing in front of the emperors box, they saluted with either hand or weapon.

"Ave imperator! Morturi te salutant!"

The emperor looked down at them. He closed his eyes.

"Begin!"

Immediately, they scattered.

Naruto ran over to Kiba, and stood in front of the brunet, eyeing each gladiator carefully. All of them looked normal, but none of them looked completely normal. Especially the one with blue skin and gills.

Another one looked strangely familiar, but Naruto couldn't put his finger on it.

He leaped out of the way, dragging Kiba with him, to avoid the red blades of a three pronged scythe. He had to immediately jump away again, hauling the brunet with him, as a giant scaled sword swung at him, almost directly after he had landed.

He could see the one that looked familiar, inspecting him carefully. He backed up apprehensively, and instinctively jumped away as the ground where he had been standing on with Kiba exploded into sand, stone, and shrapnel.

The familiar looking redheaded gladiator ran towards him, as a raven haired one leapt on him from behind.

To his everlasting surprise, the redhead knocked the raven out of the air, and stopped, back to Naruto in a protective stance. The blonde noted that he bore no visible weapons.

Seeing no one made a move, the redhead slammed his palm into the ground, and immediately, the sand in the arena levitated. As he watched, the sand wrapped around the other gladiators, stopping them. He rolled his eyes as one of them uttered a string of colourful curses.

Taking his alabaster hand off the ground, he held it straight out at them, threatening to clench it into a fist.

"Game over," he whispered sibilantly, as he constricted them into unconsciousness. Turning to Naruto and Kiba, he sank down onto one knee, and placed the blonde's tanned hand on his forehead. "Lord Naruto," he began. "I am at your service." Naruto tilted his head, confused.

"Do I know you?" The redhead's lips curved into an amused smile as he looked up.

"I am well aware of who you are. Why have you decided to grace this earth with your presence?" Naruto didn't know how to reply. From the corner of his vision, he could see a bemused Kiba watching them. He looked back at the gladiator, racking his brain for who this could be. Halfway through a breath, it caught in his throat.

"Gaara?" he asked. The redhead stood up and nodded. Naruto pulled him into a friendly hug. "Gaara! I never thought I'd see you again after what father did!" he exclaimed. The pale-skinned gladiator pulled him off.

"Your father did what he had to. I was honoured to be in his presence, as I am with you." Naruto grinned.

"Please, don't act so formal!" Gaara averted his eyes.

"It had become a habit, Lord Naruto. How is the Lady Aphrodite, and Lord Ares?" Naruto sighed as he thought back.

"They're doing fine. Oh yes, and I was sent here because..." He drifted off. "I'm sorry, but I'm not permitted to say." Gaara nodded, understanding.

"And I am not worthy to ask. After all, the will of the gods is higher than mine." Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yet, you sre still my friend. Knowing who I am, that would make you quite important no?" he teased. The redhead shook said body part.

"You take after your cousin, am I not right?" he asked. Naruto exhaled.

"Which one?" Gaara toyed with sand as he replied.

"The Lady Euphrosyne," he replied. Naruto smiled wistfully.

"Ah, yes... We had good times. Once we even painted Apollo's lyre silver. He couldn't play correctly because the paint had coated the strings as well. He got mad, but it was so worth it," Naruto blurted. He slapped a hand over his mouth as he realized Kiba had heard him.

"Naruto? You're...you're..." Naruto sighed. He had blown his cover. At least no one else had heard.

* * *

"Naruto is _what_?" Lee asked once they were back in the newly repaired cell.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Naruto begged. Kiba bit his bottom lip.

"Naruto is the son of gods." Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Aphrodite and Ares to be exact," he corrected. Kiba's eyes struck the brunet soldier as he repeated with roman connotation.

"The son of Venus and Mars."

* * *

So friken sorry I couldn't upload earlier! -whimpers as plot bunny beats with a stick- I was busy! I promise! ARRRRRGGGGH! And sorry if this chapter was terrible! I didn't mean it! I swear! Now stop f*cking hitting me!

Plot Bunny: Foolish girl! You ought to be on chapter five right now!

Me: -glares-

Oh yea, and the thing with yon lions was some sort of telepathy I guess.


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing to say.

A/N: Naruto, Greek Deities, and Rome don't belong to me.

A/N 2: Incorrect usage of Greek/Roman mythology

A/N 3: All flames will be used to sacrifice to Jashin

* * *

The Value of a Soul

Chapter 4: Concerning a Prince

"Y-you never told us?" Lee stammered, believing his ears were decieving him. Naruto sighed.

"I wouldn't dishonour my parents by resorting to something as underhanded as lies," he affirmed.

The bushy-browed legionary bit his bottom lip.

"You do not deserve to be in here!" he exclaimed. Naruto shook his head resignedly.

"I chose it," he tersely replied. A thought hit him. He turned to his prison-mate. "Kiba, how extensive is Neji's sadistic personality?" Kiba ran a finger down his neck diagonally, a habit that he had developed from childhood.

"Well," he began thoughtfully. "Apparently, when his father, the Emperor Hiashi, tries to find him a suitable partner, if he doesn't agree to her, he personally disposes of her. And what's worse is that he's already been through half a dozen maidens." Naruto scratched his head.

"You mean that he kills a maiden if she cannot please him?" Kiba shuddered.

"That's putting it lightly. Many hate him, but more fear him, giving him the supposrt of more than nine tenths of Rome." He paused. "And actually, once, Prince Neji had two sisters, not just Princess Hinata. The second princess was younger than Princess Hinata. Her name was Princess Hanabi. She was really cheerful and could sometimes be annoying, honestly. Anyways, she dies of mysterious causes, and the prince didn't even bat an eyelid in acknowledgement."

"Wait...are you trying to tell me..." the blonde drifted off, not willing to continue. Kiba chuckled mirthlessly.

"Yes. It is rumoured that the one responsible for the princess's death, is her own brother, the prince Neji." Naruto suddenly found it hard to accumulate a decent amount of oxygen. No one could be so cruel as to murder their own sibling! Or could they? No. Naruto wouldn't believe it.

"Lee," he called, turning to their last remaining guard. The soldier turned to face him. "Take me to Neji," he ordered. The raven blinked uncertainly.

"Are you sure, Lord Naruto?" he asked.

"Yes!" the blonde replied impatiently. "And please drop the title! I may not be immortal, but I can protect myself perfectly!" As soon as the words passed his lips, he slapped a hand over his mouth.

Kiba blinked and raised an eyebrow quizzically. Naruto sighed, and removed his tanned limb from his mouth. "Yes, I'm not immortal. I can only attain it when I reach a certain age. That is, if I live long enough to."

"I will take you to the prince if that is what you want," Lee said hesitantly, unlocking the gates and allowing the blonde to step through.

Shooting a swift, apologetic glance at former legionary Kiba, he guided Naruto out of the prison. Kiba ran his finger down his neck as he watched them go.

* * *

The two travelled down the maze of corridors, connected by large rooms, headed onwards the prince's quarters.

"Oh! N-Naruto!" The blonde's gaze snapped from a mural on the ceiling to the brunette standing across from him. "Are...are you all right? After this morning..." Naruto nodded reassuringly.

"Yes, I'm fine. I did tell you I would be all right, did I not?" he asked.

She nodded, and smiled, before rushing off, another brunette following in her wake.

Lee led Naruto to a large pair of double doors, guarded by two fully armoured soldiers.

"Halt!" one of them commanded in a monotone. Lee stopped, halting Naruto with him.

"The prince has no audiences at this hour," the other informed.

Lee walked over to the first one, and whispered frantically into his ear. When the bushy-browed legionary leaned back, the soldier nodded, and swung open the door, allowing the two to step in.

What met his eyes was significantly different from what the blonde had expected. For one thing, he thought that the quarters would be luridly coloured with garish valuable objects and gaudy furnishings.

He found himself standing in a vast circular expanse that was large enough to be a house in itself. The walls were a soothing shade of rich pale tan, edged with a cream colour, barely tinted yellow. The few furnishings that were there were in shades of pale green.

There were no chairs, or couches, or anything of the like, instead, were intricately woven mats in muted colours, scattered around the milky white tiled floor.

On the west side of the room was a considerably large aviary that took up the part of the wall it was situated in, from floor to ceiling. In the aviary, were many types of birds, both local, and exotic. Naruto smiled. From what he had heard, he never expected the prince to have a soft spot for birds.

Plants of all sorts were settled around the room, and each cared for with extreme gentleness from what Naruto could see.

Sitting on the southwest side, nearby the aviary, was a king size canopy bed made of oak. The translucent forest green curtains were drawn back, revealing muted taupe sheets, and sun-stained white pillows.

Over to the east, there was a large balcony, facing the mountains. The balcony was about two stadiums in width, and four actus in length.* On the edge of the balcony, stood the prince, his back turned to the two intruders.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak.

"What are you two doing in my quarters?" Naruto exhaled as the youth half turned to glance disinterestedly at them. Naruto's lips set in a straight line.

"I came to speak with you," he answered. Neji turned around fully, and strolled leisurely towards them, waving Lee off. The soldier bowed, and immediately scampered out the door.

The brunet's eyes fell directly onto the blonde's, and he found himself entranced by the twin sapphires. He tore his eyes away, and trailed it over Naruto.

His mind was whisked back to the morning. It seemed so long ago, even though it was currently only evening. He recalled thoughts of the lions, and the gladiators. His twin pearls narrowed.

"What are you?" he asked coldly, his eyes returning to that of the blonde. Said blonde's gaze darkened until what was once prismatic vibrant cerulean, was now deep, almost black, indigo.

Naruto lowered his head slightly, calculating frantically. He couldn't lie, but he couldn't leave the prince without an answer either. The blonde bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted tangy warm metal. Lying was dishonourable, but truth could get him killed. Honestly, he didn't care if he was killed or not, so as long as he completed his mission, but his mission was still incomplete.

"I..." he paused. Inhaling deeply, he continued. "I am not human," he admitted, refusing to tell the full truth.

Neji's porcelain-skinned hand stretched towards Naruto, but then shrunk back. The host of the appendage blinked.

"I asked you for what you are, not what you are not," he hissed icily.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, an unreadable expression lay in their depths.

"It is not my place to reveal to you more than I already have. Though you deem yourself of higher rank than I, I am under orders from one much higher than you," he replied in a bland tone of voice.

The prince's alabaster hand lifted yet again, and stretched forward until it rested on a whiskered, tanned, cheek. The blonde didn't move, but his gaze grew significantly more intense.

The brunet's hand lay still on the middle of his cheek for a few moments before he abruptly curled his long, slender, fingers, his nail digging viciously into the blonde's flesh. When he brought his hand back, he could see crimson dripping along his fingernails. Neji looked up to catch the four angry, vertical, bleeding lines on the blonde's cheek.

Naruto refused to give any sign of pain, instead, intensifying his gaze until one could drown by looking into his eyes.

"You are quite fortunate to have escaped death this morning. But be warned. When I wish someone to die, they die." Naruto inwardly shuddered. The youth seemed to talk about this like it was a perfectly normal thing to bring up. The blonde closed his eyes, relieving the prince of his intense stare.

"I will ask you one thing," he said, opening his eyes. "After you die, where do you go?" he asked quietly.

There was something rather unsettling about the blonde, but Neji couldn't distinguish what it. The youth's voice held a strange quality to it, but the brunet could not determine what it was.

"That is a rather strange question," he monotonously stated. "The answer is but for me to know," he added coldly. As Naruto watched, his eyes glazed over with something akin to bitterness. "Albeit, I will tell you something. There is no one, no place, waiting for you. There are no gods, just foolishness for priests to earn money. There is nothing! No one to listen...no one to understand!"

Neji's mind flew back to a memory he desperately wanted to forget. A young girl, a brunette, not even twelve years old, writhing in agony on her bed, being held down by physicians as they tried to figure out what had happened.

Him having to stand there and watch, whilst maintaining his icy exterior. His dying inside when the small body ceased in movement. His uncaring reaction to the 'I'm sorry, your highness,' addressed to him. His immediate anger at the gods he trusted in so much.

"There is absolutely nothing, and all those who believe otherwise are foolish dogs!" he spat. His eyes flared in anger as he saw the blonde standing calmly, taking in his every word. His every action. "Get out!" he commanded. "Leave, or I will personally finish you here and now!"

Naruto sighed.

"It will be as you wish," he answered, opening the doors and stepping through them, shutting them behind him. He sighed as he began his walk to his prison cell, his cheek stinging.

* * *

"Hi guys!" he called as he stepped through the dungeon door. Kiba stared pointedly at his cheek, and Lee shifted his weight from foot to foot. The brunet in the cell blinked.

"Your cheek," he pointed out. "It's injured."

Naruto's hand flew to his face, as his injury had been temporarily forgotten.

"Oh...that." A few seconds later, there was no sign of a scrape on his face. At all. He sighed. "Neji...he's been through a lot. He won't tell me of course, but You can see a lot by just looking deep into a person. No matter how expressionless, there's always something buried underneath."

Lee opened the cell gate, and Naruto walked through, nodding his thanks. He stood against a wall, and slid down intil he was sitting. He blinked.

"And that's why I want to reach him. I want him to not fear opening himself up. I want to change him," he declared, sounding far more comfortable than he felt. Kiba's mouth hung open.

"You do realize the danger in doing that do you not?" he asked. Naruto nodded. His aura changed and he smiled. Kiba's jaws snapped closed as he gazed at the blonde, whose face was shining brightly. He could see that Naruto had a hope that wouldn't die.

"I do not know what I can do, but I will help however I can!" Lee exclaimed, watching them through the bars. Naruto smiled thankfully.

"Thanks Lee. It's nice to know I'm supported." His gaze turned serious. "But you two must promise me that you will not, under any situation, repeat my words. It is vital that this stays between the three of us." The two brunets nodded.

"You have my word!" Lee assured.

"Me too," Kiba added.

Naruto's stiff shoulders relaxed as he gazed up at the ceiling, seemingly looking through it.

"My Lady Athena, I will not fail," he whispered.

* * *

Sorry for a short chapter. I was trying to make up for the days I missed. Srry about that. -Plot bunny hits with a stick- Ow! At least I tried!

*370 metres in width and 142 metres in length

-Jeya-


	5. Chapter 5

Hiiiiiiii! uh... Here's a virtual cookie for everyone reading this! And many thanks to Tigrezz-chan for her feedback! (Have a Neji plushie!) Thanks a bunch, Tigrezz-chan!

A/N: Naruto, Greek Deities, Rome, and the Coliseum don't belong to me

A/N 2: Incorrect usage of Greek/Roman mythology

A/N 3: Warning: Hidan's (and Naruto's!) language O.o

A/N 4: All flames will be used to sacrifice to Jashin

* * *

The Value of a Soul

Chapter 5: Normalities and Abnormalities

Neji silently opened the door leading to the blonde's prison cell. Quietly, he stepped in. His eyes scanned the scene before him soundlessly.

Lee was leaning against the wall, snoring slightly. As Neji watched, the legionary drooped, and slid down to the floor, where he lay in an uncomfortable looking position that would leave him sore when he woke up.

Opalescent eyes drifted over to where Kiba lay in the back of the cell, whimpering in his sleep. The brunet was repeatedly running his finger down his neck and clawing at ground frantically. The prince wondered what was going on in the dog boy's head.

His pearls whisked to Naruto who laid draped atop the frigid stone floor nearby the gate. Neji blinked unhurriedly. A lithe tan arm was stretched across the floor, and another was bent up to his whiskered cheek as a makeshift pillow. His legs bent ever so slightly, and his chest rose and fell at a leisurely pace.

Neji frowned. Come to think of it, now that he looked closely, Naruto's cheek didn't display any sign that he had injured it the eventide before. Pale grey eyes drifted over to the blonde's wrist. There was no scar from the cut he had inflicted on himself either. Neji's frown deepened.

He strode over to the and looked down. The blonde was a quiet sleeper. In fact, if it weren't for the rise and fall of his chest, he could be mistaken as dead.

He was in arms reach. Hesitantly, Neji reached through the bars, and placed his hand on the youth's shoulder. The long-haired brunet was surprised. From the temperature in the cell, he would have expected the blonde to be ice-cold, but his porcelain fingers were met with a warmth that was akin to the warmth of sunlight on a spring morning.

"...Neji?" Naruto's eyelids fluttered open to see the brunet standing over him. Sitting up, he yawned. "Is there anything you need of me?"

Neji nodded wordlessly. Naruto dipped his head in acknowledgement, as he slowly stood up. Grabbing the two bars in front of him, he bent them out of shape, until the gap was wide enough to walk through. Stepping out of the cell, he wrenched the bars back to normal.

Neji strolled out of the prison door without a comment, motioning for the blonde to follow him.

* * *

"Go," Neji ordered stiffly, pointing to the open gate. Naruto nodded, and shot him a small smile before traipsing into the arena that he had already been acquainted with once.

Neji watched as the gate closed, before doing an about face to the palace.

Naruto's feet disturbed the sandy ground as he stepped in. The gate closed behind him with an ear-aching creak. He blinked slowly, and beamed.

"Oh! Hello again, guys!" he called. They stared silently at him.

A lissome long-haired blonde eyed him carefully. The blonde's hair was held on the top of his head in a half-ponytail, secured with a leather strap. His hair hung down to the middle of his back, and a large bang covered the left side of his face.

At first Naruto could see nothing out of the ordinary with this gladiator, save the fact that he seemed to have a slight maidenlike quality.

"Hey!" The blonde raised a hand in greeting. "I'm Deidara, yeah!" His voice was surprisingly deep, but that would be the last thing in the list of reasons Naruto had for staring at him. Deidara sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I know. The mouth, right, yeah?" Naruto bit back a comment about speech impediments, and simply nodded dumbly.

The other blonde put his hands on his hips, and leaned his weight onto one side, making him seem even more feminine.

"The least you can do is talk, yeah!" he said. Naruto scratched his head.

"Uh...how many mouths do you have?" he asked. Deidara laughed in amusement.

"Oh that, yeah. I have four, yeah." Naruto suspected both his hands had mouths, but he didn't know where the fourth one was. Something told him he didn't want to know either.

"Okay..."

Deidara turned to another one of the gladiators.

"I guess I have to give it to him, yeah. He's said more than anyone else other than you guys when they first saw these, yeah," he remarked, lifting his hands as if trying to prove his point.

"So this is the new man-whore in the fucking business? You look more male-prostitute than Deidara! I mean put on a fucking shirt!" Naruto bit back shocked laughter at all the profanities in that sentence. He stared at the speaker.

"You're one to talk. You aren't wearing a shirt either, and you have the nerve to call me a man-whore? I think not."

The speaker was a pale-skinned, (mind you not as pale as Neji) mid-aged man with a well muscled body. Affirming Naruto's observations, he was wearing no shirt. Strapped to his back was the large red-bladed three pronged scythe. His hair was a pale shade of grey that was almost white, but he in no way looked old.

"Aw, not another one of you clean-spoken bastard youths," he groaned. Naruto let loose a vulpine smirk.

"Oh is that so? You're probaably just so fucking excited to see the son of Venus herself that your whorish erection is getting all jacked up. I bet you've already sold your fucking body to satan as his goddamned fucking pleasure slave so I'm sorry but I can't fuck with you, you jackassed fag!" Naruto retorted, fox smirk in full effect.

Everyone in the arena froze at the sudden vulgar outburst from the blonde. The blue skinned one with the giant sword suddenly burst into raucous laughter.

"Dear Diana, he got you good, Hidan! Even though I didn't understand half of what he said," he gasped, holding his sides as he chortled.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Hidan? This gladiator had a very dirty mouth indeed.

"Well, travelling with Chronos does have it's upside. I know all the future profanities. Mother became so angry when she found out..." He laughed at the memory. Everyone fell silent. He looked around. "What?" The tall blue-skinned one stared disbelievingly at him.

"You weren't joking?" he asked incredulously. The blonde tilted his head to one side confusedly.

"What with?" he asked.

"When you said you were the son of-" Naruto abruptly held up his hand, cutting off the shark-faced man's sentence. He turned to Gaara.

"You...you never told them?"

The redhead shook said body part. Naruto bit his lip.

"All right. _Do not, _under any circumstance, reveal my identity to anyone. I usually don't favour being this harsh, but if I find that any of you said anything, I _will _kill you." Gaara nodded.

"And I stand with Lord Naruto," he added. The raven dipped his head.

"You have me sworn to secrecy," he assured. "And you may call me Itachi."

"Yeah, me too. I'm Kisame," the shark-like one introduced.

"You are so fucking _awesome!_" Hidan excaimed, grinning. "Although you fucking cheated." Naruto shrugged.

"I'm not going to speak in that fashion as easily as you though," he informed.

* * *

"You may take your leave," a coldly familiar voice broke through their training.

Immediately, the other gladiators stopped and turned to the prince, bowing out of respect. Naruto smiled and walked up to him.

"Thank you. I need to heal," he remarked, glancing at all his minor wounds. Neji raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

The brunet led the way as they headed back to the palace, paying no heed to the blonde behind him. He didn't know why he was allowing the blonde so many opportunities to escape. He did note that said blonde never attempted to escape, and he didn't question it.

When they stepped into the inner court of the mansion, the alabaster-skinned youth turned to Naruto. He found no traces of wounds on his skin, not even blood. No scars or anything.

"May I accompany you to your quarters?" Naruto asked, politely enough he hoped. Neji stared at him for a while without blinking, before turning his back to the blonde.

"If that is what you wish," he simply replied, his voice betraying nothing.

When they made it into the prince's quarters, Naruto walked over to the aviary. He smiled. There were proabably at least three dozen birds in the fixture, and he recognized them all.

"I do hope you take good care of my friends?" he suggested. Neji's back was turned to him.

"Why do you ask? Do you too think I have no heart, and if I do, it's made of stone?" he replied. Naruto stiffened. Neji chuckled humourlessly.

"I know what the soldiers and commoners say about me. The exact same everyone says about me." Naruto pivoted to face the brunet's back. He strolled over to him at a leisurely pace.

"I have heard what they all say. I know what they think about you," he began. Neji hissed quietly. "But I also know that they're wrong!" Now it was Neji's turn to stiffen.

"What. Did. You. Say." He half-turned to see the blonde at the corner of his vision. Naruto smiled softly.

"I said, I believe that they're wrong about you."

Neji whisked around, and struck the blonde's cheek with some degree of force. He heard a very satisfying crack and saw crimson liquid drip down the corner of the blonde's mouth.

"Well I want you to know that I think they may be right. I'm nothing but a monster, and I don't care. I feel nothing for others, lest it be hatred, or anything of the like," he whispered sibilantly.

"Neji... there's good in everyone. There's good in you. You're trying to bury it because of something that happened in your life. I want to know what it was," Naruto stated, wincing slightly at the pain in his jaw. The youth may have broken it.

"Good? What is this good you speak of?" Neji hissed. "Good is only a ruse to cover up all the hatred within you. Good is a poison that threatens to choke you from your true feelings. There is no such thing as good, just like there are no such things as gods!"

The brunet brought his clenched fist back, to strike the blonde again, feeling inexplicably enraged. Naruto caught his fist, and smiled warmly at him, despite the fact that his jaw seared with pain when he did so.

"Do you remember what I said, Neji?" he asked. "About my blood? I said I would never let you see it, unless it be of my own will."

The brunet prince didn't see where this was going. Naruto closed his eyes, the smile still plastered on his face. Neji, after years of experience, had learned how to read emotions very well. He couldn't understand why the youth was smiling a real smile.

"I have a feeling you will be seeing quite a lot of my blood," Naruto informed. Neji drew back his fist. What was that?

"Do me a favour and get out," Neji murmured in a threatening undertone. "I want to kill you, but at the same time I don't. So unless you want to meet your end here and now, leave!" he ordered.

Naruto nodded in assent and stepped out of the room, hearing a shriek emit from the lower grounds.

He sighed. Who did Neji spear this time? This was not going to be an easy mission. At all.

* * *

Trribly sorry for the lack of length in the chapter. I only had so much time... Anyways, it seems like I'm bent on driving Neji and Naruto apart instead of bringing them together. I'm sorry about all the Naruto abuse going on. I'll try not to injure his face anymore, but no guarantees that he won't get injured again. And sorry is Neji's being a bastard. He'll come around. I promise. _"And I never go back on my word! Because that's my ninja way!" _quot: -Uzumaki Naruto

Anyways...oh I dunno. Wanna cookie?

-Jeya-


	6. Chapter 6

Hallo! Imma back! Not that I was gone... Soooo, to Tigrezz-chan, I know I'm using Naruto to rub Neji the wrong way, but canonically, doesn't he always do that? I mean when he meant to tell Sakura she had monster strength as a compliment, but she took it the wrong way? Anyways, you're right, it _is _amusing. Either that or I'm sadistic. XD

A/N: Naruto, Greek Deities, and Rome don't belong to me

A/N 2: Incorrect usage of Greek/Roman mythological characters

A/N 3: All flames will be used to sacrifice (the flamer XD) to Jashin

* * *

The Value of a Soul

Chapter 6: Emotions and Paranoia

Neji took inhaled deeply, his anger temporarily sated. He didn't usually kill on a whim, but the blonde, while he intrigued the prince, deeply infuriated him as well, for what reason the brunet knew not.

He peered down from the balcony and smirked sardonically. Well. Right through the skull. And he wasn't even aiming. Hm. He averted his eyes from the dead maiden, javelin through her head.

The brunet youth, turned and walked back into his quarters, headed for his aviary. His smirk softened slightly, until his face was again cynically blank. Why did he take care of the feathered creatures anyways? They would die eventually.

His eyes narrowed as he quietly hissed in annoyance. What were the blonde's motives?

Oh sure, the prince, like every other person of high rank, had to study history. He knew all about Elysium and Tartarus, but they were fake. He knew it. If he simply leaped off the balcony and broke his neck, that would be it. Nothing more. Right?

Oh wonderful. He sighed and did an about face. Now he was doubting himself. His gaze hardened. He was the prince, and heir to all of Rome. He had no room to doubt himself! Satisfied, he sat down on his bed, clearing his mind of the blonde.

* * *

Naruto travelled, unescorted, back to his prison cell. He winced as a fresh burst of pain erupted through his head. Instinctively, his hand flew to his broken jaw.

He inwardly smiled in amusement. Even when he didn't desire to, he always brought across things that were almost always taken the wrong way.

He strode casually into the prison, nursing his cheek carefully. Lee, who was in the middle of a conversation with Kiba, turned at the interruption. The legionary smiled, and opened the gate.

The blonde walked in, and sat down across from Kiba, running his hand along his jawline. When he was satisfied that it had been sufficiently healed, he gingerly brought his hand down, and grinned.

"Neji has a hard fist," he remarked sheepishly. Kiba chuckled.

"Do you have a motive behind all this, or are you just masochistic?" he asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Or maybe I have a habit of opening my mouth to say the wrong thing at the wrong time." Kiba cocked his head to one side, and ran his finger down his neck.

"You? Are you serious? You have the most silver tongue of anyone I've met, and you think you're prone to ambiguity?" Naruto laughed, a bubbly ringing laugh that echoed around the dank space.

"You'd be surprised," the blonde replied. "But Neji does hit hard. He broke my jaw. What is it about me that makes him so angry? It's like I have a special ability to unwittingly provoke him." Kiba shrugged.

"Maybe it's because you're attractive, and he's jealous?" he suggested. Naruto's utter 'what the fuck?!' face shone bright and clearly in the moderately dark cell. Kiba shrugged yet again. "Hey I thought I was perfectly straight until I ended up stuck in the same cell as the son of Aphrodite."

"...erm...Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Naruto asked. Kiba burst into laughter.

"It depends on how you take it!" he replied. Naruto groaned and rolled his eyes.

"And I thought _I _was ambiguous," he muttered. The brunet looked at him indignantly.

"Hey! It's not my fault you're the first youth I've ever seen as attractive, but honestly, I guess that comes as no surprise, seeing that you are the son of the goddess of beauty herself," Kiba rambled.

Naruto silently groaned complaints to his mother, who had always been known to make any god she wished fall head over heels for her. Unfortunately, this part of her genes were passed onto him, and apparently it made him attractive to both genders.

"Honestly Kiba? Thanks for the compliments and all, but if you keep rambling on about it, I swear I am going to eviscerate you and feed your entrails to Cerberus," Naruto teased. Kiba's eyes widened ever so slightly, and the blonde smirked, satisfied.

"Oooh! Cerberus, the three headed dog? What's he like?" the brunet asked. Naruto sighed. He should have known better than to bring up an infamous dog to an apparent dog-lover.

"Well, he's actually really intimidating, but he is the guardian of Tartarus, so that's only to be expected. He's really great, even though he unintentionally hurts people. He doesn't realize his own strength. His snakes are okay too I guess..." He laughed slightly. "He can be a bit over-friendly at times, but he's just a really big softie one you get to know him. If he likes you that is."

"Wow! He sounds great and all. I wish I could see him, but I guess to do that I'd have to be dead... ah well." The brunet sighed. Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, he is great," he admitted.

"Hello?" a familiar soft voice called. The type of voice that did not in any way suit the prison they were currently in. Naruto looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Hinata," he greeted, raising a hand, before allowing it to drop. The raven-haired girl blushed ever so vaguely. Opalescent eyes drifted over to the brunet sitting across from Naruto.

"Legionary Inuzuka? What are you doing in there?" she asked. Kiba grinned cockily, and shot her a two finger salute.

"You can call me Kiba, your highness. I'm not a legionary anymore.I got chucked in here for badmouthing his royal pain," he replied cheekily. She smiled and shook her head.

"You really should...oh never mind." She slipped a tray of food under the grate. Naruto made a gesture at the tray.

"Help yourself," he offered. Kiba blinked uncertainly.

"You sure?" Naruto nodded.

"I don't exactly need to eat," he informed. The brunet raised an eyebrow at this, but needed no second bidding. He turned back to the princess. "Thanks, Hinata," he said. She blinked, blushed, and swiftly left the dungeon prison to swoon elsewhere.

"Hey Lee," he called to the bushy-browed legionary standing guard. "What were you two conversing about earlier?" The soldier ran his hand through his bowl-cut hair.

"Well, one of our friends, or at least acquaintances, is acting strangely. And what makes it more suspicious, is that he works for the emperor as a double agent."

"Oh?"

Lee nodded. Naruto leaned against the wall, thoughts rushing through his head. The emperor had a double agent working for him? Wasn't that rather risky? Seeing that the 'double' part referred to the the fact that the agent pretended to be loyal to one side, while secretly delivering information to another.

"I see..."

Naruto unhurriedly got onto his feet, and retreated to the back of the cell.

Naruto snapped out of his meditational reverie, as soon as his instincts told him that it was almost dawn. Stetching, he walked over to the cell gate.

A few second later, there was no sign of Naruto, only a small white dove that looked completely animalistic, except for the fact that it retained the blonde's brilliant eyes.

Silently flitting through the bars, he headed for the door, flying through the bars that created a small window in it.

When he was freed, he swooped up until his wings grazed the ceiling, and fluttered in a random direction, hoping to find one of the palace gardens.

The slight breeze sighing in the crisp morning air ruffled his feathers gently, as he flitted into a garden, landing softly on the dew dripping blades of grass.

Naruto became himself again, and sat on the grass, his head tossed back, facing the sky in contentment. His lips curved upward slightly as the sun's first beams struck his surroundings, bathing it all in a soft, warm, golden glow. Closing his eyes, he slipped back into his half conscious reverie.

* * *

Neji was never one to be a late riser. He instinctively always awoke right at dawn. Frowning, he picked at the snarls in his hair, pulling some of the dark brown locks out in the process. After fifteen minutes of painstakingly brushing through the mess, he sighed in satisfaction.

Throwing on a decent outfit, he fixed the silver coronet around his head, and fastened the clasp into his hair.

He walked out of his quarters, and strolled through the halls, his stoic expression relaxing slightly at his solitude. Changing his direction, he decided on a small trip to the nearest palace garden.

His mind wandered as he allowed his feet to lead him. Biting his tongue in thought, he almost didn't realize he had entered one of the gardens.

Scanning the landscape, he almost smiled at the peace that reigned in the small enclosure. Almost. His eyes landed on a certain blonde, sitting quietly in the grass.

Neji blinked, and stared at the slender, well muscled, tan figure of the blonde. Said blonde had a small sparrow perched on a slender finger, and was humming to it softly. His eyes were closed, and light danced around the long golden lashes of the youth. The edges of his full lips were curved up into a slight smile.

If he had not seen the blonde on many an occasion before, the brunet would have thought he was an angel.

The prince mentally cursed himself for making such observations. What was Naruto doing here in the first place? How on earth did he get out of the cell? Well, there was the ever popular bend the bars with abnormal strength. And yet, something troubled Neji.

"A wonderful morning to you, Neji."

The brunet was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of an annoyingly familiar voice. He was rather antagonized by the fact that the blonde refused to acknowledge his superiority.

Naruto's aquamarine orbs eyed the prince, not sure what to make of the situation. Trapped in his trance-like state, as opposed to sleep, he nearly hadn't heard the youth enter into the garden. When he had, he decided to feign unawareness.

"Naruto," the brunet blandly acknowledged. The blonde smiled hazily, inviting him to sit. Against his more intelligent, better judgement, his feet carried him to the blonde, and sat him down on the damp turf. He mentally facepalmed.

They sat in distinctly uncomfortable silence, each fully aware of the other's presence.

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked in a monotone, his voice void of emotion. In fact, he was in such a good mood at the time, there was no emotion in his voice whatsoever, postive, or negative. "And if you can escape from your cell so easily, why are you here and not fleeing?"

"I came here because I missed seeing the sunrise. Back home, the sunrises were always so beautiful...I always awoke to witness it," Naruto answered, a tinge of wistfulness entering his voice. He sighed, and leaned back slightly, allowing his arms to support him as he gazed up at the vibrantly coloured sky.

"Neji, have you ever noticed the array of colours at dawn and dusk? It's a priveledge to see the sky at those hours, when you never see them at any other time of day. I love sunrises and sunsets because they're art that no one on this earth can ever truly replicate," he murmured, his eyes growing slightly sad as he heard no apparent reply from the youth next to him.

"Colours..." the prince finally murmured softly, his mind rushing back at mach speeds. His voice abrutly dropped in temperature. "Colours," he repeated. "The things that were most notable that night." His voice grew slightly haunted. "That cursed godforsaken night."

Naruto internally groaned. From experience, he knew the prince was not going to be happy. He didn't like seeing people like the brunet snap like this.

"The sky was so black...the colour of death. The stars glittered darkly... so hostile...like the eyes of my enemies. But those weren't in the least forboding compared to what I saw next. The moon..." He paused, feeling a warm liquid in his hands. He cupped them in front of his face, blatantly staring at them. "The moon was the colour of blood."

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek. Even the times when Neji had raised his voice in anger against the blonde, was more preferable to this. The youth's voice was barely above a whisper, yet it was dark enough to rival the night sky, and laced with enough hatred to put Medusa to shame. The brunet looked like he was going to say more.

"Silence," Naruto ordered. Surprisingly, the youth by him obeyed, inhaling sharply. Naruto reached over, and took a slender porcelain hand in his. The prince froze. "Neji, I can understand that what you speak of is a painful topic. If it truly hurts you so, do not speak of it." Neji's eyes hardened as his lips curved into a bitter smile.

"There's something in you that forces my mind to relieve that moment," he bluntly stated. Naruto stood up and let go of the cold hand, smiling sadly.

"If I remind you of something painful, I will leave. I don't want to force you to think of something that troubles you."

Before Neji had a chance to respond, the blonde was already out of sight.

* * *

Wellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllp. I uhm...whatever. Have a cookie, and hit the plot bunny on the nose for me before I go insane. OH WAIT I ALREADY AM! Pleez hit him still! Ooooh I know, hit him and you get a Gaara plushie!

Plot Bunny: Blackmail! It's blackmail, I tell you!

Me: Shut up and be a good punching bag.

-Jeya-


	7. Chapter 7

Peas! I mean Peace! Do you like pancakes? Wait...oh sorry, wrong server. Wait a few will you? -insert technical noises and all that crap- Ah, that's better. Hello-_ow! _Quit hitting me you stupid plot bunny! Anyways, sorry about that. So where are we? Neji's going paranoid! So uncharacteristic of him, is it not? But then again, I'm the queen of OOC-ness, aren't I. (I can never seem to make _anyone _be in character!)

Buut, I wanted to stop a certain _some_one from being serious sooo...

A/N: Naruto, Greek Deities, and Rome don't belong to me. (Why do I even f*cking well bother saying this every chapter?)

A/N 2: Incorrect usage of Greek/Roman mythological characters/creatures

A/N 3: All flames will be used to sacrifice to Jashin.

* * *

The Value of a Soul

Chapter 7: A Light and the Darkness

Neji cursed the nonexistent gods for showing such weak emotions. After all, emotions were for the weak, so all who exposed emotion were weak. Or that was Neji's reason at least. The fact that the blonde had seen him like that only served to add to his unjustified loathing towards him.

He inwardly laughed mirthlessly. He knew perfectly well of the gossip circulating about him. He had either a heart of stone, or no heart at all. The brunet found it so common to hear, that it became a tiresome exercise to taint his hands with the speakers' blood.

So he let the gossip disperse among his subjects. After all, the more they feared him, the better off he would be. Or that was his logic, to be precise.

Unfortunately, he wished they were right. He wished he did have a heart of stone. It was much more preferable as opposed to what he had, and he hated everything for it, himself included. His heart was instead brimming with venom.

It was practically seeping, _oozing,_ with the poison, that seemed to take pleasure in voraciously devouring his sanity, rendering him nothing but an unfeeling monster. He himself had even acknowledged his dark person, and in fact, seemed to take pride in it. That just made him hate himself all the more.

But he was too lost. His sight had long ago diminished to nothing, and now, he was wandering aimlessly in a world of darkness, seeking solace, and only finding it at the expense of others. He had gotten so used to living in this darkness.

Then he chanced a glance around himself, and caught sight of a spark. A spark that lit up his dark existence. But he was lost, and accustomed to the feeling. He hated the light. He wanted it gone. He loathed it. He wanted so badly to extinguish the light. Or did he?

Dear _gods, _he was confused.

* * *

As soon as Naruto was aware that he was no longer in the sights of the prince, he morphed back into the dove. Flying in the direction of his dungeon cell, he became consumed in his thoughts.

Neji had branded himself as a monster. Naruto didn't believe him to be so. Oh sure, the brunet was socially retarded, but it wasn't exactly the brunet's fault.

From experience, the blonde knew that the emotional repression was due to a negative event that had progressed somewhere in the prince's life. The fact that the brunet covered it so well, impressed the blonde, but he had hidden his emotions a bit too well. A bit too well for it to be normal.

Naruto, being the son of the goddess of love, had extremely potent insight. He was able to see that the repression was nothing but a well played façade. Reaching deeper, he could also tell that the youth's emotions had long since been crushed to fragments.

However, this gave him hope, albeit a seemingly insignificant supply. After all, crushed, could be repaired. Shattered could be fixed. Broken could be healed. And when the blonde set his mind to it, he had the perseverance that left not a shadow of a doubt in the minds of any being, Olympia or Earth.

Fluttering past the window bars, he flew to the cell gates.

Kiba raised an eyebrow lazily.

"Who let the bird in?" he deadpanned. Lee simply chose to stare stupidly at the dove, who, if doves could sigh, attempted to, but only succeeded in a small crooning sound. Naruto transformed.

"Hey guys. Hope I didn't worry you too much. I just wanted to go see the sunrise," he explained. Kiba blinked unhurriedly, as if trying to see if his eyes were deceiving him.

"I know I shouldn't be surprised," Kiba commented. "But I am," he added. Naruto laughed.

"There are many things in my range of power," he informed. "Although they are mere regularities among the deities."

"This undoubtedly amazing ability that you posses, brings out more of your youth than is already being shown! We should celebrate this discovery of eternal youth!" a certain legionary exclaimed. Kiba groaned. Naruto shot a sideways glance at his prison-mate.

"Has he been drinking?" he asked quietly. Kiba shook his head.

"Thank Diana no! When He drinks, he's a lot worse than this. This is how he usually is." Naruto raised an eyebrow, bemused.

"I see...so this is what I have to tolerate now?" The brunet nodded.

"Hello!" a cheerful, yet unfamiliar voice called, as the prison door slammed open.

Naruto's eyes immediately flew to where the intruder was situated, to be met with an unfamiliar girl holding a tray of food. Bounding over, she slid the tray under the gate.

The girl had dark brown hair tied into two buns either side of her head. Her fringed bangs fell either side of her face, almost, but not quite framing it. Naruto noticed that she kept her hair in place with silver throwing needles. He blinked.

She was clad in a pale pink dress that held with one strap on her left shoulder, and fell just above her knees. With this, she wore a brown leather sash, strapped with an array of cases. On her right arm, there rested a silver armband.

Her eyes were large, dark brown orbs, that held a flash of determined stubbornness, and her skin was pale, but had quite a few scars here and there.

"Oh hi, Tenten!" Kiba called. The maiden grinned and waved.

"Hey Kiba! You've fallen into the fire again, haven't you. What did you do this time?" Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Badmouthed his royal stick up the ass," he replied. Tenten bit the edge of her tongue.

"Honestly can't say I blame you for that, but you should know better!" she reprimanded. "Oh and who's handsome over here?" she asked. Naruto, knowing Kiba had the fault of opening his mouth too wide, slapped a hand over it.

"I'm Naruto," he answered. "A pleasure to meet you." She waved.

"You too! It isn't often that we get such polite youths thrown into prison. What did you do?" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly.

"I got mad at the prince, and hit him," he replied. Tenten laughed.

"He had it coming to him!" she exclaimed. "But seriously, people know better than to act so rashly with his highness," she added.

"You see...I'm not from around here," he explained, clamping his hand firmly ove the dog-boy's mouth, despite his struggling.

"But surely you knew of the royal family in Rome. They're famed throughout the entire world!" Naruto nodded.

"I heard of them, but I never actually paid much attention to what they were like," he admitted.

"Ah. Anyways, Princess Hinata needed to attend this council thing, so she told me to deliver you guys breakfast. She's pretty much a polar opposite from the prince when it comes to attitude. Much better character," Tenten commented. Naruto didn't comment on this.

"What's your position here?" he asked, out of curiosity.

"Oh, me? I'm Princess Hinata's personal servant and confidante as well as aide," she replied. "I guess you could rank me as a slave though," she added thoughtfully. "Because I was bought, and I don't get paid for this stuff...well I kind of do, because Princess Hinata is a generous mistress..." she rambled on. She abruptly stopped, and took a closer look at him.

"Wait a minute...you're the one Princess Hinata was talking about?" she asked. Naruto blinked. The princess talked about him?

"She talks about me?" Tenten bit her bottom lip.

"Well you fit her description. And she was correct. You _do_ rival Venus!" Naruto blinked. What on earth? He groaned. _Mother... _

"Aphrodite," Kiba, corrected. Naruto's head swivelled to face him, realizing that he had taken his tan limb off the brunet's mouth. "Not Venus," he went on. "Aphrodite."

"We aren't Greek," Tenten informed.

"You are," Kiba retorted. Her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, but now I'm Roman," she said. "And next you'll end up telling me Hera is looking out for me," she added. "Not Juno."

"You know, they are basically the same person. They just prefer their Greek names," Kiba countered. Naruto shot him a warning glance, and he realized he had said too much. The brunette raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"Oh? And how, may I ask, do you know what?" Kiba grinned cheekily, and a touch nervously.

"Errm...no you may not ask," he replied. Her lips curved into a feral grin.

"Inuzuka, when I want to know, I will find out," she warned. She pleasantly waved at them before exiting. Kiba heaved a sigh of relief.

"Now you see why I covered your mouth?" Naruto asked.

"Oh please! Do not fight! We have no need for such unyouthful acts of violence!" Naruto turned to face him.

"We weren't going to fight," he deadpanned. Lee backed away.

"I am sorry for contradicting someone superior to me as you!" he quickly said. Naruto wondered if the youth should be an actor instead of a legionary. He'd be perfect for arena comedies.

"No big deal, Lee," he replied, sighing ever so slightly.

"Thank you for your forgiveness! And if I offend you again, I shall do five-hundred laps around the coliseum!" Lee exclaimed. Naruto blinked, and faced Kiba.

"He can do that?" The brunet sighed.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Kiba replied. Naruto decided not to question.

"Anyways, you should really eat breakfast," he told him. The brunet didn't need to be told twice.

"I wonder what sort of council was going on," Naruto thought out loud.

"Beats me," the dog-boy replied, through a mouthful of his breakfast.

* * *

"Do you understand this, Hinata, Neji?" Hiashi asked, sternly. The two nodded, one with apprehension in her eyes, the other with no expression in his.

"Father, is that all there is to know about this?" Neji asked in a monotone. Hiashi looked almost proud as he gazed at his son.

"I understand, Neji. If the council agrees, he or she will be delivered to you, to do as you wish."

A malicious smile crept onto the prince's face and he licked his lips, a dark look clouding his twin pearls.

"Oh don't worry, Father. I promise I'll be...thorough."

"However, we are still to see if what is suspected is true," Hiashi added. Neji's face slipped back into an emotionless mask.

"I understand, Father," he replied. Hinata nodded, but said nothing. The two royals were dismissed, and the council was left to sort out other matters.

"Brother..." Hinata, began, nervously.

"Yes Hinata?" Neji responded. The brunette bit her bottom lip.

"If...if you do get them, kill them quickly," the princess requested. Neji halted in his tracks.

"Hinata. This is a serious matter, and will be taken care of as seen fit. If I get whoever it is, I cannot promise you such a thing." He continued walking. "But for you, I'll try and make it as quiet as possible," he added.

"Yes brother," Hinata replied, shoulders sagging dispiritedly.

"I am sorry Hinata," Neji apologized in a voice that he himself could barely hear. He cursed himself for saying it out loud. Now he was going soft? He hissed quietly.

"Did you say something, brother?" Hinata asked.

"No!" the brunet replied, almost immediately. She questioned him no further, but she swore she had heard something.

They parted ways, and she headed to her quarters. That was probably the most that her brother had ever spoken to her in a week, even though it was concerning a matter of execution. She smiled softly.

* * *

Ok. uh. Yeah. so. Uh, I've got nothing. How about you? Uh, yeah.

P.S. Please hit the plot bunny. Thank you for your co-operation.

-Jeya-


	8. Chapter 8

Yo. First of all, I'd like to dedicate this story to Tigrezz-chan, who has pretty much been the only one faithfully reviewing (and reviewing in general) this story. :D Thx Tigrezz-chan! Anyways, to your theory on the last chapter, you could be right, but you could be wrong. It depends on how you look at it. What is to happen has already been determined, but it's not yet been clarified so... I guess we all have to see. But I know for sure where I'm going with this.

A/N: Naruto, Greek Deities, and Rome don't belong to me. The plot however, does.

A/N 2: Incorrect usage of Greek/Roman mythological figures

A/N 3: All flames will be used to sacrifice to Jashin. Thank you

* * *

The Value of a Soul

Chapter 8: Unprecedented Protection

"Tenten's awfully cheerful, is she not?" Naruto commented, as Kiba finished breakfast. He grinned.

"She may be friendly, but don't let it fool you. The maiden is lethal with any sort of long range weapon. Didn't you notice? She doesn't go anwhere unarmed. Her hair was fixed with throwing needles. And the cases on her belt have knives and daggers and whatnot. She also has weapons secreted on her person. Like underneath the decoupage on her sandals."

"Wow. I would've never have thought it," Naruto replied. Kiba nodded.

"Which also makes her an ideal protector for the princess as well as assistant," he explained. Naruto's lips curved upward.

"Yeah, that makes sense."

There was comfortable silence for a few moments, each in the prison lost in their own thoughts.

Naruto silently sighed. What was it about the prince that always made him hold back? After all, he could easily reduce the prince to whatever he wanted. He could force him to change, and it would be far easier. But he simply chose to ease into the cold crevices of the brunet's heart.

He had never felt like doing such a thing with anyone else, even when he had been assigned to such missions before. Of course, he had always succeeded, but somehow, this was different. He smiled at the irony of the situation. He, Naruto son of _Aphrodite_, for Zeus's sake! Was choosing the hardest path to reach someone. What was so different about the brunet anyways?

Well, he didn't believe in them. That was a start. He hadn't yet been stuck in that situatin until now. Then, he was more sadistic than anyone Naruto had yet to encounter. Medusa was nothing on him, which was pretty bad, once you looked at it.

Of course, he still had emotions, albeit, the ones that were revealed were hostile. Naruto found himself wanting to take those broken shards and piece them together, then restore it to a new figure. He had never felt this way wth anyone else yet.

"Naruto."

But then again, the prince hated him. He didn't even know why! The brunet even admitted he'd wanted to kill him. What was it in him that caused the brunet to loath him so?

"Naruto."

Kiba shook the blonde's shoulder until he snapped out of his thoughts. Naruto's eyes scanned around, and fell on the subject of his thoughts.

"Oh...sorry about that," he apologized. The prince didn't reply. "What do you need of me?" he asked. It had occurred to him, that whenever he spoke with the brunet, he would become almost formally polite, whilst he was perfectly casual with everyone else, the princess included.

"Your training," Neji answered tonelessly. Ah. Lee unlocked the gate, and the blonde stepped through.

As they walked, Naruto noticed that the royal was unusually subdued, which was pretty bad, since he was subdued almost all the time.

"Neji," he began. If he had heard the blonde, the prince gave no sign of it. "What's going on?" Still no reply. "Please tell me," the blonde pleaded. Wait what? Pleading for thing as trivial as this? What was wrong with him?

Neji bit his tongue to keep from replying. How did this concern the blonde again? Oh wait. It didn't. Therefore, he didn't have to answer.

Thankfully, before the youth could pester him any furthur, they were standing in front of the coliseum. Neji stopped walking.

Naruto shot him a glance with an unfamiliar expression on it, before continuing into the monument. The brunet ignored it, and headed back for the palace.

Naruto stole one last glance at him, before turning to his fellow gladiators. He saw them huddled in a group, even Gaara, talking in hushed voices.

"Guys?" The redhead looked up.

"Ah, Naruto."

"What were you talking about?" he asked. Itachi stood up, and stared thoughtfully at the blonde.

"Deidara was able to sneak into a council, and discovered some very interesting information," he replied carefully.

"Oh? And what, may I ask, was it?" Deidara flipped his hair, which had been resting on his abdomen, to his back.

"Apparently, there's a plot against the emperor and his children, yeah. They aren't sure who's behind it exactly, but they heard about it from...eyes, yeah," the long-haired blonde explained.

"That's what it was," Naruto murmured. His eye took on a faraway look, as he absentmindedly jumped up to one of the windows in the coliseum, and ran to the palace.

"What was that about?" Kisame wondered, watching him go.

Naruto jumped onto the edge of Neji's balcony, and was about to intrude on the prince, but the sight that met his eyes stopped him in his tracks.

The prince was kneeling on one of his mats, seemingly unaware of the blonde's presence.

In those slender alabaster fingers, rested a silver flute-like object, that the brunet skillfully played. From all that he had heard, he had not expected the prince to indulge in music.

Opalescent eyes remained closed, as fingers flew skillfully over the holes in the object. The tune emitting from the instrument was one of such solitary melancholy, that Naruto wondered what was in the prince's mind.

Said prince's upper body swayed to the music with the grace of a swan. His face, which Naruto could only see half of, was set into a sort of peacefully sad expression. Or at least that's what the blonde could see, when he carefully examined him.

Neji was fully aware of the blonde watching him from his balcony, although his eyes were shut. He could determine the aura of the strange youth. Unfortunately, no matter how much he screamed at himself to set the flute down and demand to know what the blonde wanted, his body was enraptured by the melody, even moving to it.

Finally, as the last few notes of the tune drifted off into the mid-morning air, Neji set the instrument in his lap, and opened his eyes.

"Why have you come?" he asked, his voice faraway and sombre. Naruto walked over and knelt down across from the prince.

"That was beautiful, Neji," Naruto complimented. Twin pearls lidded over.

"That means nothing to me," he responded tonelessly.

"Neji, why didn't you tell me?" he asked. Eyes still closed, the brunet raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't I tell you what?"

"What was going on. Someone is plotting against you and your family. Why didn't you tell me?" The prince's opals stared into sapphire orbs.

"It does not concern you," he answered. Naruto sighed, and averted his eyes from Neji's.

"I know that," he replied quietly. "But I care, Neji. Is it really so bad to care about you?" he asked. Neji blinked slowly.

"You care about me. What is this? No one should care." Naruto looked back at him, and Neji was surprised to see pain branded into them.

"Neji, everyone should be cared about. Even if they don't deserve it. Is it really so bad?" The brunet's eyes dropped to his hands.

"Yes," he replied softly. Naruto's enhanced hearing caught the single word as it floated off and disappeared.

"Why?" the blonde asked. "Why is it so bad?" Neji turned his head away.

"I will not show such weak emotions to anyone," he replied firmly. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Emotions aren't weak, Neji. There are many who are strong that show many emotions. In fact, they are what makes us strong. If we hide them all the time, it makes us insecure. Weak even."

"Emotions are what turned me into this," the prince replied, so quietly, it was almost inaudible. He looked as if he wanted to say more, but silenced.

"Neji, please tell me," Naruto softly pleaded. "I want to help. Neji, I know it's been such a short time, but I care about you. Deeply even. I want to help you." The prince's eyes flashed.

"You are just as weak as the rest! There is no one one can rely on but oneself," the brunet stated. Naruto sighed.

"You never knew what I was, Neji. But I can see into you. I refuse to do it though, because I want you to tell me," Naruto quietly informed. The prince inhaled sharply.

"And how do I know you are not lying to me? What are your intentions?" Naruto sighed.

"You want me to look into you?" he asked. Neji ran his tongue over his teeth.

"I want you to prove to me. You have never addressed me by my title. You have never acknowledged me as a superior. You have never respected me for my position. I want to see why. If you are as powerful as you claim to be..."

Naruto rested a tanned hand on a porcelain one. The prince's hand was cold. Almost like a corpse. But there was a pulse. He looked at their hands.

"I never addressed you by your title, because your actions do not earn you that title. I have never acknowledged you as a superior, because you are not. I don't respect you for your position. I respect people for who they are, not what rank they hold," Naruto whispered.

Normally, Neji would have gotten angry at the blonde, and hurt him in some way, but this time, there was something in his voice. Something that made Neji want to know. Know every single thing about the blonde, whose hand currently rested on his.

"What are you?" he asked. The hand departed from it's spot, and returned to the blonde's knee.

"I am not at the liberty to tell for more than my own sake," he answered.

"You want to know about me, yet I know nothing about you," the brunet reasoned.

"What do you want to know about me, other than who I am?" Naruto asked. Neji glanced out the balcony, and his eyes glazed over.

"What is it that makes me so angry when I see you? What is it that makes me want to see you? Why is it that I want to see blood drip from your body until you lay limp? Why is it that I want to see whoever hurts you meet the same fate? What is it that..." He trailed off in frustration. Naruto blinked. Then he blinked again. Then he blinked three more times.

"Neji..." he whispered.

The brunet inwardly groaned. _What have I done?_

"Just go," the brunet said. "Leave." Unlike all the other times, his voice held no threatening undertone, and he left no hints that he would injure the blonde across from him. Naruto bowed his head in assent.

"I will. But Neji..." Naruto smiled softly as he cupped the brunet's cheek in his hand.  
Neji stiffened, but didn't object. Internally, the prince was screaming at his body to get away then and there, but he didn't seem to have a lot of control over his body these days. Naruto's face drew closer. Neji's breath hitched apprehensively, albeit his eyes were as bland as ever.

"I want to protect you. And I will protect you. Even if it costs me my life."

* * *

"Prepare yourself, my loyal servants. Tonight we shall strike," a voice hissed, followed by a foreboding chuckle that held sadistic amusement in it.

"I understand," another voice clipped, as if wanting to make it's reply as short as possible verbally.

"And I've got what you want as well," a third voice joined. "Now what should we do? Quick? Slow? Agonizing? Painless? I've got all the different types."

"Ah yes...only the best for our royal family. I think this time, we'll go with the most potent one. The one irreversible once taken. The one that lets you feel every bit of agony while all stand helpless, unable to do anything," the first voice declared.

"And I get the prince," the second voice reminded.

"Patience, my dear helper. We shall take this in stages until all remains of the Hyuuga dynasty are forever erased. You will get the prince to yourself in due time. That is all I will say for now."

"Ah. Your creativity never ceases to amaze me, my Lord," the third voice praised.

"I know, I know. But then again, who would I be if my ideas weren't creative?"

* * *

There was a small clue in there as to who those three are. If you can guess, well...Uh... I don't know. But hopefully this chapter was okay. I personally thought it was unsatisfactory, but it was the best I could do with Itachi's theme stuck in my head.

-Jeya-


	9. Chapter 9

So...uh...yeah...uhm...

A/N: Naruto Greek Deities and Rome don't belong to me

A/N 2: Incorrect use of Greek mythological figures

A/N 3: All flames will be used to sacrifice to Jashin

* * *

The Value of a Soul

Chapter 9: Strikes in the Unknown

Neji couldn't believe the unfairness of the situation. Those walls he had worked so hard to build were now crumbling to nothing, destroyed to molecular size by a mere youth, and one he didn't even like at that!

"Why?" he breathed, his voice in a default monotone. Naruto moved back slightly to a more comfortable distance. The blonde allowed his tan hand to slip down to the brunet's shoulder.

"Why what?" he asked, confused.

Neji could feel it. The dark life he had been living in was slowly but surely disappearing as that spark he so desperately wanted to diminish, began to blaze. His fists clenched, as did his jaw.

"Why would you do such a thing?" he forced out in between gritted teeth.

Naruto smiled. At least he wasn't pulling away. That was a start. The blonde's eyes closed, and he even giggled lightly.

"Haven't you been listening Neji?" he teased. "I'm doing it because I care. And I'm not taking no as an answer either," he added. Neji's lips curved downwards into a small frown.

"I've known you for so short a time," he stated. "I don't even know if I can trust you. I don't even trust my own father fully. To add to that, all the other times you're here, I only get angry," he informed.

Naruto's hand slipped back onto his, and the blonde opened his eyes in a soft smile. Neji couldn't help but find this blonde more intriguing. His actions, his motives...they were so different than what Neji had grown up with.

"It's your decision to trust me. If I forced you to, I'm untrustworthy. But I'm going to try my best to gain your trust. And if you're going to ask why, it's all the same. Because I care." Naruto sighed.

Neji's frown deepened. What made this youth so different? All that he had been with since...that...had never been able to gain his trust. What made the blonde think _he _of all people could?

"If you do end up gaining my trust, there really _are _gods. You're not asking for a hard thing to grant. You're asking for a miracle. Not even my sister has been able to do that. My trust isn't easily won," he informed. Naruto laughed a tinkling bubbly laugh that almost made Neji's lips curve upwards. Almost.

"Well then, I'll gain your trust," Naruto confirmed. Neji shrugged.

"Do as you will, Naruto. But you have not attempted an easy task. However, you have come furthur than anyone I know. I'll give you that." Naruto grinned, and pulled the prince onto his feet before wrapping his arms around the lissome brunet in a hug.

"All right! Thanks, Neji!" he exclaimed.

"Let go of me, or I'll take back everything I said," the prince hissed. Naruto's face flushed and he surrendered his grip on the porcelain-skinned brunet.

"Sorry about that Neji." The prince scowled.

"Look. I let you do this because there's something different about you. You do not know how much you've done just by standing there. And I'm in no mood to tell you, so you may do as you wish, but I do not promise you anything," the brunet stated.

"I understand," Naruto said, smiling happily. He had come this far!

But there was something else too. He realized that for quite a while now, he hadn't been doing this for Athena's sake. He was doing this for the prince's own sake, because when he had spoken to Neji, he wasn't lying.

He did care. He could see into the prince. He didn't delve into the memories of the brunet, as he wanted the prince himself to reveal those things, but he could see that there were things in the prince that he found terribly...endearing?

No that wasn't the word. And besides. It was only how many days? He was the prince's protector, nothing more. Yes. Let's leave it there.

"Oh, and Naruto?" the blue-eyed youth snapped back to the present.

"Yes?" Neji's default bland expression bored holes into his head.

"If you were dismissed from prison, what would you do?" Naruto tilted his head to one side.

"What sort of question is that? I mean it's not like I have anywhere to go. I'd stay here," he answered. Neji blinked slowly. "Oh, and if you're actually planning on releasing me, I flatly refuse to leave the prison if you don't release Kiba as well," he added.

"Kiba?" Neji asked. Naruto nodded.

"You know, the one you refer to as Inuzuka? The one in the same cell as me? If he doesn't go free, I don't go free, because his offence was smaller than mine," the blonde justified.

"Very well then. You are dismissed from prison, as is Inuzuka. But he will serve as a kitchen servant in place of a legionary," Neji replied. Naruto sighed. This was the best he could do at the moment. "As for you, you should get back to training."

"On one condition," Naruto said, a sparkle of humour in his eyes. "You come. After all, if I need to train, and I can't let you out of my sight, then you're coming. Besides, you aren't particularily busy, are you?"

Neji sighed. "You're right. Father is only really concerned about my fighting ability, but that is perfectly fine, and from what I know, and what I can't see, you won't brook any argument." Naruto grinned victoriously.

"All right!"

Neji turned towards the door, but Naruto turned towards the balcony.

Naruto bit his thumb and hoped Neji wouldn't mind blood on his railing as he placed his thumb on it. Almost at once, a large bird appeared on the balcony. It was flaming.

Err...Pyro, will you extinguish yourself? We're on Earth." The bird dipped it's head, and soon it was a rich shade of brown and still abnormally large.

"Neji! Over here! It's faster!"

The prince turned around, and for the first time ever since who knows how many years ago, there was the barest glint of shock in his eyes.

"Naruto, what. Is. That. Thing. Doing. On. My. Balcony."

The brunet heard the large bird croon in annoyance. Or at least he assumed it was annoyance. It certainly sounded like annoyance.

"It's not a 'thing', Neji! Meet my friend Pyro! I summoned him to take us to the coliseum," Naruto replied, beaming at the brunet. Neji swallowed his questions and walked up to the bird hesitantly. "He doesn't bite," Naruto added.

The blonde clambered onto the bird's back, patting it, gently. He motioned for Neji to come sit.

"He's really experienced at flying fast, but steady. No surprise thee either. He's had centuries practice," he added. Neji bit his lip and as gently as he could, walked onto the birds back. Naruto was probably teasing like he always did.

His breath hitched as the large bird of indeterminate species lifted, and flew off. Naruto was right. The creature was indeed fast albeit it was perfectly still on his back, save the fact that the wind whipped their hair behind them. A few seconds later, they landed in the coliseum, surprising the five males who were sparring.

"Oy! Get the fuck off me you goddamned bird!" a voice screeched from below them. Naruto laughed.

"He can't understand you, Hidan," Naruto responded. "Oh, and Pyro? Move over to the side will you? I think you've stepped on one of my friends."

The bird stepped over to it's right, and sat down,sloping one large wing to allow it's two passengers safe access to the ground. Naruto ruffled his head fondly once he jumped down.

"Thanks a bunch, Pyro. I'll send you back now."

He performed a few patterns before placing his hand on the birds head. It disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sorry for keeping you guys waiting," he apologised.

"The fuck, bitch! Your goddamned birdbrain broke my ribs!" Hidan yelled, still on the ground. The prince and the blonde exchanged a look.

"Here. Let me help," Naruto offered, strolling up to the albino. Placing his hands on the toned chest of the other, he sped up the process, and removed his hands in the span of two minutes. "There. Now next time, get out of they way, okay?" Naruto said, pulling him to his feet.

Training progressed, and Neji watched the proceedings with disguised interest. He had never actually seen the blonde fight yet, and found his style rather unique.

The blonde was lithe and graceful in his movements, and tried his best to never actually deliver blows to his opponents. In there rare occasion where he had to, his strikes delivered significant injuries on his opponent.

Naruto sensed the sand under his feet begin to move. Before it could get a grip on him, he leapt out of the way, landing, and immediately bending back as a large sword swung where his neck was a moment ago, only to jump over Kisame as the blue-skinned man was hit by a red-bladed scythe.

"Ow..." the sharklike gladiator complained as the three blades struck his midriff. Naruto smiled, and placed his hands on the injured torso, holding long enough for the organs to repair, and the wounds to close. Kisame would still have the scars though.

He pulled the gladiator out of the way, just as the ground beneath them detonated, before gracefully leaping away as the sand grabbed at him.

By then, he was looking behind him, which gave Itachi enough time to slam into him and knock him into the ground. The raven held a knife to his neck. Naruto grabbed the knife with his free hand, and wrenched it to one side, the sheer strength from it, ripping the knife from the raven's grasp, and embedding it in the wall opposite of them.

Neji watched under half-lidded eyes, biting back the urge to join in and challenge the blonde himself. After all, he wasn't quite clear with the youth, and there was still something in him that hated Naruto, even if the prince didn't know what it was.

He bit is lips until he tasted the warm tangy flavour of blood. His eyes narrowed as he watched. He felt angry at himself. How had he come to be so weak? He had revealed so much to that blonde, and he barely even knew who he was! No one had ever made Neji feel so vulnerable. He wanted to satisfy himself in seeing the blonde's blood flow by his hand, but he couldn't.

Neji internally screamed in frustration. What was it about Naruto that made him so different? He was confused. Very confused.

He gritted his teeth, and remained silent.

* * *

"Hey, Kiba!" Naruto called as he traipsed into the prison, Neji following wordlessly. The brunet looked up, and grinned. His grin immediately dropped into a scowl as he saw who was following the blonde.

"Hi Naruto," he greeted. Naruto beamed as the next words flew out of his mouth.

"You're free!" he exclaimed, breaking the cell bars. The prince stared expressionlessly at them.

"Naruto, you didn't have to break the bars," he informed. "It costs to have them repaired."

Kiba blinked in shock. His eyes travelled from the smiling blonde, to the prince, who was staring at him impassively.

"Wha-what? Naruto!" the brunet stammered. Naruto's lips dropped into a mock frown.

"You know, you're also free to stay in there if you want." Kiba frowned.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Neji gritted his teeth and hissed in annoyance.

"Look, Inuzuka, you can stay in your comfortable cell if that is what you wish. I strongly recommend you do not. However, you are stripped of your position as legionary, and are now serving as a scullery servant," the brunet informed, growling slightly at how soft he sounded.

"Sorry about that," Naruto whispered. "It was the best I could do."

A moment later, there was a tangle of limbs on the floor outside the cell as the dogboy tackled the blonde in a bone-crushing hug.

"By Zeus! You really can do miracles!" Kiba exclaimed. Naruto's face flushed as he saw their bodies tangled in a quite compromising position. His eyes averted to Lee, who was watching the scene, a blinding grin pasted on his face.

"Err...you're welcome Kiba but-mmmph!" Naruto was cut off by tan lips on his. A moment later, the grinning Inuzuka, separated. Naruto glared at him "What the fuck was that!" he yelled. Kiba blinked, his face turning temporarily surprised.

"Wow. I didn't know you swear." he stated. His face contorted back into a grin. "That was a thank you, idiot! I mean there wasn't much else I could do!" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You could have said thank you," he deadpanned. Kiba's face turned red, and he sheepishly got off the blonde.

"Oh yeah...erm...sorry about that...heh.." A moment later, he jumped onto the blonde again and squeezed him, giving him puppy-dog eyes. His bottom lip trembled. "Please don't take it the wrong way! I mean I just thought a thank-you wouldn't be adequate!" Naruto smiled.

"It's all right. But you know, you didn't really have to show me _that _way," he replied. The Inuzuka blushed.

"Actually..." Naruto groaned silently. "I think I might like you..." the brunet murmured. Naruto ruffled his hair, still forgetting at they were both in an awkward position.

"I don't hate you for it Kiba," he said quietly. The brunet perked up at this. "But I can't return it," he added. The dog-boy drooped. Naruto smiled. He planted a small peck on the Inuzuka's forhead before sliding out of his grip. "But we can still be friends, right?"

"Maybe..." Kiba answered. "But can I take you out sometime?" Naruto took a nervous step back.

"Uh, Kiba? Are you feeling all right?" The brunet burst into laughter.

"Hey! I was only joking!" he blurted. Naruto pulled him into a headlock and ran his fist over his head. "Hey! Quit that!"

Neji couldn't help but feel a pang at the scene in front of him. It was a feeling he didn't recognize. Now he was more confused than earlier. What was this? And why did it hurt?

* * *

Neji Neji Neji. Poor oblivious Neji. This is slow progress. And Kiba is unconsciously helpng Naruto even though he doesn't know it! I just hope he doesn't go too far. After all, this is a NejiNaru, not a KibaNaru.

-Jeya-


	10. Chapter 10

Hiyas! So to everyone who didn't see the little addition coming, I barely brushed over it waaaaay back in chappie 6. However, we all know Kiba is brash, so his response shouldn't be _too _unexpected. Right?

A/N: Naruto, Greek Deities, and Rome do not belong to me

A/N 2: Incorrect usage of Greek mythological figures

A/N 3: All flames will be used to sacrifice to Jashin

* * *

The Value of a Soul

Chapter 10: Death's Best Friend

Naruto half-consciously watched the sleeping brunet. Said brunet looked so peaceful when he slept. So innocent. So free of everything that had him bound and gagged during the day.

His chest rose and fell at a sedate pace, his eyelids fluttering every now and then. Naruto smiled, and strolled over to the brunet, looking down at him. He sighed, and moved his gaze to the night outside.

It was mostly silent, and the stars glittered brightly on their backdrop of deep black. Naruto's smile turned a touch wistful. How he missed home. His aquamarine orbs trailed back onto the alabaster-skinned prince. But for some things, he guessed he would make sacrifices.

He closed his eyelids and relished the silence for a small moment. Unfortunately, it was short lived. Naruto could hear the door being opened, and before it could fully open, he jumped over, and faced the guard standing opposite of him.

"What is so important that Neji must be awakened?" he asked. "Because I would strongly suggest you do not disturb him in a rowdy manner, no matter how important."

The guard was obviously dishevelled, and he gazed nervously at Naruto.

"The prince's presence is needed immediately!" he whispered hotly. "Emperor Hiashi has been-" Naruto held a hand up, silencing him. He had a feeling that he knew what the guard was about to say.

"Not another word. I'll go wake him," he assured. He closed the door, ignoring the slightly shocked guard behind it. He dashed over to the bed.

"Neji!" he whispered. "Neji, wake up!" The prince slept on. Naruto groaned. Placing his hand on a shoulder, he shook it gently. Opalescent eyes snapped open, and a knife almost struck the blonde, had he not dodged. The prince glared at him.

"What do you want now?" he asked, rather peeved that he was awoken by the blonde. He was entitled to his rest, was he not? So what right did the youth have, to wake him up?

"Neji, your father has been poisoned. Your presence has been requested," Naruto informed. The brunet stiffened, and Naruto caught a completely unreadable expression run through his face. A moment later, his features were as impassive as ever.

The pearl eyes prince gracefully slid off the bed. Grabbing his coronet, he quickly slipped it onto his forehead before walking to the door. Unasked, Naruto followed.

Rounding a few corners, The two reached guarded doors. The two guards, caught sight of the prince, and bowed, opening the doors.

Neji stepped through, to find that Hinata was already there, her personal servant-girl standing worriedly beside her. The girl looked paler than usual, and her eyes were laced with fearful worry. Neji's default expressionless gaze moved to the bed in the room, where a pink-haired girl and a blonde woman were bent over his father, examining him furiously.

"What is going on here?" the brunet demanded. Hinata's eyes glazed over slightly as she turned her gaze to her brother.

"Father has been poisoned, and Sakura and Tsunade are unable to determine what was used to poison him, therefore, they are unable to make a remedy, brother," Hinata answered. Neji's eyes resembled twin shards of ice.

"For how long has Father been under the influence of the poison?" he asked. The blonde woman glanced up at him.

"Prince Neji, from what we can see, Emperor Hiashi has been suffering for at least two hours. He is a stubborn man. He refused to make any sound, therefore we have only just discovered that he has been poisoned."

Neji stiffened, and became as still as a statue, gazing expressionlessly at the scene, his chest barely rising and falling. Naruto found it amazing that the prince was able to even accumulate a decent amount of oxygen if he breathed that little.

Gently, he pulled the prince to one side. For some strange reason, the brunet submitted, barely even noticing. Naruto led him slightly away, so that no one else could hear them.

"Neji, do I have permission to help?" he asked quietly. Neji's eyes glazed over with something Naruto couldn't read.

"How can someone like you help?" he near spat, but to Naruto, he sounded tired. As if beyond his age. Naruto gazed right into his eyes.

"Please, Neji. Just at least let me try," Naruto requested. The blonde blinked. Why was he even asking? In any other situation, he would just barge in and do what he wanted. Why was the prince's opinion so important? After all, he never really acknowledged any form of royalty.

"Do as you wish. But it is hopeless," Neji replied, trying to sound indifferent. He was actually making a good attempt, but Naruto, being Naruto, could sense a hint of defeat in his voice. Had he been a normal person, he would have completely missed it.

Naruto nodded in thanks. The blonde walked up to the two women, and looked down at the emperor, who had blood covering his sheets and clothes, as well as his face. He shook, and coughed, another burst of blood leaving his mouth. He slumped tiredly, his eyes glazed over. Naruto wondered if he was even fully conscious.

"Allow me to help," he simply offered. The blonde woman raised an eyebrow.

"What can you do? You don't look like much at all," she judged. Naruto looked back down at the emperor.

"You don't know what I can do until I do it," he retorted. She smirked.

"You've got stomach kid, I'll give you that. I'm Tsunade, and this is my apprentice, Sakura," she introduced, pointing to the pink-haired girl. Naruto stepped away from them.

"I'm Naruto, but there's no time for introductions now," He said. "Do you have a knife, or anything sharp?" he asked. The pink-haired one handed him a scalpel.

He much preferred slitting to biting, as it proved less painful. Slicing his thumb, he handed the soiled scalpel back to her. Beding down so they couldn't see, he placed his bloody thumb on the floor, and muttered something under his breath.

He stood up, and the two females gawped.

"What is _that _doing here?" Sakura asked, slightly repulsed. Naruto glanced over to his right. Naruto held his arm up to his shoulder.

"Meet Loukas," he introduced. "Not venomous, but an expert when it comes to poisons," he added. The mountain king slithered onto his arm, wrapping itelf around the limb like a strange armband, and hanging loosely over his shoulders.

"And how are we supposed to heal our emperor with a snake?" Tsunade asked, incredulously. Naruto looked them in the eyes.

"Trust me," he answered. Lowering his arm, the reptile slithered onto the body of the emperor. Naruto watched it silently, tracking it's every movement.

The tongue of the scaled beast flicked in and out as it inspected the poisoned man. It hissed low and long.

_My Lord Naruto. He is beyond out help, _Loukas informed. Naruto's blue orbs widened.

"What!?" The two women looked at hi intently, but he blatantly ignored them, his focus all on the mountain kingsnake.

_Isn't there anything we can do? And what was he poisoned with anyways? _Naruto asked. The reptile reared up, and coiled around his bare torso.

_The most we can do is make his last moments as painless as possible, Lord Naruto. As for what was used, a very potent mixture of Cicuta and the venom of the Inland Taipan, somehow slowed down to make death imminent, but suffering longer. _The blonde blinked, then sighed.

_Thanks Loukas. I'll send you back now. Just crawl through my hands, _Naruto ordered, creating an 'o' shape with said body parts.

_You're most welcome, Lord Naruto, _the snake replied, crawling into to the cavity and disappearing.

The blonde lifted his eyes to the physician and the physician in training. The two were staring, wide-eyed. He immediately launched into an explanation before thy could question him.

"Loukas told me that death is inevitable," he stated. "He also said that the poison was created from water hemlock and Inland Taipan venom. The poison was somehow slowed to make him suffer more," he explained. Tsunade's eyes bugged.

"How did anyone get their hands on either of those ingredients?" she asked. He shrugged.

Ignoring them, he placed his hands on the emperor's torso. He flinched as his hands encountered the thick sticky liquid splattered on the prince's father. After a few minutes, his struggling ceased. His breathing was shallow and erratic.

Naruto glanced down, and saw the eyes of the emperor clear. As the man panted in a very vulnerable manner, his eyes again clouded over, but were focused on Naruto. His lips moved, and the word were barely audible, but thanks to his enhanced hearing Naruto caught them.

"It's an honour to have you grace my presence, son of Mars," he whispered. An amused glint entered his eyes. "Or should I say Ares. Although you do take after both your parents." Naruto inhaled sharply.

"How do you know?" he breathed. The emperor chuckled, and ended up coughing up more blood.

"When one is dying, ones eyes are opened," he answered. His eyes fully glazed over. "But I regret allowing Neji to grow up as he did. The blame lies partially on me." Naruto motioned for him to stop talking.

"No. He could have been strong enough to fight it," the blonde replied. "But I'm here to help him. Aid him. You need not worry," Naruto quietly replied. "I am sorry I was not able to come earlier...I might have had a chance at healing you. All I can do now is ease your pain."

"No...son of Ares, do not apologize to me. But please, help my son." Naruto lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"I promise," he whispered. The emperor let out a last rattling breath, before he stilled forever. Naruto took his hands off the late emperor. Hid hands were stained with crimson, and he gazed almost half-consciously at them.

Walking back to the prince, he gently guided the stiff youth back to his quarters. Once they were in, Naruto cleansed his hands of the crimson liquid, and walked back to the stoic prince.

"He'll be all right now, Neji."

The prince recognized that tone all too well. His gaze snapped up to stare directly into the twin pools of cornflower.

"He's gone, isn't he," Neji uttered an eldritch whisper. Naruto wrapped an arm around the prince, and for once, the prince did not even bat an eyelid to acknowledge the fact that the brunet was there.

For a few minutes, they remained in that position until Neji snapped back into the present.

"Get off me," he commanded harshly. Naruto obeyed. Neji stood, and stalked out of his quarters, Naruto following dutifully. He entered back into his father's quarters, and glanced at the two physicians.

"Where is Father's cupbearer?" he asked. He noticed that Hinata and her servant-girl were gone. Good. "Where is he?" he demanded. Tsunade's eyes briefly flicked up to him, before lowering back to her job.

"Servants quarters, kitchen area," she replied crisply, her voice betraying all she truly felt. Neji nodded in thanks, and strolled out of th room.

"What makes you think the cupbearer did it?" Naruto asked. Neji hissed quietly.

"I and my sister do not drink wine. We do not favour strong drinks. Our father was the only one who drank," he replied. Naruto bit his lip.

"It doesn't necessarily m-"

"We won't know unless we find out," Neji interrupted. Naruto sighed. He did have a point.

They silently stepped into the servant's quarters, and the brunet headed to a certain area. Naruto followed. Neji's opalescent eyes scanned the room of slumbering servants, his eyes falling on a certain one.

Stepping around to the youth, he grabbed a hold of the hapless servant's collar. Brandishing a secreted knife from his clothing, he unhurriedly, almost gently ran the edge along the youth's jawline.

Said youth's eyes fluttered open. Olive green orbs caught sight of the prince, and a shriek tore itself from his throat. Immediately, the other servants were awakened, just in time to see the prince question the royal cupbearer.

"Did you poison my father?"

* * *

Okay...I have no idea what to say about that. Huh. Oh and the cupbearer's an OC, cuz I don't wanna kill any actual Naruto characters...yet...

-Jeya-


	11. Chapter 11

Okayziez... so le emperor is dead, meaning -gasps- Neji is now le emperor of rome!

A/N: Naruto, Greek Deities, and Rome do not belong to me

A/N 2: Incorrect usage of Greek mythological figures

A/N 3: All flames will be used to sacrifice to Jashin

* * *

The Value of a Soul

Chapter 11: Internal Pain

Naruto was rooted to the spot, as Neji dragged the olive-eyed youth out of the servants quarters, and down into what Naruto suspected was a prison cell. He did not follow, for fear of what he might see.

"Are you all right?" a worried voice asked. Naruto's viion focused, and he found himself looking at the slitted eyes of a certain Inuzuka. Said Inuzuka gave the blonde a peck on the cheek.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked, not yet fully aware of his surroundings.

"I asked if you were all right," the brunet stated. Naruto's lips curved into an unconvincing smile.

"Not really, but I'm all right enough," he replied. "How about you? I hope your new job isn't too hard on you," he continued. The dog-boy winced.

"Don't you know it. The substances they use to scrub the dishes clean are corrosive," he said, holding up his hands to the blue-eyed youth. Naruto flinched slightly at the sight of the browned hands.

The skin was peeling, and uncharacteristically dry, as well as bleeding in some places. Other pplaces were just raw flesh, bright pink, and vicious.

Naruto grabbed the brunet's hands, and held them in his, watching them intently. The skin on the limbs began to heal at a quick rate, and soon, the Inuzuka's hands were perfectly normal.

"There. Isn't there anything you can use to cover your hands?" he asked. The brunet shook his head.

"No. I think being a legionary was much easier than being a scullery servant," he remarked. Naruto smiled. "By the way, what was that about?" he asked, obviously talking about the porcelain-skinned prince. Naruto's smile vanished.

"Emperor Hiashi is dead," he quietly replied. "By poisoning."

* * *

"Now are you going to tell me, or not?" Neji hissed, cloud-shaded eyes glaring daggers at the cowering servant. The hapless cupbearer was on his knees.

"Please! I was forced to do it!" the youth blurted out. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"By whom?" he asked, twirling his knife on his index finger, and catching it by the handle. The cupbearer practically had tears in his eyes.

"I don't know! All I know is that he had grey hair that was tied up," the servant blurted. Something clicked in Neji's mind.

"What else did you see?" he asked, his voice still containing the threatening undertone.

"His eyes were the colour of onyx stones. He's pale skinned, and didn't look very threatening. He trapped me, and threatened to kill me if I didn't do it!" the youth cried. Neji smirked humourlessly.

"You obviously see death by my hand more appealing than death by the hand of a stranger."

The youth's olive green eyes widened and he blanched with fright as the prince raised the knife.

* * *

"Dispose of him. He is no longer of any use to me," Neji ordered coldly to the fist guards he met, after he had told them.

As the long-haired brunet turned around the corner, the soldiers exchanged a look.

"Who's going to do it?" the first one asked. There was a long moment of silence. The second sighed.

"I guess I will."

The second guard walked down into the prison, and glanced through the bars, immediately regretting it, as he caught sight of the prince's handiwork. Turning around, he fell into a bout of dry retching.

The first guard came over to see, and turned away, feeling sick.

"Oh Orcus!" the second murmured. "Poor youth."

There in the prison, was the youth, but barely recognizable under all the blood. Neji indeed did harbour a sadistic sense of humour.

The eyes of the youth were gouged out, and placed in his mouth, whilst his tongue was cut off, and lying limply on the floor before him. Each on of his fingers were torn of their tips, as were his toes. The servant's midriff was sliced open, and his intestines were draped about his neck. The skin on his whole torso was ripped off, revealing glistening red flesh.

There was a barely audible moan. The first guard caught it, and almost vomited, due to the sick feeling in his stomach.

"By Jupiter, he's still alive!" the first guard moaned faintly. "I don't think I can do this right now..."

* * *

Naruto ran into the blood soaked prince as he was headed to the prison. He flinched. The brunet stared at him wordlessly, before heading for his quarters.

Instinctively, the blonde headed for the prince's private baths. After making sure everything was in order, he heated a smaller pool, until steam rose from it. Testing the water, he drew back, satisfied.

Returning to the brunet, he silently gestured towards the baths. The prince headed over, and stripped at the entrance, wrapping a towel about his waist. Naruto could see that the blood had thoroughly soaked through his clothes. He sighed.

He followed the brunet along the many chambers meant for different purposes. The prince turned to him, and blinked slowly.

"You may take your leave," Neji permissed. Naruto dipped his head in acknowledgement, and silently left.

The blonde heaved a sigh, and headed to the balcony. It was nearly dawn. Leaning against the rail, he gazed off into the distant east, just as the sun's first few rays hit the city of Rome. The city that was now under the rule of the prince, soon to be emperor, Neji.

After fifteen more minutes, Naruto retreated back indoors, and strolled over to the prince's wardrobe to pull together a new outfit for the brunet.

Leaving it on Neji's bed, he left the room. He travelled to the kitchen, and was immediately hit by tantalizing scents as the smell of freshly cooked, baked, etc. Hit his senses.

He was immediately tackled by someone he knew all too well, but managed to maintain his balance. His attacker pecked his cheek.

"Hey, Naruto! What do you want here?" Naruto shrugged.

"Just picking up breakfast for Neji," he replied. The brunet scowled.

"So now he's even treating you like a servant," he remarked. Naruto shook his head.

"No. He didn't order me to do it, I just am," he explained. Kiba raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Now why would you do that?" he asked. The blonde smiled.

"I honestly have no idea," he answered. Kiba pointed to a silver tray.

"That's been pre-set for his royal pain," he informed, before grinning at the blonde, and dashing back to his work. Naruto rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Calmly, he took the tray, and nobody questioned him as the tanned youth headed back to Neji's quarters. Opening the doors, as his guards were still attempting to dispose of the body of his latest victim, he stepped in.

"I brought you breakfast," Naruto announced, placing the tray on the bed.

The brunet, who had at the time been surveying the city from his balcony, half-turned.

"I won't eat breakfast today," he said, turning back. Naruto forgot about the food, and walked over to Neji.

"Neji..." The brunet laughed harshly, no hint of mirth in the action.

"So you still refuse to acknowledge me," he commented. Naruto smiled. Some things just never change, do they.

"Neji, I do acknowledge you. But as a friend," he stated. "Was the cupbearer guilty?" he asked. Neji answered with a small incline of his head, not bothering to turn.

"He said he was forced into it by someone else." Naruto blinked thoughtfully.

"Someone else you say? Did he decribe this 'someone else' to you?"

"Grey hair that is tied up, onyx eyes, pale skin, and a no-threat appearance," the brunet automatically replied.

Neji realized that when the blonde was around, he seemed to talk more, even when he didn't feel like talking. He didn't understand what it was that made him like this. He didn't even know why he trusted the blonde enough to tell him these things, which should have been kept confidential.

Wait...did he just say he _trusted _the blonde? No. Neji didn't trust anyone but himself. But now he was beginning to wonder. Why did he confide in the blonde so if he didn't trust him.

"What are you?" he asked, for the heaven knows what time. Naruto blinked, a slow soft smile spreading over his face. He laughed softly, and the sound echoed around the silent city.

"I'm your friend Neji. No matter how much you hurt me, no matter how much you say you aren't my friend, I'm your friend, and I always will be."

Neji bit his lip. He could feel something, and he didn't recognize it. It was in his chest like last time, only this time, it didn't hurt. It was warm, and bright. Well okay, he couldn't really feel the bright part, but he suspected it was.

"What is this?" he breathed in a near inaudible voice. Naruto heard it, but pretended he didn't, as it seemed as though the brunet didn't wish him to hear it.

"Hm? Did you say something Neji?" The brunet shook his head. Naruto smiled. "Now are you going to eat breakfast or not?" he asked again. The prince shook his head.

"No. I don't think I'll eat breakfast today," he replied. Naruto frowned.

"Neji, I know you won't admit it, but these past few days have been stressful for you. You need to get something in your system!" Twin pearls slowly lidded.

"What is it to you? Why do I matter so much?" he asked. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Are you deaf? I've already said it who knows how many times! It's because I'm your friend!" He placed a tanned hand over top of an alabaster one, still surprised at how cold the brunet was, literally. "And if it comes as any help, which it probably doesn't because you claim to hate me, I'll always support you," he added. The prince sighed.

"All right. I think I'll eat breakfast." Naruto internally cheered.

They stepped through another door, silently, to be met with a maiden who was staring silently out the cutains on her bed, watched anxiously by another brunette.

"Hinata!" The princess turned to face them, tear trails dried, but still visible on her cheeks. She attempted a small smile.

"Hello Naruto, brother," she greeted. Naruto ambled over to her, and smiled softly.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked. She gave a tiny shrug.

"Better," she answered. He smiled.

Her eyes moved to her brother, who stood, watching the scene, impassiveness as clear as always. This just made her angry.

"You!" she leapt to her feet and stomped over to the older sibling. "Don't you even care?" she near screamed, trying her best to control her voice. "Do you even realize what just happened? Or was this just like Hanabi? Did _you _poison Father as well?"

Neji backed away, and faltered, almost stumbling, but managing to maintain his balance. His eyes glimmered with almost invisible signs of shock and something else.

"You are accusing me of poisoning Father," Neji stated. Hinata glared at him, her eyes blazing.

"You aren't even denying it! You truly are a selfish brother, doing only what is in _your _best interests. You did this purposefully, so you could inherit the empire!" Hinata screeched in a very uncharacteristic manner. Tenten rushed over and grabbed her mistress's arm, glancing helplessly at the prince.

"She's going mad with grief, your highness, I suggest you leave her for a while," Tenten murmured. Neji closed his eyes, and lowered his head, motioning for the blonde to follow him as he extied the quarters.

Neji didn't understand why, but his chest ached. It hurt worse than any injury he'd ever had to suffer. He didn't understand why. What is this? It hurt just as much as last time, but it was different too. Neji gasped, suddenly finding it difficult to breathe. Naruto glanced at him worriedly.

"Neji!" Neji held up a hand to signify he was all right. The blonde sighed, and looked at him, something unreadble in his eyes.

The brunet's hand flew to his chest and he grasped the fabric upon it tightly, gritting his teeth at the pain that berated him from what seemed to be something far more than skin deep.

* * *

Sorry I noes its short. I just wrote it cos I had extra time. Anyhoos, Err bye for now?

-Jeya-


	12. Chapter 12

Hiyas! It's 3:00 in the morning...we've been dancin the whole night through... Actually it's 1:45 in the morning, where I was dead bored. So yeah.

A/N: Naruto Greek Deities and Rome do not belong to me

A/N 2: Incorrect usage of Greek mythologiacal figures

A/N 3: All flames will be used to sacrifice to Jashin

* * *

The Value of a Soul

Chapter 12: Bring on the Fangs

"Neji, I'm sure she didn't mean it," Naruto softly cut through the silence between them. The brunet gritted his teeth.

"Hinata has only spoken in that manner twice in her life," Neji informed. Naruto blinked.

_Twice in her life? I wonder what the other one was caused by, _he thought. Questioning the prince no further, they walked in tense silence.

Neji changed direction, and the blonde found himself following the brunet outside the palace, and into the city. As they walked, all the passerby and merchants made sure to clear a path for the stubbornly stoic prince.

Naruto caught sight of a maiden that looked all too familiar to someone whom the blonde was well acquainted with. The dead giveaway was the two fang shaped tattoo's on the maiden's cheeks. Temporarily leaving Neji, the blonde headed over to her.

"Are you related to someone called Kiba, by any chance?" he asked. The maiden, who was at the time having a chat with a merchant over some sort of leather object, turned to him.

The poor blonde had just then gotten tackled by three large grey and white dogs, who were giving him friendly licks on the face. He laughed. The maiden's face went red.

"Heel!" she cried, the dogs looked back at her, before gallavanting back to her legs. She held a hand out to the blonde, blushing, embarrased. He took her hand, and she helped him up. "Sorry about that," she apologized. "They aren't usually so eager with strangers. They really like you if they'll just jump on you like that. And to answer your question, yes, I'm Kiba's sister. My name's Hana." Naruto grinned.

"Nice to meet you Hana, I'm Naruto," he introduced. He grinned at the dogs who were again trying to knock him over.

"They're with me. You can call them the three Haimaru brothers," she said. "And how do you know Kiba?" she asked.

"He's my first friend here," Naruto replied. "I met him when Neji threw me into prison," he added. Hana blinked, then laughed.

"I see you don't care much for titles," she remarked. "I was going to visit Kiba today. How is he?" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck.

"He's all right, I guess. He insulted the prince, and got thrown in the cell with me, but I managed to get him free, and now he works as a scullery servant," the blonde informed. She rolled her eyes.

"That's just like him to get in trouble." She grinned. "It's something that runs in the family, you know. We're all brash," she clarified. "Actually, Kiba's practically nothing if you compare him to Mother," she added.

"Okay...?" Naruto drawled. He glanced at the brunet, who had realized he had gone, and stopped to watch them. "Anyways, it was nice meeting you, but I have to go," he said. She nodded.

"All right then. Bye!"

He waved and walked back to the prince. The brunet raised a fine eyebrow in elegant bemusement, but didn't comment. They continued to walk until they reached the coliseum.

Soundlessly, Neji strolled leisurely inside, followed by Naruto. His glacial gaze scanned over the faces of the five gladiators waiting there for the blonde. He ran his tongue along his molars.

Naruto walked up to them, and were about to begin training, but were stopped before they could even start.

"Halt."

Six heads turned to face the impassive brunet. Opals were slowly covered by alabaster, as the porcelain-skinned prince unhurriedly blinked.

"I will join this time," he announced, voice as deadpan as ever.

Gaara's aqua orbs roved from the prince, to the blonde. His usually dead gaze almost held a hint of a question in it. The others were silent.

Naruto headed back to the brunet.

"Neji," he whispered. "This isn't the correct way to deal with it!" The pearlescent eyes of the prince, locked with his. Naruto bit his tongue as the temperature around him dropped.

"If I cannot take it out on someone else, I'll take it out on you," he murmured, voice colder than an ice core. Naruto sighed.

"It won't help you," he warned. "But is that is what you wish, don't harm the others. Take it out on me." The prince locked cold, slender, fingers around his upper left arm.

"So be it," he replied in a voice just above a whisper. Leading Naruto away from the five gladiators, he pulled the blonde in front of him. Naruto obeyed without complaint. Serene blue eyes met cold pale-grey.

Long fingers curled into a fist, that soon met the tender flesh of a tanned whiskered cheek. Naruto winced at the pulsing pain that followed the blow. A red welt appeared on his cheek. The alabaster fist collided with with the welt, and he winced as an audible crack sounded in the otherwise quiet atmosphere.

_Aw great. He broke my jaw again. This is getting really trivial, _Naruto thought. Another stinging blow collided with his flesh, and that shut the impertinent half of his mind up.

Nji rained blow upon blow on the blonde, but none of them seemes to satisfy him in the slightest. His fists automatically opted for body blows, and another sickening crack revealed that he had splitered a few of the blonde's ribs.

He nearly screamed in frustration. This was not working. Eyes glittering dangerously, his hands, left the blonde, and reteated into his garments. When they reappeared, the brunet was holding a knife.

Testing it, he ran it lightly over his thumb, satisfied when he saw a thin streak of blood. Brandishing it before the blonde, he didn't even see the youth flinch.

Slowly, he drove it into Naruto's neck, carefully avoiding vein, artery, esophagus, and trachea. He plunged the weapon hilt deep, until it literally pinned the blonde to the wall.

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek, staunching the yelp of pain that threatened to break through his lips. He could see this only served to anger the prince more, but if he wanted to, Naruto would allow him to vent out every bit of pent up rage in the brunet.

He silently hissed, as the prince ran another blade through his carpal tunnel, fastening his left hand to the wall. If he had been a lesser being, the treatement would have left him screaming in agony, but unfortunately for the prince, he was not a lesser being.

Soon he was pinned to the wall by all four of his limbs, and his neck. Neji pulled out yet another knife, (By now, Naruto was wondering how he hid all those knives,) and pointed it towards Naruto's chest. Naruto wondered just how good at anatomy he was.

The blade was slowly pressed in, and Naruto couldn't help but release a small hiss of pain. Slowly, it penetrated through minor veins and arteries, leaving the crimson liquid to flow freely onto the blade. The blonde wondered how much more he could take before he passed out, or worse, died.

As the blade dug deeper into him, he sighed, wincing, as his trachea vibrated against the edge of the blade in his neck.

"Neji."

The prince paused.

"Do you wish to end my life?" he asked. The blood stained alabaster hand tightened around the hilt of the weapon. "Neji?" Naruto asked softly. The pale brunet's features hardened. "If you do want to, then before you do, can you tell me why?" he continued.

Neji blinked slowly. Was he really about to do this? He bit his lip, his expressionless eyes showing the barest glints of doubt. He inhaled sharply, as his mind wandered.

"No..." he breathed quietly.

His hand abruptly tore into the remainders, until the knife was buried up to it's hilt. Internally, he winced, as Naruto finally left his restraints, and uttered a blood-curdling, bone-chilling, almost inhuman scream.

Neji promptly fell to his knees, covering his ears, his face twisted into a grimace.

* * *

"The rest will be easy now that Hiashi is gone," a voice declared. Thre was a dark chuckle to emphasize the speaker's point. "And now, the prince is paranoid...this is perfect!"

"Ah, I see. So your deduction, is that Neji will most likely kill his sister, right?" another voice asked.

"Exactly. Such a long time in between murders will keep our prince wondering until he goes mad. His emotions have already been destroyed. Let his mind follow."

Sinister, almost insane sounding laughter followed the statement.

* * *

"Hey Kiba! I see you've gotten yourself into another fine mess, no?" Hana greeted, walking up to her brother. He absentmindedly scratched the heads of the Haimaru brothers.

"Oh yeah. But it couldv'e been a lot worse if it wasn't for my prison-mate, Naruro," he explained. Both of his sister's brown eyebrows shot up.

"Naruto, you say? I met him this morning in the marketplace. Handsome youth isn't he?" Kiba nodded, an almost dreamy look clouding his eyes. A moment later he snapped out of it.

"Yeah. He was probably going for his gladiator training," he replied.

"He never said he had anything to do with freeing you though," Hana informed. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"That's Naruto for you. Overly modest," he responded.

"Also, the Haimaru brothers seem strangely attached to him. They're rarely like that to people they haven't met. Kiba nodded.

"He seems to have a way with animals. After all he is a s-" Kiba's eyes widened and he cut himself off as he realized what he was so close to revealing. Hana glanced quizzically at him.

"Continue," she urged. He shook his head, an overly bright grin pasted on his face.

"Naw, nothing important. His family is good with animals, or so I've heard," he quickly blurted, hoping that would sufficiently cover his outburst. The brunette seemed satistfied, and he heaved a small sigh of relief.

"How's Akamaru?" he asked. Hana frowned.

"He misses you. A lot. In fact, he isn't as playful as he used to be, and he tends to sit somewhere alone for hours." Kiba's lips dropped into a frown.

"I wish he could stay here, but I don't think it would be approved." He sighed. "I miss him too. When you get back, let him know I said hi, and try to get him to eat. I efuse to come home to see his ribs," Kiba said.

"All right, I will. And about mother..." she drifted off playfully, smiling amusedly at her brothers reaction.

"Noooo! Don't tell her I've been demoted, please! I'd rather get killed by stone-face than her!" he babbled. She grinned.

"Stone-face? Don't tell me...Prince Neji?"

Kiba laughed sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uhm...yeah..." he mumbled. She patted his back.

"I won't tell her. Well I won't tell her that much," she quipped playfully. He mock-glared at her.

"Oy! If I die becuase of Mother, I will make sure that my tombstone says 'death by demotion, mother, and a treacherous sister'!" he retorted. She looked at him with mock shock imprinted on her features, a glimmer of a smile in her eyes.

"Treacherous sister? Me? Oh no! More like a slacker of a brother, who brought death upon his own head," she remarked. Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"You're calling me a slacker? Go talk to the royal advisor!"

She stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Hey! He may not do much, but his brains profit him well. Too bad you don't have them," she joked. He feigned mock outrage.

"Are you implying that I don't have a brain?" he asked. She giggled furiously.

"I didn't say it, you did!" she crowed victoriously. His eyes widened.

"Hey!"

* * *

All right. Sooooooo busy today, I barely squeezed this in. So here you go, Now bye!

-Jeya-


	13. Chapter 13

Hallos! I'm being mean aren't I? Say it! I am aren't I? No? You're deluding yourselves. Hmph. Okayz. So what say w just go on and see what happens?

A/N: Naruto, Greek Deities and Rome don't belong to me.

A/N 2: Incorrect usage of Greek mythological figures.

A/N 3: All flames will be used to sacrifice to Jashin

* * *

The Value of a Soul

Chapter 13: Splintering Under Pressure

Neji's face contorted into a rare epitome of suffering. His jaws clenched and his grip on his head tightened trying desperately to block the howl emitting from the throat of the blonde.

He was completely and utterly confused. Why did the pained sound hurt him so much? He felt like his heart was slowly shattering into millions of razor sharp fragments, each shearing ruthlessly away at his insides.

What he didn't understand, was why he felt like that. He hadn't done anything to hurt himself, and he wasn't in any way injured, yet the pain was near intolerable.

He forced his face back into it's normal expressionless mask, and opened his eyes. He half turned, to see five faces, two of which were staring in shock, one silently screaming sacrilege, and the other two silently glaring, eyes glittering dangerously.

He glanced up at the blonde, and levered himself onto his feet. Reaching out, he silently traced the three whisker-marks on a tanned, but now pale cheek. Drawing his pale blood soiled hand back slightly, he allowed it to make contact with the blonde's cheek, causing his face to fling abruptly to one side, and the wound in his neck to widen, no doubt injuring him internally as well.

This only served to increase the brunet's pain. Neji gritted his teeth angrily. What was this foreign emotion. What was it doing here? After all the trouble he had gone through to shut it all out, it had broken through his walls?

He scanned the blonde's limp form, pain escalating to an almost faint-worthy level. Grimacing inwardly, he swiftly pulled five knives out of the blonde, save the one embedded in his chest. Twin pearls staring at the weapon almost as if in a trance, his hand went to yank it out, internally wincing at the freed crimson.

That was it. His body turned against his mind, as it automatically, caught the youth as he crumpled to the sandy ground of the arena. Laying him gently on the ground, the impassive prince searched for his carotid artery. It was fairly easy to find, seeing he had just missed stabbing it.

He waited silently, unaware of the five warriors that hurried over, and gazed worriedly down at the blonde.

"Sacrilege! Fucking sacrilege!" the pale haired one whispered, horror evident in his voice. The eyes of the redhead narrowed, as he kneeled down beside the body.

"You do not know what you have done," he murmured in his default tone. His hand roved over to the gash on the blonde's chest, shoulder's relaxing slightly when he saw that it had already begun to heal.

"Prince Neji, you don't know who he is do you, yeah?" the long-haired slightly feminine blonde asked.

The brunet didn't answer, or even acknowledge them. His slender fingers felt a weak, erratic pulse. Standing up, he picked up the blonde, and slowly walked towards the entrance. The five gladiators didn't dare follow.

They all turned to each other, before stepping away from Gaara, as they saw his eyes narrow, hostility flashing evidently, as the arena sand swirled intimidatingly around him.

"Let's train," he murmured, his hands lazily exercising the sand around him.

* * *

"Tsunade. Sakura."

The two medics knew that voice all too well. They turned to the brunet, and gaped at the bloody figure in his arms.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked, urgency distinct in her voice. Neji blatantly refused to answer, instead laying the body on a nearby bed.

Sakura immediately pulled out their supplies, as Tsunade examined the blonde carefully.

"From what I can deduce by looking, it appears Naruto deliberately allowed this to happen to him," she stated. Her pink-haired apprentice blinked.

"But why would he do that? He doesn't seem like the type to give in to such treatment." Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"That's what worries me," she replied. Sakura glanced sternly down at the blonde, a glint of worry in her eyes.

"You idiot!" she hissed, even though she knew he couldn't hear her. Tsunade began to inspect the wound on his chest, whilst talking to the maiden.

"Well, it definitely was an idiotic notion," she agreed. "But I strongly suspect that he had a motive behind allowing this to happen. The only thing I want to know..." She looked at the brunet, who hovered over them, as impassive as ever.

"Who did this to him?" she asked. The prince's eyes glazed over darkly, and he muttered something incoherent. Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "I'm starting to suspect something else," she added. Sakura glanced curiously at her.

"And what might that be?" she asked, eager to know. Tsunade bit her bottom lip uncertainly. Neji stared stoically at them.

"I know what you suspect," he informed. "And it's true," he added, walking out of the room before they had a chance to respond. Tsunade opened her mouth as she began carefully cleaning the wounds.

"But why?" she asked, more to herself than anyone else. Sakura didn't question the matter any futhur.

"What is the extent of damage?" the pink-haired maiden asked. The blonde woman's eyes narrowed.

"Quite a lot. I'm surprised he's not dead. His heart somehow managed not to take the full brunt of it, but what I'm worried about is his neck. He must have spoken when it was embedded there, causing a fair amount of damage to the pipes," she explained.

"Ah..." Sakura responded, feeling a little sick at the blonde's suddenly masochistic behaviour.

"Oh hey, Sakura, Tsunade! I just wanted to drop by before I l-" Hana's voice was cut off as she saw the two at work. "Oh, sorry," she apologized. Sakura grinned and waved.

"No problem, just an idiot," she reassured. The brunet raised an eyebrow.

"Which one? You call basically everyone an idiot." Sakura ignored the quip, and pointed to the blonde. Onyx eyes widened.

"Is that...Naruto?" Tsunade raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Oh, so you know him?" Hana nodded.

"Yes, I met him this morning when I was checking out the rawhides for the Haimaru brothers. I left them outside the infirmary so they won't disturb you," she said.

"Oh."

The brunette walked up to the two medics and the blonde, and glanced at him. Her eyes widened, and she faltered back.

"What happened?" she almost shrieked, but was silenced by a glare from Tsunade.

"I don't know," she lied. "The prince Neji brought him in here. Poor kid was half-dead."

Ebony eyes scanned the wounds thoughtfully. They seemed deep, but they were already healing at a rapidly inhuman pace.

"He let it happen deliberately didn't he," she stated. Tsunade nodded.

"Yes. For what reason though, I know not. His heart survived much worse damage, but what I'm afraid of is his voice. He'll either end up in a default hoarse rasp, mute, or dead," she informed. Hana blinked.

"Here. Try this, as a salve," she said, handing the blonde woman a glass vial. "You shouldn't need too much." Tsunade nodded in thanks, and took the vial, handing it to Sakura.

"Thanks. I didn't know you brought this out of house...?" she asked. Hana chortled.

"I bring at least a small container of it anywhere. You never know," she explained. Sakura glanced down at the vial.

"What is it?" she asked curiously. Hana smiled coyly.

"That's for me to know. It's my specialty, but the ingredients are hard to come by," she admitted. "Anyways, it was nice seeing you guys, and I hope Naruto gets better, but I have to go. Mother only gave me so much time..." Tsunade snorted.

"Ha. Tell her I send greetings. Tsume ought to come visit every so often," she said. Hana nodded, and waved as she stepped out of the room, to be tackled by three large dogs.

"All right, I will, Bye n- Hey! Heel, boys!"

Neji leaned against the rail of the balcony, gazing expressionlessly out into the bright blue near cloudless sky. His fist clenched, and unclenched in confusion.

Why did his chest hurt so badly? What was this? Why could he feel an emotion so strong, it threatened to drive him to insanity beyond that of no emotion? Why could he even feel emotion at all? What was wrong with him?

Sighing resignedly, he strolled back into his bedroom. Running his fingers along the engravings in his bed-frame, he hooked a curl, and twisted it counterclockwise.

A drawer slid out, and stopped halfway. He pulled the rest out, and took a silver tubular object. Snapping the drawer shut, he sat down on a mat, and began to play.

Serene, yet melancholic notes hung in the air, as lissome finger's drifted gracefully on and off openings in the flute. Icy opals slowly closed as a certain brunet lost himself to the music.

It seemed as though when the prince couldn't put his life into words, instead, he chose to put it in the lilting tones of his flute. While some notes rang out loud and clear, others wavered. While some were simple, others were complicated. While some sounded remotely cheerful, others could call to the dead.

After about an hour of playing out his life, he set the instrument down, and breathed in and out at a leisurely pace.

His heart beat rapidly, but he suspected that it was because he had used up quite a bit of oxygen playing non-stop for about an hour.

The sun hung at it's zenith in the pale cornflower coloured sky disturbed here and there by puffs of white. Sunlight streamed into his room, making the colours it was toned with shine richly. Neji blinked as light hit his eyes.

Quickly, he placed his flute back into hiding, and headed down. Stopping by the infirmary, he decided to check on the blonde. This brought back memories of the morning, and his chest began to ache with a dull pain. He grasped the fabric lying atop of it, more confused than anything.

Stepping quietly into the infirmary, he found the blonde, with a brunet hovering worriedly over him. At the sound of an intruder, the other brunet looked up. Neji could see stale tear trails on his cheeks.

"What happened?" Kiba near screamed. "Why is he like this? What did you do?" For once in his life, Neji didn't want to retaliate. His hand clenched tightly as the feeling in his chest began to throb painfully.

"What gives you the right to ask?" he retorted coldly. The brunet opposite of him clenched his fists.

"It's because I care about him! I have the right to care about someone don't I? Is it really so bad to care?" the Inuzuka asked. Neji's eyes widened.

* * *

"_Neji, why didn't you tell me?" he asked. Eyes still closed, the brunet raised an eyebrow._

"_Why didn't I tell you what?"_

"_What was going on. Someone is plotting against you and your family. Why didn't you tell me?" The prince's opals stared into sapphire orbs._

"_It does not concern you," he answered. Naruto sighed, and averted his eyes from Neji's._

"_I know that," he replied quietly. "But I care, Neji. Is it really so bad to care about you?" he asked. Neji blinked slowly. _

"_You care about me. What is this? No one should care." Naruto looked back at him, and Neji was surprised to see pain branded into them._

"_Neji, everyone should be cared about. Even if they don't deserve it. Is it really so bad?"_

* * *

"What is it about him," Neji murmured tonelessly. "Why is he so hard to deal with?" Kiba shoook his head defiantly.

"No, Prince Neji. It's not Naruto. It's you. He tries his best to get along with everyone he meets. He wants harmony. Whilst you...You have isolated yourself from everyone else. I don't know a lot about you prince Neji, but I've seen people like you. You've tried to crush your emotions to nonexistence. But where does it land you?" His tone grew harsh.

"Do you have any idea what you've done! You're the only one I know who Naruto would deliberately take a vent of rage from without retaliating. This," he said, pointing to Naruto's half-dead form. "Has to be from you! You have no idea who Naruto is, do you. If he dies, you're as good as dead, and I'm not even threatening you!"

The Inuzuka, abruptly stopped his outburst, panting furiously. He turned to the blonde, and stroked his cheek.

"Naruto...don't die...please!" he quietly begged.

Neji's chest ached beyond anything. Finding it near intolerable, he gasped, and quickly exited the room, leaving the two alone.

* * *

Okies. Done. I'm really taking advantage of poor Naruto. So much for not injuring his face. And Kiba's being a huge help in the plot, whether he knows it or not. Hopefully he doesn't, or else he won't help out.

-Jeya-


	14. Chapter 14

Hallo! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Miss me? Naw, of course you haven't. The day someone misses me will be the day Hidan stops cussing. Anyhoos, Neji's been through a lot of mental torment, no? Is it just me, or do I seem to enjoy doing this to him?

Disclaimer: Naruto, Greek Deities, and Rome do not belong to me. (I'M STILL F*CKING WRITING THIS?)

A/N: Incorrect usage of Greek mythological figures

A/N 2: All flames will be used to sacrifice to Jashin. The more the merrier! NOT.

* * *

The Value of a Soul

Chapter 14: Toying with Minds

"Wha? What am I doing here?" Voluminous blue eyes blinked open. A face looked down worriedly at him.

"That was exactly what I wanted to ask you, son of Ares," the stranger stated. Naruto looked around.

"Wait... Charon? Why am I here? I shouldn't be here!" he exclaimed, dismayed. The stranger, Charon, glanced at his boat, already full of souls.

"Lord Naruto, you can't come with me. I've almost filled my quota for today, and you weren't on my schedule." Naruto blinked, eyes narrowing.

"I'm not supposed to be here. I'm supposed to be in Rome. What am I doing here?" he asked yet again.

Charon stepped off the bank of the river Styx, and into his boat, ready to head off to the underworld.

"There is only one logical explanation, son of Ares," he replied, turning around, about to push off. "You are either dead, or close to death."

With those words, Hades' ferryman began to sail off. Naruto blinked uncomprehendingly. He was _what? _Biting his lip nervously, his mind flew back to the previous events. He knew the prince would hurt him badly, but was he really provocative enough to sign his death warrant?

Wandering upriver, he looked down at his body. Long gone were the wounds on his limbs, neck and chest. Were they healed? Or was this just his soul? He gritted his teeth. He couldn't stay here, he had to go back! He had given Athena his word after all, and his word was his honour. He wondered how long he was out.

Walking until the river changed it's course, he strolled in the opposite direction, breaking into a run, knowing that his time was of the essence. Dodging past foilage, and buildings, he ran, speeding up, whilst angling down.

His feet slammed past stars as he made his way back to Earth, Flashing a quick greeting to Atlas as he flew past, and headed for Rome. The carrier of the world blinked, barely catching the blonde as he dashed frantically down into the god's burden. Atlas groaned.

"Great. More weight."

Naruto hurried through the bust streets, noting that no one seemed to notice, him. Finally reaching the palace, he took a quick breather, before walking past the oblivious guards.

Quietly, he paced through the many halls and chambers until he reached a particular one. He didn't know why he stopped at this one, as he had never seen this part of the palace before.

Pushing the door open, he found three people around a bed, one standing a ways off, looking over with an unreadable glazed expression on their face. All four seemed oblivious to his presence, their attention, instead on the figure in the bed.

Curious, Naruto ambled over to where he could get a clear view, and gasped in shock. His body, was on the bed. His _body _was _on the bed. _What's worse, is that the wounds marring his otherwise perfect figure were grisly, and deep.

Leaning down, he placed his head against his chest, searching for a heartbeat, or at least anything that would give sign of life. Hearing nothing, and feeling nothing, he moved to his pulse. Searching desperately on his wrists, then on his neck, he found nothing.

Biting his lip anxiously, he straightened up, and stared at the three standing across from him.

"Tsunade?" Sakura asked, fearing the worst. The blonde took the youth's limp hand, and again searched for a pulse, refusing to give in so easily. She searched desperately for a few more minutes, before drawing back her hand, and sighing resignedly.

"Sakura, I'm afraid..." she stopped mid-sentence, and bowed her head. Sakura bit her lip until blood flowed, and stared at Naruto's body in a way that said, _If you're dead, I'm going to kill you! _

"Damnit Naruto! You can't die! You can't be dead! You...you just can't..." The usually loud brash voice fading to a pitiful whimper. Naruto glanced at the owner of the voice in vague surprise. He could see barely suppressed tears blossoming in the narrow eyes.

"Kiba?" Naruto, or at least his soul, whispered in surprise. He knew the dog-boy liked him, hell, the youth had even admitted it, but Naruto didn't actually think he truly liked him.

Said dog-boy sank to his knees, and buried his face in the blonde's bloody torso.

"Damn you Naruto! You weren't supposed to die! You're too powerful to die! How could you die?" the brunet sobbed angrily. Naruto smiled softly. Even in a situation like this, Kiba would never cease to be brash. He swallowed a lump in his throat, and winced as he felt his body. It was already cooling.

Not buying any more time, he placed his hands on his body's chest, and muttered something under his breath, sinking into his corpse.

Neji watched the scene expressionlessly. He didn't know what to make of it. It had been five days since he had hospitalized Naruto, and he still felt that tugging pain in his chest, only increased when Tsunade had...admitted defeat.

He ground his teeth, refusing to show anything but his usual expression, still not understanding what that feeling in his chest was. He averted his eyes from the scene, the Inuzuka's curses ringing in his ears.

Why had he felt so pained when the brunet had confronted him? Why did he not want to strike the lowly servant ar kill him for his insolence? Why? Neji growled silently as he proceeded out of the infirmary, and headed back to his room, his insides feeling oddly empty.

The pink haired maiden watched him go out of the corner of her vision, and muttered something about 'ungrateful bastardly prince-soon-to-be-emperor masters'. Luckily for her, neither Neji, nor Tsunade had heard. If the blonde woman had indeed heard, she gave no sign of it whatsoever.

"K...Kiba..." Naruto croaked, his eyes cracking open slightly. He retched, and hacked up blood. Apparently his body was still healing. His bloodied lips curved into a crooked smile. "Stop...stop leaning on me...it...hurts..." he pushed out.

Tsunade promptly threw the brunet off Naruto, and began examining him furiously.

"What did you do to yourself?" she asked, a hint of anger in her voice. Naruto opened his mouth to speak, before retching, and coughing up some more blood.

Quickly, Tsunade pulled out a liquid filled vial, and poured some into his mouth, before forcing him to swallow. Naruto arched, and coughed, before blood came pouring out of his mouth, staining the sheets, and his body red. After a few more minutes of vomiting blood, Naruto sighed, and fell unconscious.

Kiba ran back to the blonde's body, smiling his head off, and rubbing his eyes furiously, trying to staunch the salty liquid that incessantly threatened to escape.

"Damn you Naruto! I was worried!" Sakura turned around, a vein throbbing on her forehead. Her pale fist collided with his skull, and he winced. "Oww...what was that for?" he asked. She glared at him.

"He needs plenty of rest, peace and quiet, and _no disturbances, _if he is to get better sooner, so _get out!_" she yelled. He 'eeped', and scuttled out of the room, nursing his head.

* * *

That night, Naruto awoke to the sound of faint cheering. Moving over slightly, he winced as fire shot through his body, tearing him apart. A muted scream emitted from his throat.

With quite a bit of effort, the blonde moved his hands along his wounds, taking the time to heal them. He was able to discern the cheers as congrtulations for the prince, as Neji was now the emperor. He smiled softly, wincing as a fresh burst of pain erupted through his bady, especially at his throat.

Slowly, his hands moved up to the wonded neck, and in a span of approximately fifteen minutes, the appendage was completely healed.

Having already closed the injuries on his hands, he moved to the base of his legs, leaving his chest for last, as it did not seem to be in critical condition at the moment.

Finally, he reached for his heart. Or rather, the dry blood encrusted gash barely missing his heart. Sighing, he waited until it was properly repaired, before collapsing, exhausted onto his bed. A few moments later he had drifted into his death-like slumber.

* * *

About an hour later, perhaps approximately two before the dawn, the two medics had dropped by to check the status of their patient.

To their everlasting surprise, Naruto's wounds were no longer in existence as the blonde slept, peacefully unaware of the presence of the two.

Tsunade immediately began to examine the blonde, and drew back with a baffled expression as she saw no sign of internal injury either. His body had returned to it's normal perfectness.

Naruto's breathing stilled, and his deep blue orbs made themselves known. He glanced up at the two and smiled.

"Thank you," he whispered, a serene smile plastered on his features as he stood up, and left, giving each of them in turn, a grateful smile. Sakura had in turn, forgotten to brain the blonde for his carelessness.

Snickering softly to himself, he grinned at how effective his mother's abilities could be at times. Carefully, he suppressed the mischievious grin on his face under a stoic mask. For the time being at least. Padding quietly through the darkened halls, he stopped in front of guarded doors. Silently, he asked them for permission.

As soon as it was given him, the blonde slowly opened the door, and walked in, only to barely miss getting hit by a knife.

The emperor stared at him, the barest glimmer of shock in his eyes. Naruto calmly closed the door, before meeting the brunet's eyes.

"How are you here?" said brunet asked, eyes flashing with an unreadable expression. "You...You're supposed to be dead!" Half of the emperor wanted to believe this was Naruto in the flesh, and that confused him. The other half believed he was dead, and that satisfied him, but hurt him at the same time.

"Do you really want me dead that bad?" Naruto asked softly, a hint of sadness in his voice. Neji blinked, trying to see if his eyes were decieving him.

"You're supposed to be dead. You're not really here. You're a ghost," he almost tripped over his words, trying to maintain a steady voice. Naruto laughed slightly, amused.

"Such a thing for one like you to say. You do not believe in the gods, yet you believe in ghosts." Neji's jaw clenched.

"What are you doing here?" he spat out between gritted teeth. Naruto looked mildly surprised.

"Why I'm doing what I've always been doing before the...incident..." he replied, immediately regretting his choice of words.

"You...what do you want with me?" Neji asked, his voice droping to glacial temperature. Naruto shook his head.

"I want nothing of you," he replied. "But what will it take to prove to you that I am not dead?" Neji growled. Naruto fixed sapphire on pearl, and he found himself trapped in those vibrant bottomless depths. He bit him s lip until blood flowed.

"Come over here," he commanded. Naruto willingly obliged. Neji reached out and grabbed his arm. Naruto moved closer to a less straining distance. Neji's finger's searched for a pulse, and he immediately recieved the strong steady flow in which Naruto's blood was flowing.

Moving up to his neck, he settled two fingers there, and got the same response. His hands strayed down to Naruto's heart and he discovered a strong steady heartbeat. His arms dropped, defeated.

Naruto shuddered softly as the alabaster hands ghosted across his figure. Was the prince always that cold? That seemed to be the case. Every time the prince had touched him, or vice versa, his skin was as cold as a corpse.

"I can find everything," Neji stated. "But I am still unsure whether you are truly alive. Mayhaps this is all a dream." Naruto's calm demeanor disappeared at the prince's stubborness.

"What more do you want to know?" he asked. "What more do I have to do to prove to you that I am me?" Neji's eyelids slid over his twin opals, and he sighed.

"I...why would you let me if not kill, then almost kill you?" he asked. Naruto's anger diappeared, and he sat by the prince, wrapping a tan arm around him in an amiable manner. Again, there was no response from the brunet, positive or negative.

"Neji, you've been holding all your emotions in. It's not healthy. I couldn't let you injure any of my friends, but you needed to take your wrath out on something that would give you satisfaction. I was willing to be that 'thing'." Neji stared at the ground.

"Satisfaction," he repeated silently, voice void and empty. "I was supposed to feel satisfaction from that?" Naruto removed his arm, and stared out the balcony at the night sky.

"That was what I had hoped for," he answered quietly. "I hoped you would be satisfied by seeing damage inflicted on me, since you don't even like me to begin with. Thus, by literally breaking me, you would no longer have to vent your rage on anyone else."

"Then why...why did every blow I strike create a dragging pain in my chest? Why did your scream seem to rip my heart to shreds? I don't understand what this is..." Neji said, his voice emotionless. Naruto drew in a sharp breath.

"That Neji, is for you to find out and exploit. I am not one to delve into matters like this so rashly, although I do admit, I am rash. But Neji, tell me. Have you ever felt like this before?" Surprisingly, the brunet nodded.

"Yes. When my youngest sister had died, and when Hinata had blamed me for both my sister's and my father's deaths. But none of them hurt as bad as it did with you. I don't know what this is," he replied. Naruto blinked slowly.

"I see..."

* * *

"Perfect. I did not expect our new emperor to hold out so long. Be it as it may, the plan will proceed as normal. Rally them, we will begin when our new emperor is...weakened."

"As you wish, My lord."

"But I still get the emperor. I refuse to comply with any of your windblown suggestions unless I get what I want out of it."

"Ah, yes. Do not work yourself up over such trivial things. Once he is apprehended, you may do as you please with him."

One figure out of the three walked out of the room. The other turned to face the taller figure.

"Are you sure we can trust him? He is after all...a double." Amused, sinister laughter resounded around the room.

"Don't fret. I've already made...arrangements if things don't go as planned."

* * *

There. Hope y'all like it! Was half asleep when I typed it!

-Jeya-


	15. Chapter 15

I'm not dead yet! Yet. Neither is Naruto. Yet. Or everyone else. Yet. Anyways, I just wanted to apologize for all the Naruto-bashing, but apparently you don't mind. I have a plan to bash someone else soon enough, and you're all going to hate me for it...maybe...

Le Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto, Greek myth figures, or Rome.

A/N: Inocrrect usage of Greek mythological figures

A/N 2: All flames will be used to sacrifice to Jashin

* * *

The Value of a Soul

Chapter 15: Death Lingers Where Threat Lies

"Well?" Naruto couldn't help but smile triumphantly at the sky.

"Neji, before I say anything else, why are you confiding in me? You don't trust me." He felt the brunet stiffen beside him. For a few seconds, the emperor was a stiff as a statue, before his shoulders sagged tiredly and he sighed in something close to defeat.

"I don't know. I don't know what's wrong with me. Something's wrong with me. How did I become so weak?" he muttered to himself, for the first time, emotion surfacing in his voice. Naruto blinked.

"You aren't weak, Neji," he told the other youth. "Everyone needs someone to confide in every now and then, no matter how strong. My question was why me?" Neji smiled mirthlessly.

"I guess it's because...I'm actually beginning to...trust you..." Naruto could see that it took a lot for the emperor to say that. Naruto's smile widened.

"I'm glad. It feels nice to be able to do something that even a sweet girl like Hinata wasn't able to achieve. And I'm happy that you could finally trust me," Naruto remarked. The blonde sighed in a peaceful manner. Unfortunately, Neji was anything but peaceful.

"What is it about you? Why are you doing this to me? What are you?" the emperor questioned. Naruto bit his tongue a bit too hard.

"What is it that you find so unnerving about me? What am I doing to you? Why must I tell you?" the blonde inquired in turn as an answer. The brunet growled in frustration.

"I don't know what it is about you that makes me like this. You're...you're doing something that I can't exactly put in words. If I can trust you, you will tell me," he answered. Naruto closed his eyes.

"It is not for me to reveal...yet," he responeded, practically feeling the emperor's frustration.

"And what am I to you?" Neji asked, unsure why he had inquired about such a thing. Naruto seemed pleasantly surprised at being asked the question.

"What are you to me...funny that you should ask really, even though I've told you countless times before. Although I guess it could be questioned after..." Naruto paused, and brought a tanned hand to his neck, wincing slightly. Apparently it was not as fully healed as he thought it was. He mentally sighed. He would have to wait fo this one. "Anyways, I've already told you, Neji. You are a friend, and despite what you've done, you're one of ny precious people. One I would happily put my life on the line for," he answered.

"You would...put your life on the line...for me?" Neji had ever said they would do such a thing, not even his soldiers, although he knew they would serve him. But then he recalled that a soldier was truly serving his country, not necessarily his ruler. He knew the rumors, thus forcing his brain to a place where he would ask himself if his soldiers would really do what this blonde claimed.

"Of course, Neji! There's something about you...I would do anything for you. I would let you do anything to me. That's also part of the reason I let you do what you did." Naruto didn't realize the extent of his words until they escaped his lips. His eyes widened in realization as soon as the words hung in the air.

_Oh Aglaea! Did I just tell him I love him? Well maybe not in those exact words, but the message was in there. _

"But why?" For the first time in his entire existance, Neji sounded unsure of himself. He didn't even begin to mentally berate himself because of it. He was just unsure. All his morals crumbled to dust, as this blonde broke them down and rebuilt his walls, instead of defence, the walls were for protection.

Naruto bit his bottom lip. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, thinking his words through, which he rarely did.

"Why? Because I care about you. Maybe even more than I should. You've become really close to me, and I'm not even sure why. All I know is I really...well...oh nevermind..." he mumbled the last part.

"But..." the brunet was about to voice more of his doubts, but a pair of fingers rested on his lips. His eyes carried surprise, and he didn't even try to hide it. He glanced up at smiling sapphires glancing at him.

"Sh...you should get some more rest. Dawn isn't afar off, and you're now emperor. You need rest. If you don't wake, I'll wake you up, all right?" The brunet felt like arguing, but Naruto shook his head. He knew the blonde was right. He sighed, and lay down.

"Fine." He watched the blonde as the youth watched him. He sighed, and opened his mouth, wondering if he was going to regret his next words, but the things he said before were strange enough. This wouldn't add that much. "I can feel this in my chest...I'm not sure what it is, but I think I'm glad you're back..." he murmured uncertainly. Naruto laughed a bubbly tinkling sound.

"You didn't need to tell me that. Even if you weren't happy about me being back, I'm really thankful I'm back. Frankly, I wouldn't be very happy about dying and leaving you here like this," he said. His hand flew to his mouth. He had spoken without thinking. Again.

"Hm." Neji's eyes moved to the roof. Slowly, he drifted to sleep, aware of two brilliant blue orbs watching him.

Naruto smiled as twin opals finally lidded over, and the emperor's breathing slowed to a leisurely pace. The blonde's hand barely ghosted over the alabaster face, swiftly drawing back as the eyelids of the brunet fluttered. Standing up, he drew the curtains, and stood on watch.

About fifteen minutes later, Naruto's eyes narrowed, the pupils turned to slits, and the irides became red-orange, as he willed his eyes to see better since it was still dark.

He could make out a shady looking figure on the edge of the balcony.

"Who goes there?" he asked. He could hear a snicker from the figure, before a reply.

"I am a messenger. Unfortunately, my master does not want a direct assassination, so I am just here to deliver this to our dear emperor," the voice answered. Naruto stiffened and growled when he heard the 'assassination' part. He barely dodged as a knife flew at his head, and lodged itself in one of the brunet's bedposts. He glanced from the weapon to the messenger, and ran at him.

Before he could reach the mysterious figure, said figure jumped off the balcony. In the light of the setting moon, the blonde caught a flash of ash-grey hair. He gasped.

Staring around with his vulpine eyes, he scanned the grounds, but it seemed as if the messenger had escaped. Eyes narrowing, he strolled quickly back to the bed, and pulled the knife out of the post. He could see that around the hilt was a scroll.

Quickly deciding, he swept aside the curtains.

"Neji! Nei wake up!" he whispered loudly. Eyelashes fluttered as twin pearls revealed themselves to the blonde. They widened, and he slowly slid away from the blonde. Naruto realized that his eyes were still in night-vision mode. Blinking thrice, he looked at the emperor, his eyes now a deep indigo.

"What was that?" Neji asked, referring of course to the youth's eyes. Naruto shook his head.

"That's nothing to worry about!" he whispered. "Some sort of messenger sent you a note. He said that his master...just read it!" he said, shoving the scroll into the porcelain-skinned ruler's hands.

Neji glanced down at the seal on it, and bit the inside of his cheek until it bled. No...it couldn't be! In the darkness, he could barely make it out, but he could see it.

"I need light," he muttered. Naruto nodded and disappeared. A few minutes later, he reappered, a lamp in his hands. Nodding, Neji carefully broke the wax, and unrolled the scroll.

_Dear Emperor Neji,_

_I hope my messenger, Kabuto, listened to me and did not kill you while you slept, as that would ruin all my planning. I had a lot of fun preparing, and I must say I was quite surprised to discover how long the late Emperor Hiashi held out against my poison. I'm pleased to say that about eight tenths of Rome, and Persia, are allying with me, and we would love to have a pleasant little war with you, the odds, of course, giving me the empire, and redering you dead. I would love to kill you myself of course, but I promised to let one of my subordinates kill you instead. I'm sure Sasuke will be quite thorough._

_The best of wishes to you,_

_Lord Orochimaru, Underruler of the Southern parts of Rome_

Slender fingers cleched together, and the tearing of paper was heard, as Neji's breathing sped up, until he was almost hyperventillating.

"That traitor! I'm taking his head! I knew we shouldn't have trusted him," the brunet snarled. "And I'm going to take his 'subordinate's' head too!" Naruto blinked at the sudden show of hatred.

"Who are they?" he asked. Neji scowled.

"Orochimaru, as he said here, is the lord of Southern Rome. Kabuto is is pet, doing whatever he wants him to. I suspect that Kabuto was the one who forced the cupbearer into poisoning my father. And Sasuke...Sasuke that treacherous bastard! He's supposed to be our double agent."

"Double agent?" Naruto's mind flew back to his time in the prison cell. Kiba had been speaking to Lee about a double agent. Could that be this Sasuke person? He bit his lip.

"But why would this...Orochimaru start a war now?" Neji felt something warm brushing his fingertips, and looked down to see blood.

"That's what I want to know. We can't waste time. I'm sending for the council," he said. Naruto nodded, and took the scroll as the emperor got dressed.

He seemed so different now. Not only did he speak more, his voice had lost it's hostility, and at some times, even showed emotion. Naruto smiled. He had come a long wa from when he was nothing but an emotionless bastard. Or that's how the blonde put it at least.

"Now we have to get a hold on the council. They live-" Naruto cut him off before he could continue.

"I have an easier solution," he informed. "How many are in the council?"

"Six, plus me," was the reply.

"Then write six letters, and allow me to take care of the rest."

Without pausing to question, the brunet walked over to a table on the west side of his room, and began to write with a quill pen, on empty sheets of parchement that lay, awaiting to be written on. Naruto placed the lamp beside him, so he could see.

After he finished six copies, he rolled them up, and Naruto presented him with hot wax. In his hurry, the prince did not notice that the blonde held them in his bare hands.

Sealing the letters, he pressed the signet ring of the emperor onto the wax, signing the message. Naruto smiled, then walked over to the prince's aviary.

Silently, he had a mental chat with his friends, before opening the cage. Six of the emperor's rainbow lorikeets fluttered out and rested on his shoulders and arms. He smiled, and shut the door of the aviary, before walking back to the brunet.

"These are our messengers. They will deliver the letters to your council," Naruto informed.

"I've never trained them to do such things," Neji stated. Naruto nodded.

"I know, but I also know they know what they're doing. Trust me."

The six brightly coloured birds fluttered down, and each took a scroll in his or her talons.

"I had to make sure they were exotic so that your council would know the scrolls were for sure from you." He nodded to the bords, and pointed out the balcony.

Flitting past the two youths, the six birds headed off into the dark city to deliver the scrolls to the council.

"Just trust me. They'll be back."

* * *

Six vibrant coloured lorikeets flew into the room and circled around the blonde bafore lighting on his shoulders and arms. He smiled.

"See? Now all we have to do is wait," he said, before walking over to the aviary, and allowing the winged creatures to fly in, before shutting it. "Should we wait here?" he asked. Neji shook his head.

"Let's wait in the throne room."

Walking out of his room, Neji eyed the sleeping guards.

"I thought they get daytime breaks?" he mused to himself, strolling out into the corridor. The tanned youth followed behind him as he made his way to the throne room.

* * *

Okay...short, but I would be revealing too much had I put more.

-Jeya-


	16. Chapter 16

Hiyas to Tigrezz-chan since she seems to be the only one reading this! I love an insightful reader, don't you? Annnnyhow, seeing the first genre of this story is supposed to be romance, but I still haven't gone any furthur than friendly hugs, one might begin to get suspicious. I sure am. Which is kinda weird seeing I'm the one writing this, but with a dominant personality, and a hidden one, it's hard to decipher myself at times.

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto (shame. NOT) or greek peeps or Rome, or romans, or falafel...

A/N: Incorrect usage of Greek mthological figures

A/N 2: All flames shall and will be used to sacrifice to Jashin

* * *

The Value of a Soul

Chapter 16: Metaphorical Wings

As the brunet headed for the throne situated in, of course, the center of the rear of the room, Naruto followed in close suit.

Sitting himself down, the emperor gazed down at the blonde, default expressionless mask pasted on his face.

"Do you have experience in wars?" Naruto asked. The brunet stilled, before deliberately shaking his head from side to side. Naruto blinked slowly.

"I see... How much of a threat would you take this...Orochimaru?" he inquired.

Sience was tangible as the emperor gave the question quite a bit of thought.

"Him alone, not much. However, he has turned my own people against me, as well as called on the Persian empire, who have decided to help him. The two sides together make a formidable force against the rest of Rome, since only about three sevenths are trained warriors," Neji replied, not giving away much else.

"Do you think you will need...help?" Naruto asked, sounding usure of himself. Neji wondered why he would ask such a thing.

"It honestly depends on the situation," he answered. "The odds however, have not been in our favour of late." A blonde shock of hair swayed as the head it was situated on, whirled from side to side, as if able to see something the brunet on the throne could not.

"Should we...pray?" Naruto barely whispered. Neji's eyes glazed over with something unreadable.

"There are no gods, Naruto. If there were, why would they allow this to happen?" Naruto's eyes saddened at the stubbornness of the royal.

"Ave Imperator! We came as soon as we read your message!"

Two heads snapped up to see another two appear in the room, standing stiffly to attention, hands held up in a salute.

"Rest at ease. We must wait for the others."

The two, who looked strikingly similar to each other, relaxed slightly, figures still tense. They both had black hair tied into ponytails on the top of their heads. Their hair was spiky, and Naruto had to admit that the hair reminded him of a pineapple. The notion made him mentally snicker, but he covered it well. The taller and older looking one, had two scars slashed across his face, and they both sported simple small hoop earrings that seemed to be made of iron as opposed to traditional silver.

The atmosphere became stiffly uncomfortable as the two stood staring a touch warily at the emperor, who averted his eyes from the three others in the room.

"Who are you two?" Naruto asked curiously. The younger one stared, almost in shock, waiting for a retaliation from the feared ruler. None came. The friendly glance Naruto sent him compelled him to reply.

"I'm Shikamaru," he replied. Naruto blinked. He looked no older than the blonde himself! Or maybe he was one or two years older, but since he was here, did it mean he was from the council?

"And I am Shikaku, Shikamaru's father," the older one replied, easing the tension in the room, seeing as the emperor made no move to hurt either of the three.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Naruto," he introduced. They lapsed back into not quite comfortable silence, broken, as another figure stepped into the room.

"Ave Imperator," he acknoledged, before dropping into dead silence, eyes closed, and a strategizing expression on his face. Naruto raised an eyebrow. This one wasn't much for small talk.

The hair of the man was ash grey, and shocking out like a lion's mane, just far smaller. Around his shoulders was draped some sort of fur. Ermine maybe? Naruto wondered if he felt hot wearing that.

Soon, another one came stumbling into the room, gasping, and glaring at the one that had come just before him.

He heaved a gasped "Ave Imperator," before walking up to the grey haired one, and whispering something into his ear. Naruto caught something about 'gambling' 'taverns' and 'ermine'. He had a feeling he didn't want to know what the newcomer was saying. The grey haired one simply sighed.

The newcomer had long brown hair that was in a lighter shade than Neji's, and an air of casualty, which Naruto was glad for, hoping that not all of the council had such stifff attitudes.

After a few more minutes of stiff silence, another figure walked into the room. This one had raven hair and scars marring the whole right side of his face. The scars strongly resembled wrinkles, and Naruto could not help but flinch slightly.

"Ave Imperator," he saluted, before walking off to one side, single eye flashing over briefly with crimson, but disappearing almost as soon as they had appeared. Naruto noted that he had only one eye, the empty eye socket sealed shut by it's lid, keeping closed by instinct.

Finally, a last figure dropped into the room, and saluted, his only visible eye curving into an upside down 'u' shape.

"Ave Imperator," he began, before quickly adding, "Sorry I'm late," seeing the other five were already present.

The newcomer wore a mask that covered his face from nose and down. To add to the, he wore a leather strap that covered his left eye. The blonde wondered why. His hair was a shock of grey that seemed to defy gravity, and his posture was what you could easily call impassive.

"Now that you all have been gathered, sit yourselves down, and this meeting will come to order."

Alongside the pathway that lead to the throne were six seats, three on either side. The council rested down in their respective spots, glancing at the prince.

Naruto stood next to the brunet, glad that no eyes were on him, seeing he technically shouldn't be there. Fortunately, no one questioned his presence, instead getting to the point.

"Whatever it is, this must be important for you to call as before dawnbreak," the scarred raven commented. Neji nodded.

"Indeed. You all know of Lord Orochimaru, do you not?" he questioned. There were nods.

"What of him? He never seemed like the trustworthy type. Too shifty, and an unhealthy obsession with snakes," the stoic grey-haired man remarked. Neji closed his eyes briefly.

"He has delivered to me a message. He was the one who killed my father and my sister, and now, he plans to wage war on us, with the aid of eight tenths of Rome, and the Persian empire," he answered. The youngest council member's eyes widened.

"Eight tenths? Are you trying to say that only two tenths of Rome are loyal to you?" Neji gritted his teeth.

"Unfortunately so," he spat. "It is clear to see that war is inevitable, but our chances of victory are quite slim."

"It would be wise to obtain allies for such an opposition, would it not?" the other long-haired brunet asked. Neji stared coldly at him, the old character sneeking back into him.

"And who, may I ask, would be powerful enough to defeat eight tenths of the strongest empire in the world, as well as the Persian empire?" That shut the brunet up.

"But why would he rather wage war on you, than simply assassinate you? It would save a lot of trouble, don't you think?" the indifferent greyhead queried. Neji's eyes narrowed.

"Who knows what is in the mind of that snake," he hissed. Naruto growled lightly. As the council continued talking and arguing, the blonde slipped down into the corners of his mind, to the dwelling of a certain person.

* * *

"Hey! Fox!" he called to the sleeping animal. The large orange vulpine opened an eye and growled.

"Well hello there _Lord _Naruto. What can I do to aid the _son of Ares _today?" he growled mockingly. The blonde narrowed his eyes.

"I would rather you didn't call me by my titles, than you mocking me with them," he informed. The large creature yawned, showing off it's large supposedly intimidating rows of teeth.

"Well then. We could be even. You know my name, you call me by my name. I'll stop -ahem- mocking you." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Kurama! I know you were listening!" The fox blinked lazily. "Listening to what? That petty council _his royal highness _threw to save his sorry skin?" Naruto growled.

"Don't mock Neji either!" Kurama blinked owlishly.

"Oh? You're not a very reasonable vessel now are you?" Naruto sighed.

"Look Kurama. This is serious. I need your help. Please," he said in a quiet voice. The fox's eard perked up.

"Do my ears decieve me? Or did you actually say please?" The blonde clenched his fists.

"Kurama, this is no joking matter! Orochimaru is trying to take the Roman empire, and we are dangerously outnumbered!" The vulpine stiffened.

"What did you say?" he asked, a dangerous undertone to his voice.

"I said Orochimaru is tr-"

"_Orochimaru!_" the fox howled in anger. "That...that misbegotten son of Medusa!" he growled. Naruto blinked, surprised at the demon's outburst.

"Oh, so you know him?" he asked, stupidly. Kurama growled, nine orange tails waving threateningly.

"That scheming bastard," he growled. "His intelligence levels are dangerously high. He somehow managed to get to Styx, fake being a soul, enter Tatarus, and wreak havoc on our containment," he explained.

"It was because of him I and the eight other parts had to be contained within select humans, and you. Once we were released, we had to be kept separate, which was impossible because our strength grew the closer we were. Thus concluding we had to be separated in a different way," he finished.

"By sealing," Naruto added. The fox nodded, nostrils flaring angrily.

"And now that bastard wants to pick a bone with my kit's alliance!" Naruto blinked.

"Wait. What did you just call me?" The fox rolled his red slitted eyes.

"I called you kit, Kit. Why? Is that also invalid?" he asked. Naruto again blinked slowly.

"Why would you call me that?" he asked, still managing to sound stupid, despite his disguised intelligence. The vulpine barked in laughter, and grinned.

"Because you are my vessel. If you die, I die, therefore, I have to take good care of my kit," he answered. Naruto licked his dry lips.

"Kurama, that sounded wrong on so many different levels," he remarked. The creature reached through the gate separating them, and batted his playfully, ending up slamming him about one hundred and fifty metres back.

"Oi! Fox! Watch your paws!" Naruto yelled indignantly. He simply sat back and smirked.

"I'll help you, all right?" he said. The blonde pumped a tanned fist into the air.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed. "Thanks Kurama!" The fox glanced at him almost fondly.

"You're welcome, kit."

* * *

"Naruto."

The blonde's vision was blurred, and he was only half aware of the faraway voice calling to him. It sounded vaguely familiar. He blinked, trying to regain his sight.

"Naruto."

Glancing around, didn't see anyone, only smudges of colour here and there that seemed too bright.

"Naruto."

A hand on his shoulder snapped him back to reality. He was met with six pairs of eyes.

"Yes?" he responded. Neji gazed stoically at him.

"You were talking. To yourself it seemed." Naruto shook his head.

"I have obtained a means of help," he informed. "Unfortunately, usage may result in mass destruction." The blonde wasn't jesting. Kurama wasn't known in Olympia as 'The Nine-Tailed Destroyer' for nothing.

"Oh?" the brunet replied, urging him to go on. He shook his head.

"It'd best be kept confidential until the time c-" he broke himself off. His eyes narrowed as he glanced around the throne room.

Instinctively, they became red-orange with slit pupils. This time everyone could see it. The blonde, unaware of the surprised and maybe even fearful glances he was obtaining, allowed his fiery orbs to rest in a corner.

"I assume you heard everything? It's no use in hiding. Come out. I'm sure you may be able to give invaluable advice," he said, addressing the corner.

"As you wish," the voice replied, as a long-haired raven stepped out. Naruto smiled, then frowned as he dipped into a bow, not directed at the emperor. "Ave Imperator," he addressed before walking over. Shikaku raised an eyebrow.

"Itachi? You were listening to us?" he inquired. The raven nodded.

"Indeed. Our group has been following all the council meetings, as we have time to prepare for whatever surfaces," he informed. The stoic greyhead looked skeptical.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Itachi's eyes hardened.

"You are questioning my loyalty. From what I have heard, I must apologize as it seems I am partially at fault for my brother siding with the enemy. I never gave him quality time, thus most likely pushing him to prove that he is better than me, as my ignorance of him may have been taken as arrogance," he said.

"I have always been loyal to the empire, therefore, questioning my loyalty, is like questioning Obito's," he added, pointing at the one-eyed scarred man, who sat there, watching him. His eye calculating silently.

"Enough." Neji ordered. They looked at him.

"Currently, the most imporatant thing, is finding out when Orochimaru is going to strike. For now, the meeting is adjourned."

* * *

Damn...that seemed like so little. And I like Orochi-kun, I just needed a bad guy, and who better to use that Orochimaru? I also like Kurama, and believe he has a right to do whatever he did, since the humans were technically the ones at fault. So he's a good guy. Yeah.

-Jeya-


	17. Chapter 17

Soooo... For anyone who didn't catch who the council were, (I see I didn't name some of them) We have: Shikaku, Shikamaru, Obito, Kakashi, Hashirama, and Tobirama. Kinda random, but I tried to pick the smart peeps. So yea. And yes, the bijuu will be there, or at least two. Everyone knows which two right? Probably. Shukaku and Kurama.

Disclaimer: I no own anything (hey! That's a lot less to type!) Plot belongs to me.

A/N: Incorrect usage of Greek mythological figures. (I just realized how wrong that sounds...)

A/N 2: All flames will be used to sacrifice to Jashin-sama...yeah

* * *

The Value of a Soul

Chapter 17: Intel Fluctuation

"I'll go fetch you some breakfast. It's past dawn, so work should've already begun," Naruto informed, before walking off without a reply. Itachi's shoulders relaxed.

"I knew he wouldn't die so easily," he murmured, before saluting the emperor, and leaping out of one of the nearby windows. Not a word was uttered as the six council members stood, and filed out of the room. Neji was left staring out a window at the warm coloured sun.

He frowned slightly as he remembered the last time he had watched a sunrise with the blonde. He couldn't help but remember back to his sister's death. It seemed to always replay in his head like a haunting melody. He gritted his teeth.

* * *

True to his thoughts, the kitchen servants were bustling around doing their work, blissfully oblivious to the council that had just taken place. Looking around, he headed to the corner where the dishes were being cleaned.

"Hi Kiba!" he called to the brunet, completely prepared for the brown-haired cannonball that latched onto him.

"Naruto! Naruto! Oh Zeus, Naruto! NarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNaru-"

The blonde placed two fingers on the brunet's lips, silencing him, shaking silently in mirth.

"Kiba, I think you got the point across," Naruto said pointedly. Kiba grinned his head off, moisture gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"You're back! You'rebackyou'rebackyou'rebackyou'rebacky-" Naruto shot him a warning glance. His face looked about to slit from the size of the smile pasted on it. Naruto smiled, and the brunet instead pressed their lips together.

Naruto didn't respond, but didn't pull away as the brunet captured his lips. Naruto internally sighed. He wished he could get the point across that he couldn't return the dog-boy's feeling's. Gently, he pushed the brunet off, him, his face flushing slightly to see more than one pair of eyes on them.

"I've come for-" The brunet pointed to a silver tray, and sighed.

"I know. It's over there. But Naruto," The blue eyes aligned with black to see the other's expression completely serious. "What happened? What did he do to you?" The blonde lowered his eyes and bit his bottom lip.

"He...he...I can't tell you," the blue-eyed youth murmured, before walking away, the brunt watching him from behind. Sighing, Naruto picked up the tray, and walked out of the kitchen, flashing a last glance at the brunet, who was still staring at him.

Naruto caught sight of the Inuzuka's hands, and mentally facewalled himself for being so obliviously selfish. Quickly, he walked back in, and set the tray down.

Strolling quickly over to the brunet, he grabbed his eyes, mumbling a muffled apology. The hands of the youth were in worse shape than the last time he had seen them, which was because he hadn't been there to do anything about the injuries.

After they had healed, he flashed a quick smile, before grabbing the tray, and heading out. Walking to the throne room, he blinked, seeing no one there. Sighing, he continued walking. The two guards opened the doors for him. Stepping inside, he glanced around the room, and sighed again, seeing no one.

"Do any of you know where Neji is?" Naruto asked the two guards. He ignored the surprised looks they gave him, and shook their heads. They hadn't seen the prince ever since he stepped out of the throne room.

"He left the throne room and was headed in that direction," one of the soldiers informed, pointing to Naruto's left. Something lit up in the blonde's head, and he nodded in thanks, heading in the assumed direction of the emperor.

After about two minutes of walking, he stepped through an arch, and relaxed, seeing the familiar figure of the long-haired brunet.

At the sense of another presence, the brunet turned to see the blonde holding a tray filled with his breakfast. Naruto walked up to him and placed the tray before him on the grass, before kneeling next to him.

"I was worried, you know! Next time, at least let someone know where you are," Naruto admonished. His voice lapsed into silence, alongside the silence already maintained by the emperor.

Opalescent eyes drifted to where the tray lay, before trailing back to the sky.

"Eat," was all he said. Naruto looked at the tray, before shaking his head.

"No. You are the one who needs to nourish your body. I don't need to eat, although it is nice to I admit," he replied. Neji shook his head, hair swaying from side to side.

"Eat," he said again. Naruto glanced at him.

"Neji, I don't _need _to eat. You on the other hand _have _to," he informed. Neji shook is head.

"No. I don't think it'll stay in my system," he said, in a perfectly bland voice. Naruto shook his head and sighed.

"You Romans. I'm not exactly...accustomed...to your cuisine." An elegant eyebrow arched quizzically, although the face on which it belonged to would belie the silent questioning. "Yes. I'm not Roman," he answered.

"Then where are you from?" was the respond. Naruto shook his head, light glinting off his golden hair.

"My history is classified. Not mine to say," he answered. "In due time, you will find out. I fear you may not think of me the same once you know what I am."

No reply. Naruto closed his eyes. He sighed.

"I guess I should head off to training now. Will you be coming?" Neji shook his head.

"I must attend to my duties," he replied as the blonde stood up. Naruto looked at him, an unreadable expression on his face as he walked off. The brunet stood up, and was about to head off, when the blue-eyed youth returned, a feline padding along in his wake.

The feline held an undeniably regal posture as it gracefully stepped forward. The animal was the regular sandy golden colour of savannah wildcats, and was roughly three and a half feet long. It gazed at him with an almost intelligent stare.

"Since I can't stay with you, I asked Charis," Naruto informed, introducing the cat to the emperor. "She will stay with you, and inform me if anything happens," he continued. "She's a serval, so she can jump quite high. You'd be surprised. I told her to always keep an eye on you, so she'll be staying with you until I get back from training," he finished, stroking the cat between the ears. Her eyes narrowed and she purred before padding over to the emperor.

He was quite surprised, but before he could question, the blonde had left. He sighed, and looked down at the medium sized feline. Tentatively, he reached down, and stroked her neck. She stepped over until she brushed his clothing.

Sighing, he began to walk back to the throne room, the serval stalking regally beside him.

* * *

Wasting no time, Naruto dashed for the arena, not stopping until he reached it. Panting, he coughed. Instinctively his hand flew to his mouth. When it came away, it was stained with blood. He sighed, and ended up coughing again.

He sat down to rest momentarily. Moving his hand down to his neck, he held it there, until he was sure his neck, and everything inside it was completely healed. Looking up, he saw five others watching him silently.

Gaara wordlessly stepped towards him, and held out a flawless porcelain hand out to him. Naruto took it gratefully, completely unprepared for what happened next.

The redhead pulled him up, before quickly wrapping his arms around the blonde in a friendly hug. He could practically see the other gladiators' jaws unhinge and fall to the ground, as the most emotionless, and ruthless out of all of them showed affection to another being.

"You survived," the redhead stated, his voice, as usual, devoid of emotion. Naruto chuckled and returned the hug.

"I couldn't die," he replied. "My mission was still incomplete." The redhead took his arms off the blonde, and his lips curved upward in a barely noticeable smile. Naruto let go of his fellow vessel.

"As stubborn as your parents, Lord Naruto," he responded. Naruto shook his head.

"Please drop the title!" he said, exasperated. Gaara shook his head.

"It is habitual. Made even more so seeing how high you are." Naruto shook his head. This guy was hopeless.

"Anyways, we came here to train, didn't we? However, this time, I must ask that we train for a different purpose." Itachi nodded in agreement.

"I had yet to explain. We must prepare for war," he stated. Hidan twirled his scythe like a baton, anticipation written on his face.

"Oh fucking good! I've been itching to fucking well be in a fucking fight that wasn't for fucking show!" he yelled. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Is it even possible for you to not swear?" he asked. Deidara shook his face.

"No, yeah." Naruto laughed. Kisame nudged the long-haired blonde.

"I think he meant no, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Moving on, it turns out that Orochimaru has declared war on us with four fifths of Rome and all of Persia on his side. We must strengthen our abilities to the most it can reach," he said in a perfectly calm voice.

"All right...wait...you want to what?"

They all turned to Naruto, who was murmuring to himself, or so it seemed.

* * *

"Transaction of energies? Naw do you really think that's a good idea? You always end up possessing me like that." The demon rolled his fiery eyes.

"Kit, this is serious business! The only way other than direct summoning is that, and I can give you my word that I won't posses you!" Naruto gazed up at the towering nine-tailed fox, indecisiveness clear in his eyes.

"I'm not sure..." Kurama barked in frustration.

"Look, Kit! Actually separation could kill you, you're not even immortal! I don't want to kill you, get that into that tiny brain of yours!" Naruto held up his hands defensively.

"Okay, okay, sheesh fox! Patience is a desirable quality! We'll do it all right?"

The orange beast sat on his haunches, smirking in satisfaction.

"There we go. Now go back and train with your little friends. You'll find that they have more power than meets the eye."

* * *

"All right. Let's do it," he said. And so, training progressed. Naruto found that Kurama wasn't stretching it after all. Before, none of them were fighting to the most of their ability. But then again, neither was he. And he still wasn't. After all, he didn't want to hurt anyone.

As fighting progressed, Naruto learned how to better hone his weapon-less techniques, and was enjoying it, despite the true reason for having to train.

Leaping off the ground right before it exploded, he gracefully landed atop of Hidan's shoulders, whilst said man fell ungracefully to the ground, swiping at him with his scythe.

"Why you little bastard!" he yelled from underneath the blonde. Naruto jumped off of him, and allowed the albino's skin to get sheared by a large sword. "Fucking fish," Hidan muttered. A layer of flesh got shaven cleanly off his back, and he cursed.

Meanwhile, Naruto was in the middle of hand to hand combat with Itachi, who proved to be quite skilful even without a weapon. As they fought, they didn't realize the sand crawling up their bodies, until it began to constrict.

Looking down, Naruto sighed, and shot a glance at the indifferent redhead. "Damnit," he muttered. The sand collapsed around them, and immediately, he began to gain engage in combat with the crimson-eyed raven.

_Lord Naruto! _The blonde started at the voice, and Itachi received the upper hand, knocking him to the ground. The raven was about to deliver a so-called incapacitating blow, but Naruto held up a hand.

"Stop!" he ordered. Immediately, the fighting ceased as five pairs of eyes turned to face him.

_Charis? What's going on? _he asked.

_The emperor has received word from a patrol rounding the outskirts of the city. They say they sighted a pennant with a large snake on it,_ she replied.

_Orochimaru. So what now?_

_Apparently, they say that he delivered a message, saying that prepared or not, he will be attacking soon, s_he answered.

_But it doesn't say when, right? _

_Right._

_I see. Thank you, Charis. I'll be back as soon as possible._

He looked up at the five other gladiators.

"We need to head back to the palace. The prince has received word from Orochimaru."

* * *

Is it just me, or does it seem like these chapters are getting short? Ah well.

-Jeya-


	18. Chapter 18

Kayz.

Disclaimer: Do I have to? Ugh. Nothing belongs to me, save the plot. And two zebra finches that I don't plan on placing in the story any time soon.

A/N: Incorrect usage of Greek mythological figures

A/N 2: All flames shall be used to sacrifice to Jashin

* * *

The Value of a Soul

Chapter 18: When Day Darkens

"Neji! I just heard!" Naruto exclaimed as he screeched to a stop in front of the prince, completely disregarding the salutes thrown at the emperor by the other five. "Where's the letter?"

A roll of parchment was lobbed to him, and he caught it and unraveled it.

_Dear Emperor Neji,_

_I am pleased to tell you that I and the king of Persia, have camped outside the city walls. The army is itching to start, so I must tell you that we will be attacking soon, ready or not. We await your pathetic retaliation with impatience._

_Lord Orochimaru of the Southern parts of Rome_

"Who does he think he is?" Naruto growled, a flash of red orange momentarily flaring in his eyes, which were smouldering blue flames. "We must prepare the army as soon as possible!" Neji nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. And what, may I ask, are all of you doing here?" he directed at the others.

"I asked them to come. They will be fighting with us," Naruto assured. Neji didn't comment, but stood up, and began to head for the entrance/exit of the throne room.

Charis leaped off her spot beside the throne and padded up to Naruto, weaving in between his legs and purring.

"Good job, Charis. I'll send you back now, okay?" The serval sat in front of him, waiting, he smiled, and bent down, kissing her forehead, before pressing two fingers of his right hand on the spot. She disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He straightened, and walked over to Neji. The seven of them headed for the barracks.

"We will set up camp on the outskirts of Rome! We must make sure that the fighting stays out of the city! We must prove to them that our youth will defeat their numbers!" Naruto blinked at the centurion, who looked freakishly similar to a certain prison guard...

"Send word to all of the Roman garrisons. We need the full force with us," Neji ordered.

"I will send the message with all renewed vigour!"

"No. You are to stay here. Send one of your legionaries. And that's an order," Neji deadpanned. The centurion blinked, and nodded. "Good."

Neji began to walk out, followed by a blonde. They met with the gladiators, just outside of the barracks.

"And you will stay with the soldiers for the time being if you are to fight alongside us," Neji stated. Luckily, Hidan had enough brains to keep his mouth shut. Naruto smiled at them before walking after the emperor.

"How long will it take the other garrisons to reach here?" he asked. Neji's expression hardened.

"They know well what they're doing. At the most, at eventide," he replied. Naruto nodded.

"Ah. I hope Charis wasn't a bother to you?" Neji shook his head.

"Not in the slightest," he responded. When they reached the throne room, Naruto turned to the brunet, just as he was about to sit.

"Are you afraid, or at least apprehensive about this?" Neji tilted his head.

"What is afraid? What does it feel like? I have felt apprehension, and I must say, I can feel it. But what is this afraid?" Naruto blinked slowly.

"Have you really crushed yourself to this extent?" Naruto murmured. Neji watched him under narrowed eyes. They stood there for a few seconds, silently waiting for something that never came. Neji inclined his neck slightly, and sat down.

"Brother!" The princess stepped into the room. "What is this I've heard about Lord Orochimaru waging war on us?" Tenten stepped in behind her, and curtsied slightly.

"Hinata. Last night, he delivered a message to me. In fact, I have it here," he replied, pulling out the scroll from his attire. Naruto took it, and handed it over to the raven-haired girl.

Opalescent eyes scanned the parchment, and widened ever so slightly with each line.

"I'm sorry, brother," she apologized quietly. "In my haste...I...I opened my mouth. I'm sorry for blaming you," she said. His face was carefully deviod of emotion.

"I have overlooked it," he stated. "To move on, today, I recieved another message, saying he will attack soon. However, he does not say when." Hinata's eyes met his matching set.

"I will send Tenten with you," she declared. "You will need all the help you can get." Neji raised an eyebrow.

"She must stay with you. If they infilterate the p-"

"Then I'll go too," she said decisively. "I'll stay with Tsunade and Sakura," she added. Neji looked at her for about a minute, before sighing.

"So be it. Alert them. Tell them I want to speak with them."

Hinata bowed, and exited, the brunette following in her wake. A few minutes later, a new pair of women entered the room and bowed.

"Ave Imperator. You called for us?" Tsunade asked. He nodded. Naruto smiled. Sakura had a vein throbbing on her forehead.

"Yes. Hinata has insisted on coming with us. You are to keep her with you at all times, understood?" The blonde woman nodded.

"Understood. Emperor, if you don't mind, I need to do a checkup on Naruto," she said. He nodded, and pointed for the blonde to go to them.

"You _idiot!_" Naruto was on the floor, nursing his head. Sakura stood over him, pale hand brandished in a fist.

"Sakura, refrain from performing such actions in my presence," Neji commanded. She withdrew her fist.

"My apologies, Emperor," she muttered. Naruto had already healed the lump on his head, and stood still as Tsunade did a thorough check up on him.

"I still don't know who you are exactly, but something tells me you aren't human," she whispered. He stiffened ever so slightly before relaxing again. She finished her inspection, and with a last bow, departed, the pink haired apprentice following.

* * *

It was about late evening, and the sun was beginning to set. The legionaries had finished building camp, and all were in their tents, save the guards.

"So we have no strategy but to test the strength of the enemy before attacking?" Neji asked. A long-haired raven nodded.

"Indeed. Orochimaru, being from Rome, knows all the tricks to our style of battle, therefore, he also knows the best way to turn them against us. It would be useless to go out in our usual fashion."

"Then what to you suggest we do?" Neji asked.

"We have no choice but to refer to unorthodox methods," another, a one with shocking orange hair answered."

"Hm. You do understand that this would result in disarray," the brunet queried.

"We understand that perfectly, Emperor. However, all we can hope for, is that our strength is enough." Neji sighed.

"So be it. You are all dismissed for now." As they filed out, Neji swore he heard one of them muttering "Alea jacta est." The emperor frowned. The die was indeed cast, and the chances of victory were slim.

Retreating to the cushions situated in the back of his tent, he sighed, and leaned against them, musing on the praetors' 'unorthodox methods'.

"Neji, their words trouble you." Twin pearls flew up to meet sapphire. He looked away wordlessly. Naruto frowned, and sat down beside him. "Do not hide it. It makes you more painful to look at," he informed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the brunet snapped. Naruto didn't flinch or back away.

"The fact that you are hiding it so well, makes it hard to look at you without knowing that there is so much going on in your head," the blonde smoothly replied. Neji sighed.

"They knew what they were doing. First they kill my youngest sister to force me to crush my emotions, or else I'll be weak. Then they leave a span of time for me to become a monster. After, they kill my father, to make me go paranoid. Unfortunately, their plaan succeeded. I am truly weak," the brunet admitted in a tired voice.

"I will not hear that talk from you!" Naruto hissed. "Don't lower your own morale! You know very well that the optimism of the body lies in the attitude of the head! You can't act like this!" Naruto admonished.

"I know. I wish I wasn't as well. But you see, the blame lies on you." Naruto's anger faded to be replaced with confusion. "Yes you," he continued. "You see, there was a flaw in their plans. That flaw was you. They didn't know someone like you would come.

You began to light up my darkness. At first I was so angry, because I had lived in that darkness for so long, I no longer desired a light. Therefore, when you appeared, I hated you. I despised you for disrupting my darkness. But you eased in. You came at me when no one else had the courage to. You intrigue me, Naruto.

My darkness began to diminish. I thought those walls that I had worked so hard to build, would be able to withstand you. But I was wrong. You broke through them like nothing. You broke through me. And now...now I can feel again. Now I know what pain feels like. I know what apprehension feels like. I think I may even know what fear feels like. But there's one thing I don't remember. It doesn't matter though."

"I...I did all of that?" Naruto whispered. The brunet nodded at him.

"Indeed."

"Neji...Neji do you know how much it means to hear you say that?" Naruto breathed. "Do you know how much I've wanted to hear even a fraction of what you've said?" Neji gazed at him.

"Do you really care about me that much?" he asked. The blonde nodded. "Why? Why do you even care?" he asked. Naruto inched his arm closer, until his tanned hand rested atop of Neji's alabaster.

"Before, I always said it. Always. And yet you still ask me. I care because you're my friend," Naruto replied for the umpteenth time. Neji sighed.

"What does it mean to be a friend? I can't remember," he murmured. Naruto beamed at him.

"To be a friend, is to care about someone else. Well that's how I put it anyways. They don't necessarily have to care about you, but you can care about them nonetheless."

"I see..." Naruto's smile saddened slightly.

"But Neji, has it ever crossed your mind that this could possibly be our last night?" he asked. The brunet lowered his gaze.

"Yes," he simply said. Naruto closed his eyes.

"That tomorrow, we could possibly be dead?" Naruto didn't need an answer. "That I still haven't told you what has run through my mind on more than one occasion?" he barely breathed.

"The latter part, no," Neji answered. Naruto sighed.

"That I don't know if I have the courage to tell you?"

"No," was again the response. Naruto opened his eyes, and looked into Neji's opal orbs. The emperor almost gasped at all the sadness embedded in those sapphire orbs. For some reason, it made him want to know exactly what was in the blonde's mind. What he was thinking.

"That I haven't told you...I think I love you..." Naruto barely whispered into his ears. Neji stiffened.

Naruto edged backwards, and looked at him sadly. "That you'll never be able to return it. But just...please...just let me do this."

Without a warning, the blonde leaned forward, and captured the brunet's lips in a soft chaste kiss. A few seconds later, he smiled sadly, as he backed away.

"Now if I die tomorrow, at least I'll be able to know I did what I've been wanting to do all this time. Good night, Neji," Naruto whispered, before walking over to a corner of the tent, and falling into his trance-like reverie.

* * *

Short alert. Short alert. Yup, that was short.

-Jeya-


	19. Chapter 19

I know what y'all are thinking. IT TOOK A F*CKING 18 CHAPTERS FOR ME TO FINALLY GET THEM TO KISS! Geez! I have more patience that I thought. Not sure if that's a good thing or not.

Disclaimer: Only le plot belongs to me

A/N: Incorrect usage of Greek mythological figures

A/N 2: All flames will be used to sacrifice to Jashin

* * *

The Value of a Soul

Chapter 19: Blood and Tears

Lissome fingers touched pale lips. Neji uttered no sound as he wondered what exactly had happened. What had the blue-eyed blonde said? I love you? Neji was confused. "What is love?"

He didn't realize he had spoken out loud. His opals roved over to the blonde, who was still in his trance-like state. The brunet sighed, and laid down on his cushions, closing his eyes.

As soon as the emperor's breathing deepened to sleep, aquamarine orbs cracked open and moved over to the slender sleeping form of Rome's ruler. Had he really said that? Did Neji really break himself so far that he no longer realized what love was?

Naruto realized what a terrible notion that was. Not knowing what love was. Everyone at some point in their lives had to have felt love before. But some of them chose to forsake the emotion. In some cases, they chose to crush it, until they no longer remembered what it was-what it felt like.

Naruto stood up, and walked over to the slumbering brunet. Lounging beside the slim form, he watched the royal sleep.

"Do you really not remember what love is?" he murmured quietly, so as not to wake the brunet. Sidling over slightly, he gazed upward.

"Father?" he called. "Father, are you there?" he quieted, waiting for a reply.

"Naruto? What are you doing down there? Don't you know that we have agreed on a war? You shouldn't be down there, son!" he heard. Naruto laughed.

"So mother didn't tell you?" he asked.

"She didn't tell me what?"

"That I'm here on a mission, created by the Lady Athena," Naruto replied.

"What? And I didn't hear anything about this? Naruto, get back here this minute! This war is going to happen, and it's inevitable. I won't let you stay down there and die," Ares replied. Naruto sighed.

"Father, I'm sorry for the disobedience, but I'm afraid I cannot listen this time," he countered.

"Why not?"

"I can't leave the Emperor. He needs me in more ways than one, and I intend on fulfilling all those needs," the blonde answered. "And not even Lord Zeus can change my mind," he added.

"Naruto, I see I can't change your mind, but if you are injured badly, you are to come back immediately," Ares set his condition.

"I...I cannot guarantee that, Father. Maybe I'm just being selfish, but I can't leave him."

"Naruto, surely you can't possibly mean..." the god of war drifted off.

"Yes Father. I'm afraid I've fallen for him," Naruto confirmed. There was silence.

"All right. I'm not so cruel as to tear away my son from the one he loves, male or not. Naruto smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Father," Naruto said.

"You're welcome son, but stay safe, or your mother will kill me," was the reply. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You do realize you're immortal, no?" he remarked. He heard laughter.

"That's my boy," was the comment, before connection was cut off. Naruto realized something. Victory was not guaranteed to be their's. He sighed, before delving back into his mind.

* * *

"Hai, Kurama!" he called. A slitted eye cracked open lazily.

"Geez, Kit! Can't a fox get some sleep when he needs it?" asked the vulpine. Naruto sighed.

"Look Kurama, sorry I interrupted your sleep, but we need to talk."

"Isn't that what we're doing right now?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean. Anyways, can you promise to not hurt any of our allies? I mean I know you're really strong, but we need all the help we can get," Naruto said.

"Fine. I'll give you that, Kit."

"Another thing. If I tell you to leave me, you leave me, got it?" Both red eyes snapped open.

"What? Are you suicidal, Kit?" Naruto bit his lip.

"Not suicidal, Kurama. Maybe desperate, but not suicidal."

"Do you realize that without me in you, there is a fifty percent chance of death?" the tailed beast asked. Naruto nodded.

"Which means there is also a fifty percent chance of life as well, and I'd be more than happy to risk it if it helps Neji," he replied. The fox snorted.

"You'd die to save that youth's skin?" Naruto grinned.

"I'd do more than die," he answered. The vulpine raised an eyeridge.

"You...you like that guy?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"That's none of your business fox, so just pretend I never said that, and give me your word, that if I tell you to get out of me, you do it," Naruto ordered. Kurama rolled his eyes.

"This is an ironic situation, seeing as before, you needed to keep me inside you," the orange fox replied. "But fine. Kit, if you die, I'm not going to happy if I have to get sealed in another bastard." Naruto smirked.

"Simple. I won't die."

"You have too much confidence, Kit."

"I'd rather be an optimistic idiot than a pessimistic idiot," was the reply.

* * *

Naruto glanced out of the tent at the dark sky. He assumed it was midnight, which was the next to perfect time. Glancing at the brunet beside him, he decided to take action.

"Neji, wake up," he whispered, shaking the pale shoulder lightly. Pearls cracked open, and turned to stare at the blonde.

"What time is it?" he asked. Naruto glanced out of the tent.

"Midnight. A good time to attack," he added. Neji's eyes snapped open completely.

"I see your point." He stepped out of the tent, and turned to the squadron guarding it. "Wake the camp. We attack now. Do it quietly," he commanded. They nodded, and scattered. Naruto could feel red-hot energy running through his veins.

"He'll be aiding us," he murmured. "Prepare for destruction."

A few minutes later, the soldiers, which were in groups of a hundred, were spread out before him in large groups. His twin opals swept ove them.

"Listen. This battle will be unlike any other you have fought before. Orderly fighting is useless against out opponent, so I leave you all with two simple rules. Kill. And leave Orochimaru to me." Naruto sidled up next to him, and whispered something into his ear. The brunet nodded.

"And I've got something to say too. Please stay out of my path. I'm not saying this out of arrogance, but I don't want to hurt anyone." Naruto heared disquieted mumurs run though the army. He spoke no more. He had delivered his warning, but it was their choice to obey.

"And, now we will go. Veni vidi vici," Neji proclaimed, feeling so cliché at his own words.

"_Ave Imperator! Morturi te salutant!_" was the unanimous reply. And for the five gladiators who stood aside.

"Alea jacta est, Imperator." And with the girls, who were too stubborn to stay away from the battle, Tsunade cracked her knuckles.

"And this is a gamble we cannot afford to lose," she remarked. A spiky haired woman barked in laughter.

"Hah! That's something for you to say, Tsunade! You're the worst gambler Rome has ever known!" The black and white dog next to her barked in agreement.

"Not when it comes to my life," Tsunade retorted. Hana gazed around at the army.

"So it's time," she muttered. Kiba was too busy glomping Akamaru to reply.

Neji flicked a hand at the gates, and they were opened. The trumpeters, and all forms of traditional Roman style of battle were forgotten, as the soldiers ran grimly for the opposition's foolishly unguarded camp.

Naruto ran alongside Neji, determination sparking in his eyes.

"We will win this," he vowed. The brunet made no comment.

Unfortunately, as they drew closer, they were met with the fully prepared opposition. The two youths were immediately separated as they were immediately surrounded.

Naruto found himself fighting with his bare hands, as he had no weapons handy. He could see that already about fifty of their soldiers had been struck dead. The others had forgotten normal battle, and were fighting tooth and claw, sword, spear, bow and arrow, and pretty much without an orderly manner.

Naruto had no time to think any more as he slowly backed from his opposition. He could see the dark sky rain blood as a certain redhead wreaked havoc on the opposition. Naruto fought his way towards him, and ended up back to back, only having to fight every so often, as Gaara's sand was their defence.

Naruto turned to the redhead.

"I'm heading out," he informed. "Do you have any weapons?" He was handed a broadsword, pulled from a sheath around the redhead's waist. He nodded in thanks, and jumped into the fray.

Yells were audible, as some soldiers fought verbally, as well as physically, and Naruto grimaced at their language. Luckily, there were no children to hear what had been uttered.

He ducked under one sword, and leaped into the air, as another swiped the air where his legs had been. Twisting skilfully through the plethora of arrows that were fired at him, he landed on the ground, starting to get into it.

Testing the broadsword almost casually as he was attacked, he soon parried, and began to attack himself. The order was pretty much duck, jump, thrust, parry, or get swiped here and there. Nothing big really, as his demon's energy made him heal impossibly fast.

He was actually beginning to enjoy himself. He knew it felt wrong to enjoy yourself in th- He dodged the volley of spears easily, even having the audacity to stick his tongue playfully out at the enemy, instinctively jumping, and landing on the javelin that would've speared him. He jumped onto the shoulder's of the carrier, and off to help Kiba.

Anyways, he knew it felt wrong to enjoy yourself in the middle of a war, but he guessed it was because of his father's blood. Helping the dog-boy up, he glanced over to where he assumed the prince was, instinctively dodging whatever attempted to kill him.

He could see him in head to head combat with a raven, but strangely enough, no one disrupted the battle. Leaping lithely over, he watched, fascinated, ducking the odd blow here and there, and completely ignoring the screams and whatnot that rang in the background.

Neji's eyes flashed, as he slammed his blade against that of the Uchiha, the steel screeching with an earpiercing shriek as metal ground upon metal. That traitor even had the audacity to smirk at him!

"You're mine, _emperor,_" the raven sneered mockingly. Neji's eyes lowered to glacial temperatures, until he himself could feel the temperature drop.

"I won't let you and that snake of a man you call a master take my empire!" he hissed. The raven looked surprised.

"Master? You think that's what Orochimaru is to me? Oh no, he is nothing but a toy that was far too easy to manipulate. Did you really think I was with him? No. I am for myself. He was simply a tool," the pale-skinned youth growled.

"Why you... You're even worse than a traitor. You're a vagabond. You have no place on Earth," Neji hissed, slamming his blade against the other's, driving it back until he saw blood.

"A funny thing for you to say, really. I mean at least when I take a life, I have good reason to. I must be off now. Itachi awaits," he called, leaping into the fray. Neji growled in frustration.

"Hey Neji, how's things going? And who was that?" Neji almost rolled his eyes at the blonde, but Hyuuga do not roll their eyes, so he settled for an exasperated sigh.

"Things are going on pretty well, seeing this is a war, and that, was that bastard Uchiha, Sasuke," he replied. Naruto grinned. His eyes caught something at the edge of his vision, and his grin immediately dispersed.

He dashed off towards the scene. Completely disregarding his strength, he slammed into anyone that got in his way, sending many a soldier flying off into the distance.

As the soldier his eyes were on raised his sword, Naruto struck him upside the head. There was a sickening crack, and the man fell dead atop his victim. Dragging the soldier off of the body underneath, he gasped.

"N...Naruto? What are you doing here?...You should..." the brunet coughed up a pool of blood. "You should be...fighting right now..." Another pool of blood.

"Shut up!" Naruto near hollered. "Shut up! Don't talk! Don't you dare say another word! That's an order!"

Picking up the brunet, he dashed over to where the two physicians were situated.

"Tsunade!" he called. "Sakura! Guys, get over here!" At the sound, the two medics rushed over, and immediately began examining the dog-boy.

He coughed, and some more blood flowed out of both his mouth, and a puncture wound in his chest. Tsunade glanced up at the blonde.

"Whoever did this has punctured a lung, Naruto," she replied. Naruto grimaced. He knew this would use up energy, but he did it anyways.

"Hold on..." he muttered as he placed his hands on top of Kiba's wound. The dog-boy winced, and raised an arm, throwing off the blonde's hand. Naruto looked at him in shock as he glared back.

"Don't you...do that! It's...a..." he coughed. "A waste of...energy! You...need...need...all you can get. Don't...waste it...on me!" Naruto returned his glare.

"You matter you know!" he contradicted, returning his hands to their previous spot. Kiba shook his head. "No...Naruto..." he was panting as blood flowed into his injured lung, near choking him. "You need to help...Neji..." Naruto's eyes widened.

"What?" The brunet laughed dyly, before breaking off into a fit of coughing.

"It's surprising...how much one...can see...when one is dying," he remarked. "Go help him...he needs you...Rome needs you...hell...I need you...but...Others need you more...I won't be selfish...go...I won't stop...loving you though...even though you...love...another..."

The last word was barely breathed as narrow eyes lidded over, and the tanned body stilled. Naruto gazed down at him in shock, as droplets of water eased themselves out of the corners of his vision.

"Kiba..." he breathed. He bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood. "What sort of person am I? You thought me so powerful, yet...I couldn't even save a friend!" Naruto threw back his head and howled a freakishly animalistic sound.

Eyes cracked open to reveal red-orange irides, as his pupils became slits.

* * *

Uh-oh. We all know what that means. And it's not good. I needed someone to kill, so I decided to pick on everyones favorite dog-boy. Some of you may be wondering what happened to Akamaru. That will be for another chapter. Or something of the like.

Veni vidi vici: I came I saw I conquered

Ave Imperator Morturi te salutant: Hail Emperor Those who are about to die salute you

Alea jacta est: The die is cast

-Jeya-


	20. Chapter 20

Allrightey, I'm a bitch. The last chapter proved it.

Disclaimer: Me no ownie

* * *

A/N: All flames shall be used for the roasting of marshmallows

The Value of a Soul

Chapter 20: Identity

_No! Not now! _Naruto fought furiously for control, beating back the force that urged him to give in. His appearance had already become animalistic, and his breathing grew harsh as he fought down the urge to go into a killing spree.

Breathing deeply, he battled until he had won, his figure returning to normal. He glanced at the two shocked women standing in front of him.

"You were right, Tsunade," he remarked. "I am indeed not a human at all."

With those words, he threw himself back into the battle, hoping desperately that Neji had not seen him.

The blonde's lack of attention gained him multiple wounds, but none of them particularly dangerous, as they healed up quickly.

Snapping to the real world, Naruto found himself surrounded by four soldiers. He had to smirk despite the seriousness of the situation.

_Well, I can't go around them, I can't go through them, so let's just go over them,_ he thought, leaping over their heads, kicking at one of them and toppling all four like dominoes.

Unfortunately, he could see that the enemy had gained the upper hand. Bodies littered the ground, most of them being from their own side.

"Gaara!" he called to the redhead as he ran in between skirmishes and avoided as many weapons as possible. The redhead turned to face him. Sand flew by the blonde's face, and knocked away four arrows that otherwise would've penetrated his brain. He smiled thankfully.

"Gaara, would it be wise to unleash Kurama?" he asked. "We're losing our numbers by the hundreds," he added. The redhead shook said body part, knocking away weapons and soldiers alike.

"I don't think so. That would only be for desperate measures," he replied. Naruto nodded.

"Do you think it would be wise to summon?" Gaara stared blandly at him.

"Do as you will. But do not release the destroyer," he stated. Naruto nodded, and bit his thumb. Holding onto it with his teeth, he jumped away from the main body of fighting, and placed his thumb on the ground, muttering something under his breath, and hoping no one did anything to him at the moment. Unfortunately, this was not the case as an arrow struck his shoulder driving deep into his flesh.

Out of the corner of his vision, he could see a certain ash-haired youth running at him. After finishing hiM muttering, he removed his thumb from the ground, and pulled the arrow out of his shoulder, wincing slightly.

"Didn't anyone teach you that it's not polite to interrupt people?" he asked, as the greyhead hurled four knives at him in an odd corresponding pattern. Dodging all four weapons, he landed on the back of one of his summon's who had just appeared.

Kabuto stared in shock at the three creatures who had appeared out of nowhere. Naruto grinned cheekily.

"Do you recognize my friends?" he asked. He hoped that Hades and Aesculpius didn't mind too much. He needed to borrow their helpers for a little while at least.

"Those are...no!" The greyhead stammered, a finger pointing at the creatures. Naruto nodded.

"Yes, actually. This is Pegasus," he began, patting the neck of the creature he sat on. "This is Cerberus," he continued, pointing to the black three headed dog with snakes for a tail. "And this is Aesculpius' serpent," he went on, motioning to the snake that had crawled up the white winged horse, and was now wrapping itself around the blonde's body.

"B-but how! They don't exist!" Kabuto stammered, backing up slightly. Unfortunately, he backed up into a metal pike, held by a grinning albino.

"So long, fucker!" Hidan yelled, impaling him, before flinging him away. The albino glanced at the blonde. "Cool creeps you have there. Just don't let any of them break my ribs, 'kay?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"All right. Pegasus, can you come with me?" the winged horse whinnied. "You go and try and even out our numbers," he said to Cerberus, who barked, before leaping into the thick of the fighting. "And you..." Naruto motioned for the winged horse to gallop over to the medics, and the princess.

He could see that Tenten had already begun to fight as the opposition set their sights on the princess. Her hair was undone, and fell down to her shoulders as she fought on, a determined look on her face.

Naruto reared up in front of her, and Pegasus stomped the ground with his hooves, snorting aggressively.

"All right them, I'll leave 'em to you Pegasus," Naruto called, jumping off the horse, and running to the two medics. He felt a tremor and heard a rumble behind him as a new chorus of shrieks rent the air.

He glanced at the east. The sun was due to rise soon.

"Tsunade, Sakura, here," he said, holding out his arm. The snake slithered around it, and hung from his arm, watching the two medics, his forked tongue flicking in and out. "This is Aesculpius' snake. He'll help you heal the wounded quicker," he said.

Tsunade held out her arm, and the snake slithered onto it, wrapping itself around her wist like a belt. Naruto grinned.

"Now if you don't mind, I think I'll need to go help Pegasus. He gets rather antsy during battles, and sometimes it makes him lose control," he informed. Sakura just was this youth? Tsunade nodded.

"I understand. But first, I want to know exactly who you are," she demanded. Naruto shrugged.

"I guess there's not much use in hiding it now, since I'll be leaving after the war." He grinned. "You might know my father as Mars, and my mother as Venus. Don't tell that to anyone, 'kay?"

Running off, he jumped onto the winged horse's back as the pale-grey creature was whirling up a tornado with his appendages.

"Calm down, will you?" he asked. If horses could smirk, this would certainly be a prime example. "Anyways, you're getting injured with all the debris you're throwing around. Just get up there and I'll help you, all right?"

The mammalian avian flew into the air, and hovered just above arrow range, as the blonde cleared him of wounds. Naruto smiled.

"There we go. Now you can go back and enjoy yourself, but don't take it too far," Naruto called, as he jumped off the horse's back. He figured that about a hundred feet wouldn't hurt. Too much. Luckily for him, something broke his fall.

Unluckily for the soldier beneath him, the fall broke his neck. Ah well. Alls fair in love and war right? Naruto immediately scolded himself for thinking such a thing. This wasn't the time to be immature. He could feel fire run through his veins again as a certain beast awoke.

* * *

"Is it time?"

"No, not yet. I have to speak with Neji about it first. You know, give the army some time to clear out." Kurama snorted.

"Fine. Have it your way, Kit."

* * *

He glanced around for the brunet, wincing as his negligence earned him a javelin through the midriff. Whirling around, he pulled the weapon out of his torso, and stabbed his attacker.

Spotting the brunet, he dashed towards him, weaving through all the fights and weapons. Upon reaching the brunet, he grabbed his arm, and pulled the slender figure close before whispering into his ear.

"Listen, Neji, I need to release our helper, but we need to clear out. Don't worry about the opposition, he'll be able to take care of them, but we have to retreat. Neji nodded, deciding to have faith in the blonde that never seemed to fail him.

Before he could react, the blonde swept him up, jumping out of the way just as a volley of arrows hit the spot the had been standing on a moment ago. As soon as they landed, Naruto let him down.

"Hurry, let's get out of the main battle." Something swept by them.

"Is that a winged horse?" Neji wondered. He had no time to think about it, as Naruto tugged him along, running the direction opposite of the battle. The brunet stood there, watching the havoc wreaked on his men. He took a deep breath.

"_Retreat!_" he commanded as loud as he could. Surprisingly, the soldiers listened to him, running over to the spot where he was. Neji frowned as he saw what was once thousands reduced to meagre hundreds.

Naruto smiled at him, before dashing out into the empty field, except for the enemy, dodging any attacks they attempted at him.

"All right, Kurama!" He called. "Let's do this!" He performed a few symbols, and red energy began to leak out of his body at a rapid pace. He could see that Pegasus and Cerberus had stalked up to him, and were now flanking him.

The energy that leaked out of him bubbled in front of him, and took the form of a fox. Soon the fox solidified and Naruto Jumped onto one of it's tails, and was elevated to it's head.

"Finally," Kurama growled. "I can finally get my revenge!" Naruto stood on his head, smirking wildly at the opposition.

"Kurama, your orders are to kill all of them, except that one," he said, pointing to the afore mentioned Sasuke. The fox smirked, sharp rows of teeth glinting in the moonlight.

"There's no rhyme and reason with that one, but I'll listen," he replied. "Now if you don't mind, I have over a century of pent up rage to unleash." Naruto grinned.

"Why do you think I released you? For a backrub?" Kurama closed his eyes.

"Well, now that you mention it..."

"Just go," Naruto ordered, his voice snapping back to serious. And so, the fox, the horse, and the dog, fell on the ranks of four fifths of Rome, and Persia with wrath that would make Medusa proud.

"It's...It's the _daemon incarnate!_" half the ranks shrieked. About a quarter fainted, and were left for Cerberus to deal with. Another sixth were frozen with either shock or fear, and were made quick work for Pegasus.

The rest were left off trying to fight off Kurama, who was all but causing a literal bloodbath. The energy radiating off the fox also seemed to be radioactive, therefore long-time exposure would result in some sort of poisoning.

As thought, mere mortals were nothing compared to a demon and it's vessel, alongside two abnormal animals. Kurama had blasted over half of the army into nonexistence with a couple of well-aimed orbs of dark crackling energy. He could see a figure standing above all this and watching calmly. He howled.

"_Orochimaru!_" he cried angrily, heading for the pale-skinned man, who stood watching him. As his path destroyed a considerable amount of the enemy, he was stopped.

"Kurama, not yet," Naruto called. "Not yet. First, let us finish this army off." The fox growled in annoyance, nine tails sweeping from side to side.

The ground beneath them had been scorched into infertile fallow, an the bodies that had been dealt with reduced to black corpses. The stench of dead bodies, blood, and smoke hung heavily in the air, as the fox finished his work of destruction.

"Chaos would be proud of you," Naruto commented. Kurama snorted.

"He was the one who made the mistake of creating the nine of us in the first place, then keeping us in our places in Tartarus." Naruto shook his head.

"Whatever f-" He was cut off, as something flicked in the edge of his vision. "Hey Kurama, go do whatever now, I need to go," Naruto called, jumping off the fox, and dashing as fast as he could.

Cold steel flashed in the moonlight as Naruto ran for all he was worth. If he didn't break the sound barrier, he was sure doing a hell of a try.

He ran to cover the seemingly large distance between them. He gritted his teeth. If he didn't get there in time...

The ripping of steel through flesh was very much audible. Naruto glanced down at the sword embedded in his chest directly over his heart, and protruding out his back. He sighed in relief, glancing up at the sword's bearer.

"Thank Zeus, he murmured, as he fell to his knees, coughing.

* * *

Herewegoherewegoherewego... I wasn't too descriptive with the battle because I didn't want to get too into my favorite things to describe. (e.g. The ways I killed everyone mwahaha)

-Jeya-


	21. Chapter 21

Okayzz... I'm becoming more of a bitch the more I write, no?

Disclaimer: Me no own...SO LET'S GET THIS F*CKING SHOW ON THE ROAD!

* * *

The Value of a Soul

Chapter 21: Sacrifice

His life-blood made an appearance with every cough that racked through his body. Neji watched in shock and horror at what the blonde had done.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, whose hand had released the sword. His hand went into spasms, and grew his nails into claws. Reaching out, he hooked the claws into the skin of the raven, right below his neck, and yanked him down.

The force of the wrench made the raven comply lest his skin tear off completely. Naruto looked him straight in the eye.

"You...I won't let you hurt Neji...ever." Unlatching his fingernails from the youth's skin, he tore into his chest, and grabbed a hold of his heart. The blonde saw the look of shock in the raven's eyes as he ruptured the organ completely, drenching his arm in blood.

Pulling out the sword, he coughed, spewing out another puddle of the crimson liquid.

He grimaced, and grinned weakly up at the brunet.

"Sorry about that. I couldn't let you get stabbed, now could I?" Snapping back to his senses, The emperor immediately carried the blonde over to the two medics, who glanced at him in shock. Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"Not again?" Neji shook his head stubbornly.

"No. This time it was Sasuke." A nearby man, who just happened to be Itachi, approached them, and looked down at the blonde.

"Sasuke? Sasuke did this?" Naruto smiled weakly.

"I took care of him...Sorry about that Itachi," he apologized. The raven didn't even blink.

"How?" he asked. Naruto held up his right hand chuckling lightly before coughing again, and spilling more of his life fluids.

"This is the...the remains...of his heart," he admitted. Itachi ran his eyes over the membrane like strands of bloody muscle.

"I see. How fitting for my brother who claimed he had no heart," Itachi murmured in a deadpan. Naruto caught a flash of grief in his eyes. He smiled apologetically.

"I couldn't...couldn't let him...hurt Neji," he explained. Tsunade's face creased with worry.

"Your wounds...they aren't healing like they always do," she stated. Even the snake, which was lying on Naruto's chest, had to hiss in worry. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"It's because...that damn fox...isn't in...me..." he hacked up more blood, and winced. "Wow...at least...with you I...fell unconscious...I think...he severed part of...my aorta," he commented, grinning wryly at Neji, who still had shock clearly imprinted on his face.

"Wha...what happened?" Hinata asked, shocked because of more than one reason. Naruto shook his head.

"Couldn't...let that...bastard kill...Neji...could I?" he replied, glancing down at the snake. He sighed. "Really hope...Aesculapius...doesn't...mind," he added. Tsunade shook her head.

"I really will never understand you, Lord Naruto," she commented. He sighed, and ended up spilling out more blood.

"Not you too...don't...call me...that!" Neji looked up at her, then looked back down at Naruto.

"Naruto, what are you? I want to know," Naruto laughed, a bubbly happy laugh that ended in coughing and blood. Neji didn't understand why he felt so happy. Neji was sure he himself wouldn't feel happy if he was dying.

"Ah yes. I did...say you would...find out in...due time...did I not?" The blonde broke of into a violent fit of coughing, and slumped onto the ground tiredly. "I am..." he paused, and looked up at the brunet, an unreadable expression on his blood stained face. "But first...Neji...What...am I...to you?"

"What sort of question is that?" the brunet deadpanned. Naruto shrugged slightly.

"I...ask it...like it is," he informed, laughing dryly before hacking, and falling back, the strain on his throat making his voice hoarse. "But I...I am no one...nothing important...I was born...I'm dying...I am nothing...Neji," Naruto rasped. The emperor didn't know why, but those words grated painfully in his ears.

"Naruto, it's no use in lying," Tsunade informed. He shook his head.

"I'm...not lying...it would be...pointless...now wouldn't it?" he asked. She nodded.

"But-" Sakura was about to voice her doubts when he raised a hand to silence her. Surprisingly she did.

"I know...what I told you...earlier...and I wasn't...lying...but...this...is also the...truth..." he gasped out. Neji knelt beside him.

"You did all of that for the sake of Rome, for my sake, and you say you are nothing? Tell me what I want to know, Naruto. What are you?" The blonde smiled amusedly.

"I know that is what...you wanted to...know...so I will...tell you...I am not a human...being...as I have told...you...many times...before. I am the...son of...Aphrodite and...Ares...but you may...know them...as Venus and...Mars. I am a...demon vessel...due to the...creations of...Chaos," Naruto finally explained. Neji's face undeniably had shock written clearly and undeniably on it.

"You are a son of gods, and you allowed me to treat you as I did?" Neji questioned. Naruto smile turned wry.

"You said you do not believe in gods. Would it have made a difference had I told you back then?" Neji mentally smacked himself for his stupidity.

"But why? If you were so high, then why did you come down and suffer by my hand?" he askd. Naruto's lips twitched.

"I did it...so I could somehow...change you...so I would...be able to save...your soul...but I realized...that wasn't the only...reason...I did...I did it all...because...I..." Neji leaned down, wanting to hear what the blonde had to say.

"I...I love you...Neji...I couldn't bear...to let you die...But he was too...close..." Naruto's head lolled weakly, and the brunet cradled his upper body, his face still written over with shock, and not much else.

"What is love? What does it feel like?" he asked, his voice a breath below a whisper. Naruto smiled, and reached up, placing his left hand on the pale cheek of the prince.

"Love is...love is feeling...strong affection...for someone and...if you love...someone...you would die for...that person...Neji...at least that's...how I figure it," the blonde rasped. Neji bit his bottom lip.

"N-Naruto..." the blonde glanced up at the raven girl. He smiled.

"Yes?" She switched her weight from one foot to the other.

"If you're...I-I mean I hope I'm not offending you...but if you're a son of gods as you claim...how come you're...sorry to be blunt...dying?" Naruto smiled.

"I have...not yet...attained...the age that gains...immortality," he informed. Her mouth made a silent 'o' shape. Neji bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted steel.

"How...how can you be so happy when you're..." Naruto laughed yet again, his eyes twinkling despite the pain in his chest.

"Dying?" he finished for the brunet. "Quite...quite simple...really...I have lived out my...my purpose...and I'm dying because...I got to save...the one...the one that...that I...love," the blonde gasped, as blood flooded up his throat. He retched, and coughed up more of the sticky liquid.

Neji lowered his eyes to the ground, refusing to meet the blue eyes that he knew would soon fade. When he spoke, the state of his own voice shocked him, as it did everyone around him. He himself sounded so insecure and unsure of his next step. Never in his entire life had he ever sounded like that.

"But...but why me?" he asked quietly. "Why do you love me, when all I did was treat you like a slave?" He bit his lip in frustration, breaking through skin, but not going deep enough to bleed. "Why?"

Naruto reached up, and placed his blood soiled hand on the alabaster face of the emperor, smiling wryly at the contrast the crimson made with the pale skin. Naruto wheezed, and his breathing grew ragged and erratic.

"I...I can't really...have a direct...answer to that...but...I-I love you...because you know...what it's like to...be...be called a monster behind...your back...I could...understand you and...sympathize with...you...I was always seen...as the demon within me...instead of...who I truly was...but everyone...managed to hide it...so well..." Naruto broke into a violent bout of coughing, and his breaths became harsh rasps.

"But you...you chose a different...way...of dealing with it...so when I began...to realize that...I knew I wanted...to help you...to show you what you...did wrong...to love you...but...I guess I did two things...I chose to die...so you could live...and I...my mission...I failed," Naruto rasped. His hand slowly slipped off the brunet's cheek, and fell limply to the ground as he stared up into twin pearls.

"Naruto..." Naruto's head lolled over, and his smile brightened, but at the same time grew sad.

"Neji...look over to the east," Naruto commanded. For some strange reason, the brunet complied with the simple request, not yet relinquishing his hold on the blonde. Naruto laughed softly. "Do you see it... Neji? The sun is rising..." he murmured.

Indeed, the gaseous orb had made its appearance, peeking over the mountains situated in the east. The battlefield was bathed in a rich shade of peach, with streaks of pale purple and blue staining the sky. Naruto's eyes closed temporarily, the smile still on his face.

"Your victory...rises with the sun...Neji...Kurama has made...made sure of...it...Neji...the battle has been won..." Naruto murmured softly, weakly caressing the porcelain cheek. "I...have served my purpose...Neji...Rome...is again...yours..." the blonde breathed, pausing to catch his quickly dispersing breath.

"I really wish...I could...stay here...with you...but it doesn't look like that'll be...happening," Naruto continued, weak laughter at the end of his sentence. "But Neji...please..." Naruto's arm suddenly latched around him, soon followed by his other. "Remember...I will love you...always...do not...ever..._ever..._forget that...Neji...ever..." the last word was strained and breathed out, before it faded away into the crisp morning air.

The blonde fell slack and crumpled ungracefully to the ground, falling from the brunet's grasp and colliding heavily with the fallow. Neji simply stared, his eyes wide.

He could feel something twinge in his chest, before contorting painfully. His hand automatically flew to the fabric, and clutched it tightly as he let out a small gasp. He could feel the ever growing pain. He didn't understand. Why did it hurt so much? It hurt so much more than it had all those other times.

A choking sound ripped itself from his throat, and out his lips. His vision blurred and he felt warm moisture dripping down his cheeks. He started.

Was this blood? He held a hand to his face, and drew it back. He couldn't see red on it. It was clear. Was it water? What was happening? He tried to staunch the endless amount of water that seemed to be flowing from his eyes.

He could feel sounds trying to ease their way out of his throat, but refused to let them out for some reason that even he didn't know. He stared at the rising sun.

"Yes..." he choked out, despite his tears that he didn't know were tears. "Victory rose with the sun...but came at too high a price."

Hinata watched the spectacle through surprised eyes. She would have never thought she'd see the day that her brother would show so much emotion, especially over anyone. She thought it was rather cruel to deem him so socially inept, but even she could not see him falling in love. Was this truly it?

She thought about the situation, and ran her tongue over her teeth at the irony of it all. All the maidens who had hoped to get lucky with the emperor, always died in the end because of him. This youth, who actually did penetrate through his mental defence, too died because of him, but not by his hand. Naruto had died to save his life.

She stepped over, and tentatively, almost cautiuosly placed a slender hand on his shoulder. She could see that he was ignoring it deliberately, but he didn't shrug it off, which encouraged her.

"Brother," she called. He didn't reply. She bent down beside him. "Brother," she repeated. "He wouldn't want you l-" She was interrupted by a chorus of cries from a group of soldiers. She turned and gasped."The sun!" she exclaimed.

Neji tore his gaze off the blonde, and looked over to the east, to be met with one of the most frightening sights of his life. Oh sure, he had seen the moon when it was in the crimson shade of blood, but this... His mouth opened in a soundless gasp.

This time, the sun's light still shone, but it's face was covered with a disc of black, fading the light to shadows. His gazed moved slowly back to the smiling blonde.

_Do you know that the sun is shielding itself from us? Do you know that the sky mourns?_

* * *

Yep. It's exactly what you think it is. Solar eclipse. Put it in for good measure. And for anyone who didn't know, this _is not _the end. I just wanted to dedicate a full chapter to the fact that Naruto dies. Yea. I'm a colossal bitch.

-Jeya-


	22. Chapter 22

Hiyas peeple! I found out that actually more than one person is reading this! W00T! Thank you soo much to Tigrezz-chan, (of course) Theia-chan (that was soo cheesy btw XD) and darkstardragon-chan (I end there cos I'm ebil!)

Disclaimer: Naruto don't belong to me, and neither does chocolate pudding. o.O

A/N: All flames shall be used to make millions of Pein stereotypes. Yes, you read that correctly.

* * *

The Value of a Soul

Chapter 22: Precedence

Hinata glanced around at the wreakage, making a mental note to ask her brother to re-cultivate the land again. She glanced down at the emperor. She crouched down until she was at his head level.

"Brother, you should return to the camp. Don't question it," she said softly. His head bowed, and his eyes closed temporarily, before he stood up, the blonde in his arms. Wordlessly, he walked back to the camp.

Hinata got up, and scanned the area once more, eyes narrowing slightly at the damage. Momentarily forgetting her shyness, she turned to the army.

"We can't leave the place like this," she stated. "Bodies need to be buried or disposed of. I'm trusting you all will take care of it?" she asked, barely loud enough for everyone to hear. They all saluted.

"Yes, your highness!" came the reply, before the broke, and began to do as ordered. Hinata glanced up at the sun, wondering how long it would hide it's face from them.

Glancing around, she decided to help them. After all, she believed that just because she was of higher rank, didn't mean she could pile all her work on everyone else. She smiled, and went over to help an injured Lee with a soldier that was nearly twice his size.

She drew close, and bit back a gasp. Her fair face twisted into a frown. She stepped up to him. He dropped the body and saluted.

"Princess Hinata!" She sighed.

"Lee, please go get medical attention right now," she ordered. The raven grinned, and ran off to the two medics. She sighed again, and looked down at the corpse at her feet. Bending down to lug it to a nearby hole that a group of soldiers were digging for a mass burial, she was pulled up.

She turned to see a pale-blue skinned man with the giant sword. He grinned, and his pointed teeth showed.

"Allow me to take care of it, your highness," he offered. She nodded, and allowed a smile to slip onto her face.

"Thank you...?" He hefted the body onto his sword, and slung it over his shoulder.

"Kisame, your highness." She nodded.

"Thank you, Kisame." He walked away.

"No problem, Princess." Opalescent eyes watched as he literally single-handedly carried the corpse away. She turned back to the destroyed battlefield. Spotting more critically injured soldiers, she went to send them to Tsunade.

* * *

Tenten ambled over to the Inuzuka's and their dogs, who were standing by a mound of earth that was nearby the west side of the battlefield. The brunette could see that Akamaru had suffered injuries as well, seeing his left hind leg was literally shredded to the bone.

"So..." she bit her lip, whishing she had stayed silent. Hana turned to her, the Haimaru brothers hugging close to her legs.

"He's dead," she said hollowly. "He's dead." Akamaru tipped his head back and howled. Tsume glared at the earth. Tenten could see she was fighting back tears. And succeeding. The large black and white wolf-like canine growled.

The brunette stared at the mound of earth that contained the lifeless form of her friend. Her teeth drew blood from her lip, and she licked it off as she bid the brunet a silent farwell. Her eyes clenched shut, and her fists copied the orbs' example.

Slowly, she stepped away, heading over to help the rest. After all, she would take her fair share of work as well. Even her mistress was helping out.

She walked towards a blonde splayed out on the ground, facing the sky. Proceeding towards him, she glanced down, and almost leaped back, as his eyes cracked open to look at her. Both his arms had been torn off, and lay limply at his sides.

"Oh, so the battle's over, yeah?" She blinked, unable to respond. He groaned, and sat up. "At least I killed the person who did this. He made a beautiful explosion, yeah. Sorry if I scared you." Tenten licked her dry lips.

"No worries. I thought you were dead." He laughed dryly.

"If I was dead, I wouldn't be here, yeah. I'd choose exploding myself rather than getting killed by someone else, yeah." She didn't comment. He leaned down, and grabbed the fingers of his hands in his jaws. He glanced up at her, his eyes asking a question.

Reaching down, she pulled him to his feet. He nodded in thanks, and headed in the direction of the physicians. Staring at his back, she grinned.

* * *

"All right, Lee. You can go off, just don't overexert yourself, okay? If you do...well...I won't describe it. After all, we can't have you vomiting here, now can we?" Lee grinned a blinding smile, and flashed the blonde a thumbs up.

"Do not worry! I will not exert myself as you have said! I will go back and help the others now!" he cried, running off. Tsunade shook her head, and sighed.

"He'll overexert himself," she muttered. She glanced over at Sakura, who was busy tending a broken arm of a legionary that never showed anyone his eyes. Currently it was visored, and covered well enough so no one could see.

She turned to see a blonde walk up to her, holding two mouthed hands in his mouth. Stopping in front of her, he spat them out, and grimaced.

"Can you stitch my arms back on, Tsunade, yeah?" he asked. Wordlessly, her eyes drifted from the long-haired blonde to the two arms, to the wounds caused by the arms' forced amputation.

Digging into a bag full of medical supplies she had brought, she pulled out a sharp needle, and some suture. The tip glittered in the dull sunlight, and she could see the blonde gulp. She smiled.

"Unfortunately, it _is _going to hurt, since I don't have anything to numb tha pain with. Unless of course, you want me to knock you out..." He shook his head frantically.

"No, no it's perfecty all right, yeah," he replied smartly. She smirked.

"Sit down," she commanded. He complied. Kneeling next to him, she threaded the needle in one fluid movement. Grabbing an arm, she held it at his shoulder. Quickly, she stabbed the tip of the needle into his arm, and brought it down, ignoring the sharp yelp that emitted from his throat. She sighed.

"Look. If you want, we can wait until we get back to the palace. I can administer this poison that numbs you, so you won't feel it." He shook his head stubbornly.

"No. Continue, yeah," he responded. She rolled her eyes.

"Men," she muttered under her breath. Digging the needle quickly into his detached arm, she brought it up, and stitched into his shoulder again. Out of the corner of her blue eye, she could see him gritting his teeth.

Finally, she finished his arm, and he sighed, and rekaxed, as blood dripped leisurely from the puncture holes, and the general wound. She smirked.

"Time to fix your other arm." She nearly laughed out loud as he stiffened, and his visible eye widened. "Look. One's it. You're waiting until we get back if you want your other arm fixed," she decided. He relaxed.

"All right. Thanks, Tsunade, yeah," he said, levering himself up with his arm, before grabbing his other one. She stood up, and poked his newly fixed arm.

"I never said you could go. I need to bandage up your other shoulder. It could catch infection. Deidara inwardly groaned, as he sat down.

* * *

Lee spotted a certain figure and ran towards it. His bushy eyebrows raised as he saw who it was. He stepped away warily, as he saw that the figure was alive. Cautiously, he stepped forward.

"It is you!" he exclaimed. "How are you still alive?" he asked. The figure chuckled darkly.

"The fox had to return to his vessel. He didn't have the time to torture me as he wanted to." Orochimaru's unnaturally long tongue snaked out and swept over his lips as he glanced at the raven. Lee shuddered in repulsion, and stepped back. His eyes registered a fact, and he glared at the white-skinned man.

"You are coming with me!" Lunging forward, he grabbed the collar of the golden-eyed man's robe, and dragged him along the ground.

The long-haired raven couldn't fight back, as his limbs had all atrophied, due to the orange vulpine. He hissed as he was dragged across the torn battlefield.

Lee broke into a run as he caught sight of the person he was looking for. He could hear pained hisses as debris laying on the ground scraped against his burden. However he couldn't care less.

"Princess Hinata!" he screeched to a halt in front of her, and dipped into a quick bow. She smiled.

"I guess I shouldn't have expected you to...stay still...when there's work to be done." He pulled Orochimaru in front of him.

"I found _him _on the battlefield! What do you wish to do with him?" the long-haired raven smiled unpleasantly.

"Why hello, Princess. So sorry Sasuke didn't manage to kill the emperor," he sneered. She grimaced in distaste.

"You are a sick person," she hissed. He looked surprised.

"Me? Oh no. You have it mistaken. Your brother is the one who should be out of the picture. Don't you think I would make a much better leader than him? I might even make you my wife," he added. She grimaced again.

"You are a sick, sick person. You are at least twice my age! And I don't think so, I _know _for a fact that Neji would make a far better ruler than you would, Orochimaru," she stated. His freakish tongue snaked out, and stopped an inch before her face. She flinched.

Her left hand reached into her garments, and drew out a dagger. In a quick jabbing motion, she stuck the blade hilt deep through his heart, pulled it out, and watched as the raven crumpled to the ground as Lee let go of the former lord. She stepped back.

"Go dispose of the body," she ordered. Lee saluted, and ran off, dragging Orochimaru's now dead body with him.

As realization of what she had done struck her, her hands trembled, and the soiled dagger fell from her grasp, sticking itself point down in the hard earth. She trembled in shock as the fact that she had killed a living breathing human sank in. She heard a sympathetic growl at her right.

"Battle shock. You've never killed anyone before, right?" Kurama asked. She nodded, her lips dry.

"It...it doesn't feel right," she said. "I...I mean killing someone. How do soldiers do this so regularly?" she asked, falling to the ground in some form of shock. An orange tail levered her to her feet.

"They must learn to bury those feelings. After all, a single death could change a sitution for the better." Hinata could still feel herself trembling.

"Y-you say that as if it's normal," she stammered. Kurama glanced down at her, before his gaze drifted back to the sun.

"It is. I've seen many a human get battleshock, only to become one of the most ruthless fights. If you can't kill as a soldier, you cannot be a soldier," he stated. She shook her head, her eyes wide.

"It still doesn't feel right. They could've had a family that would be hoping they'd come back. They'd have friends that cared about them." Kurama shook his stately head.

"In some cases, that is true, but in his case, no. The world is a better place cleansed of Orochimaru. Many people are safe now that he's dead. And it's thanks to you." She shuddered.

"I don't care," she mumbled. "I don't want to be responsible for anyone's death, whether they be good or bad." Kurama's lips curved up slightly.

"You're one for peace. You'd make a good ruler, but not when it comes to battles, which are a mandatory part of every rule." She shook her head.

"I'm too shy to make a good ruler. I'm too weak also."

"A powerful person is the person that can easily admit they have weaknesses," he replied. "Besides, one day you'll take the kingdom after your brother. He had eyes only for my vessel, even if he didn't know it at the time." Hinata lowered her eyes.

"I could see that," she murmured. "And if the kingdom is handed to me, I will try my best to be stronger." Kurama's lips were curved into a smirk.

_She'll make a great Empress some day, that I know. _

* * *

This is like a filler. Basically nothing to do with the main plot. I needed to break from that, so I just wrote this. Cya later! And now you know how Orochi-kun died. And now he's probably watching me. Which would be rather creepy actually.

-Jeya-


	23. Chapter 23

Hiyaz! Srry couldn't upload past few days. Have I told you how much I absolutely _loathe _math? Especially when it's so easy, but you have to do a plethora of questions +100? Anywayzzz...erm...let's get this show on the road! _f*ck yeah!_

Disclaimer: Naruto sprouts kitty ears and Kishi still won't let me have him :'(

And all flames shall be used by Itachi cosplayers (btw I don't cosplay)

**TIMESKIP WARNING! **(cos there's nothing much to fit in between okay!? I hope ur not too mad...)

* * *

The Value of a Soul

Chapter 23: When It's All Said and Done

"Brother..." Hinata stepped into the west garden. "It is high time we ate." She paused, and stood underneath the shade of a weeping willow, watching the form of the emperor.

Neji knelt on the cool grass, flute in his hands. He could hear his own music growing more melancholic with each note that floated out into the still air. His ears caught the words of the brunette, but as usual, he could not bring himself to stop his rendition.

After a few more minutes, a low note trilled off into the evening sky, and he set the instrument down, and glanced up at the sky, which was now coloured in a pale hue of peach due to the sunset.

"You may go without me," he answered, without turning to face her. He heard a small, barely audible sigh. Footsteps were the only sound that could be heard as she retreated back into the palace.

He glanced down at the silver instrument, before standing up, taking it in his hand, and heading back by a different route. Being careful not to run into anyone, he made his way to his quarters. His guards were on break, so he stepped into his room.

Slowly, he stepped towards his bed, and unlocking the cabinet, he slipped the flute carefully into it, before snapping it shut. Straightening, he stared straight ahead, as if in a trance. Quietly, he sat down on his bed and took off his coronet.

Since two years ago, it was twined with a branch of laurel fashioned cleverly from gold. Stroking the fissures with a long index finger, he set it down on a small desk beside his bed.

Sliding off his bed, he proceeded towards the balcony. Once outside, he breathed in the cool air, shivering slightly as a breeze whipped at his loose hair. Heading to his east, he stopped, and stared at the sight before him, sighing, as he closed his eyes, and knelt on the rapidly cooling stone tiles.

Set before him, was a clearing of flowers in vibrant colours that somehow managed to contrast, and not clash with each other. In the midst of them lay a still figure. For two years, the corpse had not shrivelled, neither had the flowers it was set in died. If not for the gaping wound in the chest of the figure, one may have even thought he was sleeping.

Tentatively, the brunet reached forward, and laid a pale hand on the blonde's forehead, allowing it to slip down onto his cheek. Unhurriedly, he stroked the whisker markings on the cold tanned cheek. His fingertips barely brushed over eyelids that would never open, and slid down, resting on the wound directly above his heart.

Removing his hand, he stared at the face that had a vulpine quality to it. He could hear a knock at his door. There was only one group that ever knocked on his door at this hour. He sighed again, and turned to the door.

"Come in," he stated, as bland as ever. He did not count on them being able to hear him. The door opened, and the five walked in, headed in his direction.

The redhead walked ahead of the rest, and added another deep crimson rose to the other eight-hundred and forty-six that were already there, before stepping back, head bowed.

"He didn't do anything to deserve this," was the low murmur. All were dead silent, as they stood around the fresh body that still seemed alive, if not for lack of heartbeat or pulse.

The sun went down, and the sky darkened. Opalescent eyes drifted to the star scattered heavens. He bit his bottom lip, and staunched another sigh from escaping his lips. His eyes roved to the five gladiators, four of which were glancing surprised at the albino. Neji noted that he had not spoken a single word at their time here.

His head was facing the sky, and when he turned to the four pairs of eyes watching him, purple orbs held an apprehensive look in them.

"Something..." he began, but then drifted off. He winced slightly, and glared at nothing. "Let's get the fuck out of here! It's late!"

However, this time, the other's agreed with him. Neji watched as they left his quarters, before standing up, and heading indoors, shooting a last glance at the body laid out on his balcony.

Unclasping his silver hair clasp, he laid it alongside his coronet, before lying down, facing the roof.

* * *

Hinata stepped into her quarters, followed by the ever loyal Tenten. Quickly she dressed into a shift, and sat down on her bed, gazing out at the night sky. Tenten stood beside her.

"According to the studies...?" Hinata shook her head.

"I...I hope he doesn't suffer insomnia tonight..." she murmured. The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Are you implying that he's mentally unstable, Princess?" Hinata shook her head frantically.

"No, no...of course not...it's just that, well, he's more of emotionally unstable, if you understand. If the studies were correct, this could drive him into a mental breakdown," the raven replied. The servant-girl bit her lip.

"He's refused personal aides ever since, and he's grown from hostile and antisocial to...depressed and antisocial, and I'm not even sure which one is worse! If you'll forgive me for saying so, Princess," Tenten remarked.

"No, I understand. I'm honestly worried though. It's been two years after all," the princess replied. There was a faint howl in the distance. "We're safe for the day I guess," she added. Tenten nodded and smiled.

"It's been two years, and I still don't understand why he's decided to stay," she said. Hinata smiled slightly.

"I did hear him mutter something about not letting anyone get to the body of his former vessel, but that doesn't explain everything," she queried. Tenten nodded.

"Do you think he knows something we don't?" The princess nodded.

"Of course he does. He is after all, a demon," she answered. Tenten bit back a smart comment, and grinned wryly.

"I see. I don't know why I didn't think of that before," she responded sarcastically. The raven-haired girl laughed.

"Yes, but I'm sure he does. And he also has all right to keep whatever he knows to himself, right?" The brunette nodded in agreement. There was silence for a few moments, before Hinata sighed. "I hope he doesn't see it."

"Yes...me too," the brunette replied. She sighed. "And if he does, I hope he doesn't take it badly."

The two stared out the window at the darkened sky, and watched intently, as if waiting for something.

"You should try and rest, Princess," Tenten advised. No reply. The brunet blinked, and sighed. "You should. I don't want to have to put up with you, if you'll forgive me for saying so, when you're too tired to be in a good mood." Hinata giggled.

"Oh all right. You have a point." the ravenette agreed, laying down. "Good night."

* * *

In another part of the palace, a very uncomfortable brunet sat up, and winced. He was in for another extremely uncomfortable night. About two hours had passed, and still no hints of sleep would cross over his eyes.

Groaning silently, he slipped out of bed, and made his way to the balcony, dark-brown locks swishing along his thighs.

Getting hit by a cool breeze, he sighed, as it relieved the humidity he was currently feeling. Standing against the railing, he watched the sky.

He tried something he hadn't done ever since he was a child. He began to search for constellations to amuse himself. Sighing, he stared up at the star dotted sky, breathing in the crisp night air.

He didn't know how long he had been out there standing on his balcony, and simply watching the stars, when the glowing red light hit him. He blinked disbelievingly, as his eyes drifted over to it's source.

He bit his lip until red dripped off it. Licking it off, he moisturised his now dry lips. _No!_ _Not again!_ He had seen this once, and he had hoped he'd never see it again.

Taking a few steps back, as the red light bathed the city, he faltered. He heard a howl afar off, and automatically knew something was amiss. Gritting his teeth, he backed away as the red stole across his figure.

Retreating into his quarters, he stood against a wall, panting slightly, and gazing outside with wide eyes. Shutting his eyes he sank down slowly to his knees, and waited.

He didn't know how long he sat there waiting for the light to return to normal, but he suspected it was for about an hour or so. He didn't dare reveal his pearls just to see that godforsaken sight when he looked outside.

"Neji, open your eyes."

The emperor could feel a warm hand on his shoulder. He shuddered, and turned away. He heard a small sigh.

"Neji, it's gone. Open your eyes." The brunet slowly cracked open his eyelids to reveal twin pale orbs. He slowly, almost disbelievingly turned to face the figure in front of him.

"No..." he breathed. Lips curved up into a gentle smile as the figure knelt in front of him.

"Yes," was the reply, followed by a small laugh. Brilliant blue orbs sparkled happily as the blonde pulled him into a gentle hug. "I've come back." The brunet slid back against the wall away from the blue eyes that he never thought he'd see again.

"No...this is all a dream. I'm dreaming aren't I?" A sad look passed briefly over the blonde's eyes before he stood up.

"If you really do think this is all a dream, enjoy it. Then in the morning, I'll prove to you that this is real," he stated, holding out a hand. Neji hesitated, before reaching out, and clasping his hand around the tanned one, and standing up with the help of the blonde.

"Did you miss me?" he asked, his eyes fixed on the brunet. There was a long period of silence between them. Neji glanced up at him, expression unreadable.

"I...Did you?" he quickly asked. The blonde sighed.

"You did not know how happy I was when this was revealed to me," he said. "As in a mode of being able to get back." His lips curved into a toothless smile. "Yes. I did," he answered. Neji looked at the ground, and moved closer ever so slightly, it was more like a shift of his weight.

"I...I...yes," the brunet simply answered. Naruto smiled, and hugged him again. Neji caught sight of his chest. The gaping wound was still there. "Doesn't that hurt?" he asked, pointing at the injury. Naruto glanced down at it, and grinned.

"Not really. It'll probably take time to heal though. After all, if I'm not mistaken, it's been left two years untreated." He glanced outside. Neji bit his tongue.

"Isn't there anything that can help it?" he asked. Naruto shook his head.

"These things take time," he replied. "Meanwhile, how are you? How's the kingdom? How are the gladiators? Who's Orochimaru's replacement?" he asked. Neji's lips twitched. Barely, but Naruto caught it.

"I'm doing all right, I guess. The kingdom is fine. I'm surprised they'd be doing so well being under my rule. The gladiators visited you every day. As for Orochimaru's replacement, we found one of the people who studied with him, Jiraiya." Neji replied. Naruto frowned.

"What do you mean you're 'surprised they'd be doing so well under your rule'?" he asked. Neji frowned.

"I know I've been acting like a heartless bastard. I was surprised they'd accept me so easily after all I've done," he answered. Naruto shook his head.

"Don't speak like that," he admonished. "I know you had a reason to act the way you do. That's why I was sent to you in the first place. But you've changed, Neji. I can see it in your eyes." Neji opened his mouth, but Naruto silenced him by placing two fingers on his cold lips. Naruto still couldn't get used to the fact that the prince was literally cold.

"Don't deny it. I was asking to see how you were from your terms." He smiled warmly. "Do you really think I'd just forget about you? No. You see, I've been watching you, Neji," he informed. Neji didn't know what it was. Maybe it was instinct or impulse. It was a strange feeling.

His arms lifted, and snaked themselves around the tanned slender yet muscular waist, as he pulled the blonde into an embrace. Naruto stiffened, surprised, before returning the hug.

* * *

THERE! HAPPY? YOU'D BETTER BE! Whew. Typing in capital letters is a huge stress reliever. Oh and by the way, if you didn't notice it _will be for sure _a TBC. K? Got it? Good. I couldn't exactly write a span of two years, so I stuck to a timeskip.

-Jeya-


	24. Chapter 24

So. You don't actually mind the timeskip. I'll explain _everything. _Eventually. But I will explain it. Anyways, it's time for all that sappy cliché romance stuff that I try to stay away from, but never manage to. Prepare for unoriginality, and if it satisfies me, I'll either be surprised at myself, or disgusted at myself.

Disclaimer: Neji doesn't die. Well he wouldn't have if I owned Naruto. Which I don't. -sighs-

* * *

The Value of a Soul

Chapter 24: My Immortal

"I still...I'm dreaming," Neji convinced himself out loud. Naruto's eyes clouded over sadly, and he held him in his arms.

"When then I'll make your dreams a reality," he replied, laughing slightly. "You aren't dreaming, Neji." The brunet sighed.

"I'l just allow this," he said. "But if I wake up, then this must be the cruellest dream of my life," he finished. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You may have changed, but you're still as stubborn as ever." The blonde unwound his arms from the brunet, his eyes practically glowing in the dark. The emperor sat down on his bed. Unbidden, the blonde rested next to him.

"Hinata's changed too, hasn't she," he remarked. The brunet's lips unnoticeably flicked upward for the barest of seconds.

"Yes," was the simple reply. Naruto glanced outside at the sky.

"I was going to ask you something, but since you think this is a dream, I'll save it for the morning," he informed. The brunet bit his tongue.

Naruto seemed so sure of himself when he continued to try and convince the emperor that he was real. Perhaps...just maybe...he was telling the truth? Neji bit back a sigh, and stared outside. Naruto grinned.

"Neji, do you remember Charis?" he asked. The brunet was confused. Of course he remembered the serval, but what did that have to do with anything?

"Yes," he replied. Naruto licked his dry lips.

"Do you mind her company?" he asked. Neji shook his head.

"She doesn't try to eat my birds, and she's not bothersome, so no I didn't mind her company," he replied. Naruto grinned.

"I spoke with her, and as it turns out, she wants to stay with you," he informed. "Would you mind?" Neji turned to face the blonde.

"Wait. Are you trying to say..." Naruto nodded.

"Yes. She hopes you'll say yes. She says that she likes you, and since I trust you, she wants to stay with you. You see, her homeland is rather harsh, if you understand. Will you?" he asked. Neji bit his lip.

"Y-you still trust me? After I barely gave a damn about you for the past two years? After I did all of that when I first met you?" he asked. Naruto frowned.

"Don't talk like that!" he reprimanded. "You're used to hiding your emotions, so it came naturally. However, I could see through your façade. And I could care less about what you've done to me. If I didn't want you to, I wouldn't have let you." Neji sighed.

"What?" Naruto nodded.

"You heard me," he said. Neji sighed, and his eyes softened ever so slightly.

"All right. I wouldn't mind if she stayed," he answered. "After all, if this is a dream, she wouldn't be here in the morning," he added. Naruto shook his head, and bit his thumb. Muttering something under his breath, he placed the appendage on the floor.

The large cat padded over to the blonde's legs, and wound around them, purring. Naruto smiled, and scratched her ears, before directing her to Neji.

The golden creature jumped onto the bed, and lay behind Neji, her upper body lying alongside the emperor. He stroked his back absent-mindedly, and she purred. His face contorted into a tiny smile.

Naruto's sharp gaze softened as he watched the brunet. No matter how small the smile, it made the emperor look _so _much better. Not that he didn't already look good, just that it made him look _better. _Naruto inwardly rolled eyes at himself.

"You don't need to collar her. I had a nice chat with her, and she understands," he stated. Neji shot a brief glance at him.

"I had no intention of putting such a creature under bondage," he answered blandly. Naruto smiled.

"You've changed, Neji. And for the better," he informed. Neji's smile barely widened, but it did.

"It's thanks to you," he answered. Naruto closed his eyes in content.

"Then I can say I have succeeded in completing my mission," he said. Neji didn't comment. They sat in silence, staring outside. Naruto, due to his instincts, could discern that it was nearly sunrise. He smiled. "Hey Neji, want to go for a walk in the gardens?" he asked. The brunet shrugged.

"Which one?" he asked. Naruto stood up.

"The one farthest to the east," he replied. The brunet didn't argue with the suggestion, seeing as it would do him no harm.

"All right," he responded, standing up. Charis leapt off the bed, and paced over to them as they left the room.

Quietly, they made their way through the silent palace, stepping on the cold stone floor with bare feet. As they stepped outside, the slightly frigid air bit at their skin. Naruto smiled, and rested on the cool grass, that was at the time, a touch damp.

Inviting Neji to sit next to him, the brunet obliged, and rested next to the blonde, staring up at the sky. He could see the stars growing slightly dimmer as the sky grew a touch bluer. He glanced over at the blonde. Sunrise would decide whether this was real, or a cruelly nostalgia-inducing dream.

"What will I do if this is just a dream?" he wondered out loud. Naruto laughed.

"Nothing, because I can assure you this is no dream," the blonde reassured. Neji wasn't quite convinced. He sighed. He'd just have to wait and see. His pale fingers ran along sleek fur. They stopped on the feline's back, as the pinkish hues of the sunrise began to make their appearance. He closed his eyes.

"Neji?" he bit his lip. "Neji, open your eyes," the voice commanded. The brunet found himself facing a pair of bright aquamarine orbs. He could feel a strange warmth flooding through his body. This was real.

He reached out and laid a pale hand on the blonde's cheek. Naruto's eyes widened as the hand touched his skin. This... Neji's hand didn't feel cold. It had a perfectly normal temperature instead of it's normal icy coldness. A smile stole over his face until he was beaming brightly.

"I told you Neji," he murmured. "This is real." Brushing the dark brown locks off the emperor's face, Naruto leaned in, and joined their lips together in a soft chaste kiss. Before Neji could realize what was going on, he found himself returning it, hesitantly at first, but soon with more confidence, and the same gentleness.

After a small five seconds they broke apart. Neji's lips curved into a radiant smile.

"This is real," he murmured. "This is real..." Naruto smiled.

"It hasn't sunk in yet?" he asked. Neji stared at him, the smile replaced by a look of wonderment.

"This is real," he breathed. Naruto embraced him.

"Yes," he whispered. "This is real." Neji stared at him, and unconsciously, a lone droplet of water coursed down his face. Naruto wiped the offending liquid off the empeor's cheek with his thumb.

"But...how?" he asked. Naruto closed his eyes temporarily.

"I remember being...well... when my uncle, Hades, discovered me dead, of course, he ended up interrogating me, and admonishing me for getting killed. At the time, I didn't realize why he was talking about it like that, like it wasn't a big deal.

As it turns out, Uncle Hades told me that only he and the three main rulers, my Uncles Zeus and Poseidon, who you may know as Jupiter and Neptune, knew a way that I could return. Apparently in rare cases, a someone like me, if dead, could return to life on the date where he or she gains immortality," he explained. Neji glanced at them bemused.

"Wait...are you saying you're immortal?" Neji asked. The blonde nodded.

"I don't have to worry about dying anymore, which means I can protect you to any extent without fear," he informed. Neji glanced at him, shocked.

"Y-you would...you would suffer that," he said, resting a finger atop Naruto's wound. "All over again...for me?" Naruto chuckled.

"Of course I would," he affirmed. "I would give my life a thousand times over to save yours," he added. "You may never know just how much I love you." Neji placed a hand on his chest.

"Love? Is this what I'm feeling now?" he asked. Naruto laughed.

"That's for you to decide, but I can tell you that I love _you," _he replied. Porcelain fingers reached out, then faltered, before dipping into his not-quite-fresh-but-not-quite-healed wound. He could see the blonde flinch slightly as the encrusted skin broke under his light touch, and blood flowed out.

"Oh no..." Neji murmured. Naruto shook his head.

"No worries. Even with Kurama back in me, this has been untreated for over two years. It's only logical that it takes a longer time to heal," he said. "It doesn't hurt _too _badly." Neji lowered his eyes to the ground, before lifting them to meet sapphires.

"Let's go," he stated. Naruto nodded, and they got up, and began to walk away, the cat padding silently beside them.

As they entered the bedroom, Naruto flashed the brunet a glance before stepping out again. Neji sat on the bed, his mind whirring wildly.

Naruto headed to the kitchen, and spotted the young council member speaking with one of the cooks. Walking up to them, he inconspicuously cleared his throat. They turned to him, and froze. Even their lips didn't move as they didn't have anything to say. Naruto looked at them questioningly, before he spotted the tray.

Walking over, he held it on one palm as he waved at the two before stepping out of the kitchen. As he rounded a corner, he could hear thing along the lines of "You look like you've seen a ghost," and answers of "We just may have." Naruto snickered in amusement.

Opening the doors, he stepped in, and set the food by one of the mats. Neji glanced at it, before looking back to the blonde.

"How did you manage to get your hands on that without being noticed?" he asked. Naruto averted his eyes.

"I was noticed, but only by Shikamaru and one of the cooks," he answered. Then he giggled. "But their faces were _priceless!_" he stressed. Neji glanced at the tray, and Naruto looked at him, the mirth fading from his eyes.

"Neji, You have to eat. Like I said, I've been watching you, and you haven't been eating well for the past two years," he informed. Neji sighed.

"All right," he agreed. Naruto smiled.

"And be quick about it," he added. "If I remember correctly, training starts in the next half-hour."

When the brunet wanted to be quick about something, he was quick about it. In no more than three minutes, the dishes were empty. Naruto glanced at his chest.

"I guess I'll have to deal with that later," he commented. Heading for the balcony, he bit his finger again. He smiled, as the light grey indoubtedly majestic figure smoked into view.

"Hi, Pegasus, how've you been?" he asked. The avian answered with a whinny. Naruto smiled. "All right. Do you mind bringing us to the coliseum?" he asked. The horse glanced at it's cargo, before nickering. Naruto turned to the brunet.

"All right, he agrees on taking us there. Charis will follow on foot. She's abnormally fast, so it shouldn't be too much of a bother," he explained.

The youth clambered onto the mammal's back, motioning for the emperor to do the same. Neji obliged, and bit his lip as they took flight. Below them, he could see the serval leap down from the balcony, and begin to run. Naruto wasn't joking. She was _fast._

They flew through the crisp morning sky in the hours just before Rome turned into the bustling busy city it was renowned for being.

Pegasus landed on the soft arena sand, and allowed his two passengers to safely jump onto the ground. Naruto stroked his muzzle, before sending him back to Olympus.

At that moment, the feline jumped into the arena by way of one of the many windows in the monument. Naruto smiled. It was a while since he'd spoken to his friends in the flesh. He glanced at the gate of the coliseum, and waited for the five other gladiators.

"_What the hell, I'm hallucinating, yeah!"_

* * *

If you don't know who that was at the end, all I can say is...just...wow. Just wow.

Edited: Owari. Yeah. End. I'm lost for inspiration, and since this could be called end, end. Unless I can think of something awesome. Which I can't. So end. See ya!

-Jeya-


End file.
